Don't let the shadow from yesterday, darkens the light of tomorrow
by FloriaPotty
Summary: AU: At the age of 18, Chris left home and started a new and totally different life in London. But why did he leave? What had happened? During four years, Piper and Leo looked for their youngest son, in vain. One night, St-Thomas's hospital called them: Chris had an accident!
1. Prologue

**Don't let the shadow from yesterday**

**Darkens the light of tomorrow**

Floria Potty

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Only my ideas and the news characters belong to me! _

_A huge thanks to _Vicky the Charmed fan_ for proofreading my story. I'm deeply grateful for her help with my English, which isn't my mother tongue, and for her suggestions._

Necessary information:

Below the clue you need to follow my fanfic, which is an _**AU **_and is _**centred on Chris**_:

Main differences with Charmed

The first and not the less important difference is the localisation. This story is set _**in England**_! The Charmed Ones don't live in San Francisco but in Bristol.

_Season 6:_

-"Future Chris" never came back and Wyatt was never turned evil!

-Gideon didn't try to kill Wyatt.

-Piper dated with Greg during three months while she was separated with Leo. More or less serious!

_Season 7: _

-Chris was born during "The Avatars" problem!

-The sisters never had to pretend to be killed by Zankou!

_Season 8: _

-They never fought against the Ultimate power!

-The Charmed Ones didn't meet Billie when Chris was a baby. Chris met her in London. She's his best friend and she's also a witch.

-Phoebe got married with Coop and they have two daughters: Prudence (Prue) and Penelope (Penny or Pen').

-Paige got married with Henry and they have one daughter and one son: Patricia (Patty or Pat') and Henry Junior.

-Chris doesn't have magic power until he arrives in London! So, his family don't know about them.

-Chris left home when he was 18. Nobody in his family knows why. Now, he lives in London.

-At the beginning of my story, Chris is 22. So, it's four years later after he ran away.

Important similarities with Charmed

_Up to season 6_:

Exactly the same as the series!

_Season 6:_

- S.5, ep21-22: Leo became an Elder when the sisters fought against the Titans. Almost the same as the series. Main difference, Future Chris didn't come back!

-S6, ep 16: Leo almost killed by a darklighter and Piper got pregnant. The same as the series. Leo decided to become a full-time Elder in order to protect his family! He learnt about Piper's pregnancy very late.

_Season 7: _

-Kyle Brody asked the sisters for helping him against the Avatars. (More details later in the story).


	2. A phone call on the night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Only my ideas and the news characters belong to me! _

_A huge thanks to _Vicky the Charmed fan_ for proofreading my story. I'm deeply grateful for her help with my English, which isn't my mother tongue, and for her suggestions._

**Chapter 1**

**A phone call on the night**

_3__rd__ March 2023, Halliwell's manor, Bristol, 3:15am, Friday_

"Ring, ring..." The loud and annoying sound of the mobile phone cut the deep silence of the night. The room was plunged in the darkness, but a unique ray of the full moon tried to bring in some light. The house had been fast a sleep until this disruptive noise began.

"Mmm... Piper, your phone..." a bass male voice grumbled from the bed. Next to the man, a woman sighed with annoyance wondering who could have the stupid idea to call her on the middle of the night.

Without opening her eyes, she caught the mobile phone blindly. "Piper Halliwell, what's up," she said angrily.

"Hello, Manuella Hayes from St Thomas' Hospital, in London" a woman said, which made Piper worried about the reason for the call. "I'm really sorry for calling you so late..."

Piper was on the point of saying that she should be sorry because she had been having a really nice dream. However when the nurse said the name she had been waiting for hearing for the last four years, her anger disappeared.

"... but, am I speaking to Christopher Halliwell's mother? Madam?" She asked after a few seconds without getting any answer.

"Yeh... I mean, yes, I am. I am his mum..." Piper repeated. "Is he fine?" She asked suddenly when she finally realised who was calling her: a hospital!

"His life isn't in danger," the woman replied quickly, not wanting to have a worried mother on the phone in the middle of the night. Piper let out a sigh of relief. "He has been admitted here because he had a car accident..."

"We're coming as quick as possible!" Piper interrupted her.

She hung up the phone, before the woman had time to say anything else. She got up in a jump, switched on the light and started to pull on her clothes. She didn't notice the surprised look on her husband's face. "Come on Leo! We have to hurry!"

"For what? What's happening?" Leo asked starting to dress himself, and trying to understand what could have possibly happened to make his wife so troubled.

"Our son had a car accident," Piper tried to explain forgetting that Leo doesn't know that it was Chris not Wyatt.

"What? Is Wyatt ok?"

"His life isn't in danger," Piper repeated the same words as the nurse had told her, not noticing Leo's mistake. "Leo, I need to see him as quick as I can! I've waited for so long!"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, totally lost. "Wyatt came here for dinner today."

"Wyatt? Something happened to Wyatt as well? Do you sense anything wrong from him too?"

"As well? What are you talking about, Piper?" Leo said, hoping to understand this time what was going on.

"Chris! I'm talking about Chris! Our second son, Leo! The one that left four years ago! He had an accident and he has been admitted to hospital. In London," she added when she realised where the nurse said the hospital was.

"Chris? London?" Finally realising whom Piper was talking about.

"Yes, Chris! St Thomas's hospital in London! Are you listening to me, Leo?"

"I am trying," Leo mumbled.

They didn't share a word after this. Both were thinking about their child whom they hadn't seen for almost four years. In their minds, this fateful day was playing in a loop. The question that had haunted them for all this time, was in their minds again and stronger than before. Once they were ready, Leo caught Piper's hand and he sensed a place where he could orb without being seen near the hospital.

2


	3. Waiting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Only my ideas and the news characters belong to me! _

_A huge thanks to _Vicky the Charmed fan_ for proofreading my story. I'm deeply grateful for her help with my English, which isn't my mother tongue, and for her suggestions._

**Chapter 2**

**Waiting**

_3__rd__ March 2023, St Thomas' hospital, London, 3:30am, Friday_

Piper and Leo arrived in front of the main entrance of St Thomas's hospital. Leo looked at the parliament building on the other side of the road when Piper ran inside of the building toward reception. The hall was empty, except three people who were drinking coffee and the receptionist.

"Christopher Halliwell's room? He's my son!" Piper ordered. The woman looked at her surprised. It wasn't visiting hours but Piper's tone of voice stopped her saying anything about it. Piper's fingers were patting the counter in an expressive gesture of her anxiety. Leo tried to calm her down by putting his hand over her shoulder.

"How did you say the name?" The receptionist frowned after having checked on the computer system.

"Halliwell, Christopher. Someone has just called me! He's just had a car accident."

"Ah yeh! I've heard about him! But he hasn't been moved to a ward yet. I mean, up to now, hasn't been a bed for him in the system as we are very busy, there was a major pile up yesterday. You said you're his mother, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. A woman called me..."

"Oh yeh, Manuella told me. I didn't expect you so quickly. She found your name on his mobile phone."

"His mobile phone?" Piper repeated, feeling her tears at the idea of her name on her son's mobile phone.

"Yeh. So, she called you. Normally, visitors aren't allowed after 7:30pm but he has just been admitted so, you can see him. I mean you will be allowed to see him when I have got some information about him from you. I will have to ask you to wait," she added, smiling to them. "I'll tell you if I have anything new."

"Thanks."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You're his parents, so could you fill out this form about your son for me while you're waiting?"

"Give me it."

They sat in the empty waiting room. Piper looked at the form and started to write. _Name_, _Family_ _name_, _birth_... but she arrived at the information about his _address_, his _mobile number_, his _national insurance number_... her hand stopped moving. Leo glanced at her, worriedly.

"Piper, what's up?"

"I... I can't... I don't know where my son lives... I don't know his email... I don't know his national insurance number... I don't know anything about my son's life, Leo!"

"There's still some things about him that you can answer, Piper. You're his mother, you know his medical information," Leo comforted her.

"But changes may have happened!"

"Do you want me to keep going on?"

"No! I can do it! I have to!" She ordered herself, looking at the next question. "Our son left, Leo!" She said suddenly, surprising him. "He left home!"

"I know, Piper."

He touched her hands and pressed slightly on them in order to calm down his wife. He plunged his emerald eyes inside of her brown eyes, showing that he was here for her.

"I remember precisely that damn Monday, Leo. I can see myself when I entered his room and discovered my son had left."

Leo pressed his forehead against hers, still looking in her eyes. He didn't say anything because he knew that no words from him could help her. She needed her son and he hadn't been able to find his own son! He was able to sense every mortal and witch on Earth but finding Chris had been impossible. The reason of his inability to find him was mysterious.

"I was angry with him when I entered into his damn room! I was sure he was still sleeping, although he should have been getting ready for school! I thought I would have had to wake him up again! I was ready to yell at him when I found his note, Leo! Do you know what I thought when I discovered that his bed wasn't unmade? I thought he hadn't come home after the party!" she said without leaving time for Leo to say anything. "I was so angry! As if getting home early in the morning wasn't enough, staying out all night was better! On a Monday when there's school... I was dead wrong! He left home, not just for one night, but forever! Do you know what the worst was?"

"I remember all of this, Piper. You don't have to talk about it."

"I'll tell you!"

"Piper..."

"The worst thing is that all weekend he acted like an angel! Perfect behaviour for one weekend and before he left! On the Sunday, he helped me in the kitchen in the morning, he played football with his youngest cousin and he spent all day with his family! Damn it! I should have known there was something wrong!" Piper said, even though she had already said these same words many time during the last four years. "It was too good, to be true, no argument during one weekend! I mean, even on Friday night, he came back before midnight and he wasn't drunk! Wyatt came home later than him! On the Saturday, he stayed at home, Leo, at home! Why Leo? Why?"

"I don't know Piper. But I'm sure he'll explain to us why."

Leo knew when he was saying these words that he was lying. He couldn't foresee if Chris would tell them the reason for his departure one day. But the elder was aware how important it was for Piper to believe that Chris would tell them because his wife wasn't angry with him, but she was mad at herself. She couldn't accept the idea that she hadn't foreseen all of this, even though they had known that something was wrong with their youngest son for a long time.

"But what are we going to do if he doesn't want to see us? Leo, I can't lose him a second time!"

"We won't!" Leo promised.

Piper's pleading eyes reminded Leo why he felt so angry when Chris left. To Leo, Piper was an excellent mother; even the word perfect could describe her. She loved both of her children so very much. She had never done anything wrong. She had always been there for them. She had always had time to help them with schoolwork, to play with them, to read them stories, to bake cookies for them, to take them to their activities, to spoil them, to be just here for them. So why did Chris leave?

Leo knew that he wasn't the perfect father. Piper was a perfect mother but he wasn't as perfect as her. Wyatt may say that he was a great father, because Leo and his oldest son were pretty close. With Chris, their relationship had always been very difficult. As a father, he felt his anger against his son because of what he had done to Piper, to the perfect mother. He broke his mother's heart without any reason, but he had to admit that he had missed Chris. He wanted his son back but at the same time he wanted an explanation. Leo was just lost at what to do. As Piper did, he remembered every detail of Chris's last weekend at the manor.

_**Flashback**_

_29__th__ March 2019, Halliwell's Manor, Bristol, Friday evening_

"Chris! Wait!" Piper screamed when she saw her youngest son walking towards the main door.

"What?"

"Where do you think you're going at this time of night?" She asked leaving the couch.

Her eyes left the television. She tried to look strict, even though she was getting tired of this situation. He kept his headphones in his ears, showing her, he didn't want to listen.

"Mum, we both know that I'm going out, even if you asked me to stay here. So, what's the point of this conversation? Nothing!"

"Chris..." Leo started.

When he heard Piper's voice, he left the conservatory and came to see what was happening, this time. "Don't bother Leo, you talking. That won't change anything. I'm going out and you know it. Mum, remember what you told me: I'm eighteen; I have to assume responsibility for my actions. So, if my actions are to go out, I'll take the consequences. Tomorrow, I'll be ready to go to work at 9.30am."

Piper and Leo shared a surprised look. The other times, when they asked him to stay home, he said ok and went out as soon as they turned back to their activities. It was the first time that Chris took the time to explain his point of view. "Good night!" Before, they could add anything he was gone. Piper sighed. She knew that he was right. Asking him to stay at home didn't make any sense, as he would go out anyway. At least, she saw him leaving the manor this time. She sat back on the couch and tried to understand, what she had just missed in the film. She ran her hand through her short and dark hair and she didn't notice when Leo sat next to her.

"I'm going out. Can I still have the car?" Wyatt asked, smiling. The oldest Halliwell son didn't look like his brother. Chris wore simple jeans, his trainers and a hoodie whereas Wyatt chose more classical clothes. The youngest was every weekend outside for parties and the oldest spent less time outside. At least, for Piper and Leo, they had only one son to be worried about. One spent all the money he had earned at his mum's club on alcohol and cigarettes and the other saved his money and earned money by teaching driving license.

"Sure, sweetheart!" Piper answered.

"Have a nice evening" Leo added.

"You too and thanks for the car!"

Leo shared a look with his wife. How was it possible, to have two children who are so different? "It will be interesting to see how Prudence, Penelope, Patricia and Henry will be when they turn be 18", Piper said thinking about Phoebe and Paige's children.

"Do you really think one of them could become worse than Chris?"

"Leo!"

"What? You know I'm right!"

"I know you're right, but they won't be worse than him. He's even worse than Phoebe when she was his age and she was difficult too. I know he'll change when he goes to University."

"If he decides to go there. It's not, because he has excellent marks at school, he wants to go to University. Up to now, he hasn't talked about this, has he?" Leo asked.

"He told me it would be interesting, to study history and literature. But he told me this, a few months ago. I have tried to ask him recently but he's cut off the conversation every time."

They stopped talking about Chris, because they knew they would talk again about him the next morning or during the night, it depended on the time when Chris came home. At the end of their film, they went to bed. It was before midnight when they turned off the light. But a few minutes later, they heard the main door open and someone walk upstairs. The person tripped over one step on the stairs and an alcoholic laugh was heard.

"Do you think Wyatt is a bit drunk? Because it isn't midnight, it can't be Chris" Piper said.

"I think he's Chris or if it's Wyatt, I hope he has the idea to leave the car to his friends"

"I'll see which one it is."

"Wyatt" Leo whispered.

Piper left their room and surprisingly, she met Chris. He looked at her with a large smile, his eyes dilated.

"Hi, mum! What's up?" he asked still laughing.

"Chris? I... Are you ok? I mean it isn't midnight..."

"You're proud of me, right?" He said with a large smile on his face. "Chris at home before midnight and I haven't drunk so much. I mean, I haven't thrown up yet and I don't need to! I just need to go to the loo! But not to throw up... haha! 'Night!"

"Good night" Piper answered surprised. "It's Chris" She said when she came back to bed. "I know, it's surprising!" she added.

_30__th__ March 2019, Halliwell's Manor, Bristol, Saturday_

The cup of coffee helped Piper to wake up, she ran a hand through her hair and yawned. In the familiar kitchen, there was just her and Leo, who was drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. Piper kept on looking through the window, watching without really seeing their garden. In her mind, she tried to find the perfect way to broach the university issue with Chris. She almost jumped when her youngest son arrived in the kitchen.

"'Morning!" Chris grumbled without looking at his parents.

"Good morning, sweetheart!"

"Good morning." Leo added and kept on reading his article.

"Did you sleep well?" Piper asked.

"So, so..."

She turned her head to him and followed his movements. He poured his cereal and milk into a bowl and poured orange juice in a glass. He sat next to his mother and ran a hand through his wet hair. He rubbed his eyes and crossed his legs under him despite his mother's frown. He dove his spoon in the cereal, coolly.

"Can I have the sport pages?" Chris asked without raising his head from his bowl.

"Sure" Leo answered shortly.

Piper kept on observing Chris; meanwhile she was sipping her coffee. The only time the young man raised his head, was to watch the clock. As a mother, she hated the tension in the room. She couldn't understand why they weren't able to sit at the same table and share a nice conversation, or at least share some words. "Can I just finish my article before going to work, mum?"

"Take your time. I'll prepare myself."

She left the room, leaving her husband and her son in this stagnant atmosphere. A moment later, she found Chris waiting for her in the garage. On the way to P3, they didn't say anything. She looked at him, wondering if it was a good moment to have the talk about his future studies, but his meditative face was turned to the road. When they arrived to the P3, he didn't wait for her, and started to clean the mess, which had been made the night before.

She was doing the paperwork while he was tidy the club. She couldn't deny that he did his job meticulously. She had never had anything bad to say about it. Sometimes, she looked at him and tried to find a way to start a conversation. Unfortunately, every time she did, he didn't have any reaction and she wasn't even sure he had heard her because of the music in his ears.

When they went home in the afternoon, Chris dashed to his room and he wasn't seen again until dinnertime. Even at dinner, she called for Chris many times before he deigned it was time to come down. He didn't say a word and left his parents and his brother to the talking, as if he wasn't there with them. Since he had come home after working at the club, his music was on, loud.

In the evening, Piper settled on the couch next to Leo, and hoped she could have a calm evening. Their oldest son went to one of his friends in order to revise, and Chris must have been out, as usual.

"Did you talk to Chris about University" Leo asked, still looking at the television.

"No. I didn't know how to start the conversation. You know how he is in the car. Just looking outside and showing his annoyance to be there! And at the club, he had his music in his ears. Also, I didn't want to bother him, when he was doing such a great job. I know it's a little cowardly."

"A little cowardly? Come on, Piper! I'm letting you talk to him, because I know there's no chance he'll want to talk to me about this!"

"So maybe, we should go now and try to talk to him together! We're aware he has to decide what he wants to do next year, but is he aware?"

"You really think he's still at home? If he's here, we should worry, shouldn't we?"

"Didn't you hear his loud music? Or has he just "forgotten" to turn it off? I'll turn off this music, and if by a miracle, he's still home, I'll ask him to come down and talk with us."

"Perfect!" Leo agreed.

Piper went upstairs, she was sure she would discover an empty room. To her surprise when she opened the door, she found Chris sitting on his bed, with his laptop and some pieces of paper in front of him. He looked surprised to see her and frowned. "I... I... Can you cut the volume, please?"

"If you want." He jumped out of his bed and reduced the volume of his music without looking at her. "Maybe I can help you or you just want to stay here and observe me?" he asked, once he was settled again on his bed.

"What are you doing?"

Chris looked down to his paper and answered. "Homework." He lied, but she didn't know it.

"On a Saturday night?"

"I thought I was grounded, remember?"

"You've been grounded for the past three years, and it's the first time, you've stayed home. So, I have all the reasons to find this a little bit strange."

"Be glad for once..." he mumbled.

"Chris!" She scolded him. "Your father and I thought it should be good to have a little talk about your choice for university..." Piper started.

"I'm quite busy right now, mum! I have a big test on Tuesday in literature. Can you just let me study? I do have my A-levels this year, you know?" Chris said, going for the guilt trip to get Piper out of the room.

"It won't take long. Just a few minutes."

"I've already sent off my UCAS application and put Bristol at the top." Chris said after few seconds of silence. "This week" he added.

"You have what?"

"I've sent my application in order to start the English literature and history course next September and I'm waiting for my offers. If Bristol offers me a place then I will put them as my first choice and Sheffield as my back up." Chris repeated with annoyance.

"Why haven't you told us?"

"Nothing is sure. I'm waiting for the answer. Can I revise now? I can't go at all if I don't get A's in my A-levels." he asked annoyed.

"Sure, I'll let you study. If you need anything sweetheart, we're downstairs, your daddy and I."

"Thanks, mum."

She left the room and closed the room behind her, without noticing her son's face. Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he kept on writing.

When Piper arrived in the living room, she met Leo's questioner eyes. "Chris has already applied to UCAS to do English literature and History, with his fist choice being Bristol" she explained.

"Already? Without telling us his choices?"

"Like this! I think we can be glad to know he has applied for University at all."

"Our son has dual personality..." Leo whispered with bitterness.

_31__st__ March 2019, Halliwell's manor, Bristol, Sunday_

"Mum, may I help you with something?" Chris asked. Piper turned to face him and looked at him, surprised. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, her son wanted to help her. How could she refuse his offer. Moreover, it was a Sunday morning and all the Halliwell family would arrive for lunch later. A little help was always welcome, when you have twelve people under one roof. Leo and Wyatt were no good in a kitchen, but Chris used to love it when he was younger. She explained to him what he could do to help and he started to cut the vegetables in silence.

"Chris, why didn't you tell us you were applying, we could have helped you with your application. I remember, from when I did it, that the personal statement is a nightmare. We could have helped you do it, so that you would have had the best chance possible. You didn't even let us know where you were planning on applying." Piper ranted in order to break the silence and try and get some answers out of him.

When Chris sighed, Piper regretted ranting immediately as obviously he seemed to be able to do it himself. "I don't know. Why not? I mean it's my choice, right? Anyway I am not stupid I can make an application myself, also I got help from school with my personal statement."

"Sure, do what you prefer. We won't tell you what you have to study. We're just surprised because you didn't say anything about this before. It's an important step in your life, isn't it?"

"Maybe, I don't know." The young man said. "I'll tell you when I'll be at University if it's a big step or not!" Chris added.

"And why did you choose English literature and history?"

"Because I like it. I wouldn't have chosen maths or physics, I hate these."

"Unlike your brother" Piper smiled.

Chris didn't answer at that, what could he even say at that comparison. He knew he was the total opposite of Wyatt, they acted completely different from each other, as if they weren't really from the same family. His older brother liked the scientific subjects and was currently studying maths, physics and chemistry at the University of Bristol in order to teach them in a secondary school. This teaching vocation was a mystery to Chris. Imagining his brother as a teacher was almost impossible to the youngest boy. According to him, if you want to teach teenagers, you need to have patience, teaching skills and creativity. His brother didn't have any of these qualities. Wyatt once tried to explain to his little brother what an equation or an integral were. Unfortunately, their animosity made this impossible; Chris wasn't even listening to his brother.

"What is your literature test about?" His mother asked to start a new conversation.

"The conception of the modern state by Hobbes, based on the Leviathan written in 1761." Chris said as an automation.

"Is it interesting?"

"It's ok. It's just a little bit difficult to understand his point of view."

"I remember vaguely reading something about Hobbes when I was your age but I've forgotten everything." Piper admitted.

He didn't reply. He crossed eyes with his mother but immediately he broke the visual contact.

A moment later, their family bonding was cut short when Paige's family arrived. The youngest sister and her husband, Henry. They were already talking to Leo and Wyatt when Piper and Chris arrived in the hall. Chris smiled at his little cousin, Henry who wanted to go in the garden and play football, with his older cousin. His older sister, Patricia was expecting her best friend, Penelope, Phoebe's daughter. The two cousins, aged 10 and 9 years old, were inseparable. Patricia smiled from ear to ear when Phoebe's family entered into the house. The view of Patricia put a smile on Penelope's face.

"Hey Ry', what do you think about going to play football with me, in the garden?" Chris asked after saying "hi" to his aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop. He knelt down in order to be at the same size as him. Like Chris expected, his younger cousin was more than happy with this suggestion.

He was on the point of going outside when someone grabbed his arm. He turned his face to Prudence. She glanced at her parents who were still talking to Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry and Wyatt before she murmured to Chris. "Did you upload the music, I asked for the other day? When you went for dinner at home." She clarified.

"I did. Your cd is in my bedroom. I haven't forgotten. But I'm not sure your parents would like it if they discover that I've uploaded some songs for you."

"Thanks Chris. You're the best cousin."

"Not the best example!"

"If we forget your tendency to drink."

"Try to forget it and remember I upload your music!"

"What I said, you're the best cousin!" Chris grinned, but didn't reply.

Patricia and Penelope went into the conservatory to be alone and keep on their conversation; meanwhile Prudence was listening to her music and reading her book. Chris also took young Henry out into the garden to play football and Wyatt apologised to his aunts and uncles and went to his bedroom to study. "Studies, studies, studies... always studies!" Paige teased Wyatt.

"If you want, you can do my research about the identical particles for me. Find a way to understand and explain how you can determinate the symmetry or the anti-symmetry and I'd be on holiday for the next two weeks."

"I didn't understand one word you said" Paige replied.

"So did I!" Phoebe murmured.

"But if you have two weeks, you could stay a little bit with us!" the youngest sister smiled.

"I have two weeks before the deadline and I need these two weeks."

"Piper, your son is a nerd" she sneered when he left the living room.

"And the other one made his mind about university studies."

"Chris chose his subject?" Coop asked.

"English Literature and history."

"Has he already applied?" Phoebe added.

"This week."

"I saw you Up There on Friday and you didn't tell me anything, Leo!" Paige took offence.

"I didn't know at that moment. He told Piper yesterday evening."

They kept on talking about Chris, as usual on a Sunday afternoon, but at least, this time they took time to the relevantly positive aspect of this weekend. The rest of the regular Sunday happened well, Chris took the time to play football with Henry, and meanwhile Wyatt was studying. The three sisters shared their events of the last week whereas their husbands talked about sport.

At the end of the day, after Piper had finished cleaning up the kitchen, thankfully with Phoebe and Paige's help, she was glad to have time to enjoy the tranquillity. Leo and Piper were in the middle of a conversation when Chris went downstairs in order to go outside. "Hey, mister!" Piper screamed before he had time to touch the handle of the door. "Where do you think you're going on a Sunday evening?"

"I just need to see some friends. I won't be long. I promise," Chris said, without looking at her.

"You've got school tomorrow, you won't go anywhere tonight. That's the end of the conversation" Leo ordered.

"No way! Anyway, I won't be long. At 9.00pm, I'll be back..."

"Sure, at 9:00pm. Go back to your room, now."

"Mum, say something, please! I'm telling you, I won't be long. I just need a little time with my friends."

"Why do you need to see your friends?" Piper enquired.

"It's personal." Chris grumbled.

"So, you want us to let you go out without any good reason, am I right?" Leo repeated.

"As I said, it's personal." The teenager explained again feeling angrier than ever and still looking at the door.

"As we said, you are staying here!" his father answered raising his voice.

Chris took a deep breath and looked at his mother. "Mum, please. I'll be here at 9:00pm. Just one Sunday! I was here yesterday evening and came home early Friday."

"You're grounded, remember?"

"And remember, you said I'm eighteen, I have to assume the consequences of my own actions. This discussion doesn't have any reason to be started in the first place. I mean, you watch your TV and I'll leave the house, by the door in the kitchen, because I've made my mind to go outside with my friends."

"We said no!"

"I'm talking to mum, okay?"

"Chris..."

"Really, Leo, don't!" Chris interrupted him. "Mum, I'm going out until 9:00pm..."

"Go back to your room, Chris" Leo ordered, strictly.

"Please, mum." The teenager said ignoring his father.

"Chris, please, listen to your father and stay here." She begged.

"It's important for me!" the young boy kept on explaining his point of view to his mother.

"Why is it important, Peanut?" Piper asked and Leo sighed when he realised that Chris has winning.

"It's personal." He repeated and looked at the TV with annoyance.

"Try to explain us." She said softly.

"There's a girl..." Chris lied without looking at them.

"There's a girl?" Piper repeated with a sly grin.

"Really?" Leo said dubiously.

"I don't want to talk about her with you, ok? Can I go, now?"

"You have crush and you..."

"Don't want to talk about it. She doesn't even know I exist. This is the only way I can see her it's when she's coming to a friend's house we have in common."

"Before 9:00pm."

"Piper!"

"Thanks mum! I'll be here at 9:00pm!" Chris said and kissed her cheek surprising her.

"You can't be serious, honey. You believe his love story?" Leo said after Chris left without telling him anything.

"I don't know. What I know it's I'll blow him up if he arrives after 9:00pm. And I want to watch this film. "

They came to the living room and took their places in front of the television. No words were said, Leo couldn't believe Piper gave Chris permission to go out and Piper was thinking of Chris's crush. They both knew they didn't have the same opinion. Piper was aware how hard it was for Leo in this entire situation. At least, with her, Chris was nice and polite most of the time. Even drunk, he has said to her that he was sorry, that she had to come to the police station to bring him home. Unfortunately with Leo, it was the total opposite situation. Leo and Piper couldn't even remember the last time Chris called him dad. The teenager acted like his only parent was Piper. According to Phoebe, it was the awkward age. It was temporary. At least, that was what they hoped.

Just before 9:00pm, Piper's mobile phone rang. She pursed her lips and ignored Leo's glance. _Chris to Piper: Sorry, just missed the bus... Ill b home 9. !_

"Chris has just missed his bus. He'll be at home at 9.30."

"What a surprise!" Leo said wryly.

"Leo, don't start."

"You're right. There's no point of talking about this. Keep on watching the TV."

Twenty minutes later, they heard the key in the keyhole and the door opened. Chris entered into the manor, he was breathless as if he had run a long way! He came into the living room and sat next to his mum, but ignored his father who just turned his eyes to him, but didn't want to participate in their conversation. "I'm really sorry, mum. I know I said before 9:00pm. But I just missed the bus by a few seconds."

"And you've run, haven't you?" Piper said.

"Buses come every 30 minutes on the Sunday evening, mum. If I had waited I wouldn't have arrived before 9:45pm. Running was quicker."

"Did you see the famous girl?"

"No, she couldn't come." Chris said, even though he felt bad to lie to his mum.

"Another time." Piper smiled.

"Maybe. 'Night, mum!"

"Good night, Peanut!"

Chris wrapped his arms around her. His gesture surprised Piper and Leo who couldn't remember the last time Chris showed either of them such affection. She hugged him back, and thought that his strange behaviour was because of this girl. Before standing up, he kissed her again on her cheek, but avoided her eyes. "'Night, Leo!" he said, faltering, without looking at him.

"See you tomorrow, buddy!"

"Chris, are you sure you're ok?" Piper asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, mum." He replied, but he didn't look at her, meanwhile his heart was contracting painfully.

"If you need to talk about her, we're here. Even your aunts and uncles. Don't forget this."

"I won't."

* * *

Phoenix: Thx for your review. I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter, which was a little bit longer.


	4. Seeing Chris

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Only my ideas and the news characters belong to me! _

_A huge thanks to _Vicky the Charmed fan_ for proofreading my story. I'm deeply grateful for her help with my English, which isn't my mother tongue, and for her suggestions._

**Chapter 3**

**Seeing Chris**

_3__rd__ March 2023, St Thomas' hospital, London, 3:45am, Friday_

Their discussion about this imaginary girl was Piper and Leo's last conversation with their son. At that moment, they couldn't imagine that Chris had planned to leave home during the night. To them, this famous girl made his head spin, and he would be spending the night thinking about her. But what they discovered, after his departure, by talking with Chris's friends was that there had been no girl who made his head spin. He had invented this story, and actually gone to say good-bye to his friends and share a last drink with them, so that his parents wouldn't suspect what he was really up to.

"Mr and Mrs Halliwell?" The receptionist asked, as she interrupted them from their thoughts about the past. "I know what ward your son has been put on," She added, gaining the attention of the witch and the elder.

"Everything will be fine, Piper" Leo whispered, meanwhile they walked towards the receptionist.

"I hope so, Leo. Because I can't imagine losing him, again! Once was too much! I don't care what his reasons are, I just want to have my son back."

"But I do want to know why Chris left" Leo thought.

When they arrived with the blond receptionist, Piper gave her back the incomplete form. She explained to the worried parents how to reach the ward D2 on D floor. Silently, they walked through the empty hospital and stopped in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, Piper pushed open the door, afraid of meeting her son's eyes.

However, Chris was fast asleep and the sound of Piper's sob broke the silence, she then wiped her eyes. Then, she caught her son's right hand and with her other hand she touched his cheek, caressing the contours of his face with the top of her fingers. Chris was totally unaware of his parents' presence. His dark hair was shorter than it was when he left and his lips were partially opened. A tube had been placed in his nose to help him breath. There was a sticking plaster above his right eyebrow and there was a pot on his left arm running from his forearm to his wrist. On his right hand, a thin needle transfused a transparent liquid. To their surprise, Piper and Leo discovered Chris had a strange long, thin symbol tattooed on his right wrist and forearm, in the tattoo a text was written, but it was impossible for them to decipher what it was. The witch followed the contours of the tattoo with her finger, she sat next to him and Leo took the seat in front of him. Neither Leo nor Piper wanted to talk to each other; they just waited in absolute silence for him to wake up.

Suddenly, the door opened and Piper raised her hands quickly, ready to fight. The nurse jumped when she saw them. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We're his parents!" Piper said aggressively, afraid of the idea of letting go of her son.

"Oh!" the nurse said, as if she had understood something. "You got here quickly. I was the one who called you earlier." She specified. "He's fine. Don't worry!" she added when she saw Piper's worried eyes.

"Do you know when he'll wake up?" Leo asked.

"I'm sorry Sir but we can't say. He's just sleeping, so he'll wake up in a few hours. We've given him morphine because of the pain, so he may sleep deeper than usual. But he's fine."

"Fine..." Leo repeated.

She checked his blood pressure and his temperature; meanwhile Piper and Leo were observing every gesture she was doing. She ignored them, as she knew their behaviour was usual for parents.

"His wrist is broken?" Leo enquired.

"Just dislocated. A pot for at least two weeks and everything will be fine. But three of his ribs and his right kneecap are broken, and the ligament in his right knee torn."

"What about the injury on his eyebrow?"

"Nothing but a little scratch which needed three stitches." She explained to Leo in order to reassure him.

"Was he drunk when the accident happened?" Piper asked suddenly.

"No, he wasn't." The nurse answered, surprised.

"So, you didn't find anything bad in his blood?"

"Bad? Like what?"

"Drugs!"

"No! There was no trace of drugs!"

"Thank God!" Piper whispered.

The nurse didn't say anything, but she was astonished by Piper's questions. When she left, Piper texted her sisters in order to tell them what had happened tonight. After all, Phoebe and Paige had been there for her every time since Chris had left. The damn Monday, when she discovered Chris's empty room and the note he had left, Phoebe and Paige had arrived immediately at the manor. They also helped them to try and find him and then tried to reassure them that he couldn't have gone far, even though they were worried about him as well.

_** Flash Back **_

_1__st__ April 2019, Halliwell's manor, Bristol, 7:30am, Monday_

"Chris! Get up! You're going to be late for school!" yelled Piper.

It was gone 7:30am and everybody was awake, except Chris. Nobody had seen him this Monday, Leo had just come to the kitchen and he was reading the newspaper while drinking his morning coffee. He sighed, when he heard his wife who started the week by yelling to their youngest son. His concentration stayed focused on the football results. Piper wanted to finish her coffee and enjoy the morning in her pyjamas, but when she realised Chris wasn't coming, she moved near the stairs and yelled at him!

Instead of Chris, Wyatt came downstairs, ready to go to the library. He had already eaten and couldn't understand why his baby brother was acting so rude today. Couldn't he just for once be normal? "Bye, Mum! I'll be at the library all day!"

"Have a nice day sweetheart." She said, smiling at him. "Oh, Wyatt, did you see your brother upstairs?" She added quickly before he had time to reach the door.

"Nope! Still sleeping, I think!" He couldn't tell his mother that he tried to avoid Chris. The less he saw of his little brother, the better it was for him. It wasn't as if he and Chris could share any banter. Their last civilised conversation, was so old he forgot when it was. He didn't hear his mother sighing as he made his way out the door.

With anger, Piper came upstairs in order to wake up her son. She was thinking about the best and most "painful" way to wake him up! She didn't care of his excuse this time! He was going to hear from her! She pushed the door. "Chris, it's time... Chris?" She was astonished when she discovered that the room was empty. His bed wasn't slept in, as if he hadn't slept at home at all last night. The room was empty but very tidy. She observed the entire room trying to understand what happened and where her son was. His rucksack, laptop and jacket weren't there, where could his stuff be? She came closer to the bed and she discovered a piece of paper folded in half. She sat on the bed and unfolded the note. Tears started to run over her cheeks as she read Chris's note.

"_Hi Mum, _

_If you're reading this note, that means I've left home... _

_I'm sorry, Mum if you're sad... Don't cry, please! _

_Don't worry; I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm sorry to say this but everything is under control. I've thought about it carefully. It's for the best; I hope one day you'll forgive me as you're a great mum. I can even say you're the best Mum I could ever have! Don't blame yourself and don't blame anyone else either! It's just my choice. So, if you want to blame someone, blame me! I have my reasons to leave. I can't explain to you why... I really want to tell you but I can't! Maybe one day..._

_Don't try to find me, please. I know, it's selfish but I need this new life... When I feel ready, I'll come home... But don't wait for me! I don't know if I will feel ready for this one day... It's the best for everybody for me to stay away. You deserve to enjoy your life, without thinking about my stupidity. I'm sorry for what you had to go through because of me. You have enough to deal with, without my own actions. I know I should have been a better son to you, but I couldn't stop myself... I hope one day I'll have the courage to tell you my reasons... I really want to tell you why I did all of this, but I can't. I've woken up many times telling myself: "Today, I'm going to talk to Mum!" But I've never done it! _

_I apologise to the _entire_ family as well, I'm really sorry I'm not a good example for Prue, Patty, Penny or Henry... but at least, they've seen what they shouldn't do! I think my best advice for them, is don't do what I did! Talking would have been a better solution... I left Henry my old Arsenal football shirt. It's too small for me anyway! I also left him my play station with all my games if he wants it! For the rest of my stuff, do what you want it... If Prue wants my I Pod dock and speakers, she can take it, all my old CD's as well... the only thing I ask: no argy-bargee and fighting because of my stuff! My stuff is yours, Mum and please do with it what you feel is best! _

_You gave me everything a mother can give to her child, love! May I ask you something else? Your forgiveness for my cowardice and my selfishness. You will be in my heart forever! I won't forget what a great mother you are. Don't blame yourself for you are great! I mean it! I'm really sorry mum, for everything. Forgive me, please. I love all of you so much! So much that I must leave before I destroy all your love for me... _

_Lots of love!_

_Chris_"

Piper couldn't stop reading her son's words, even though she was crying her eyes out. Her son had left home! It was like something had broken inside of her. The tears drenched her face. Her heart contracted painfully, when she realised that he had taken his stuff with him. He asked her to not blame herself, but how could she accept this idea? She had failed as a mother. Her baby had left and she even didn't know why.

When the pain became too strong and the tears made her breathing difficult, she started to call Leo. "Leo! I need you! Leo! Leo!" At this moment, Leo appeared in blue and white swirl of orbs. When he saw his devastated wife, he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Piper, what happened? Has a demon attacked you?" He asked, he hadn't noticed yet in which room he was in.

"Leo... he... Chris... he..."

"What? Piper look at me. I don't understand. What happened to Chris? Has a demon attacked him? Piper!"

"He... left home..." she said still crying.

"He left home?" he repeated as if he had been punched on his face.

"He left a note... Find him Leo! Sense him! Damn it Leo, you're elder, find my baby!" she exploded.

Leo took the piece of paper, she was still holding in her hand and read Chris's words. He felt the pain in his body and couldn't understand how they hadn't seen anything. They thought his behaviour was just because of adolescence. But what hurt the most for Leo was when he realised that his son didn't mention him at all. His words were for his mother, but not for him. As if Chris didn't have a father at all! Piper was a great mother, but what about him? Was it his fault? Every word dedicated to Piper was like a stab in his heart. Even his cousins deserved a little word. Didn't he show enough his love for his son? Leo was aware that the last few years, had been difficult between them. To the point where his son didn't call him dad anymore. But was their relationship as bad?

"Leo! Find him!" He didn't answer but closed his eyes. He tried to concentrate on Chris but he couldn't sense anything from his son. He frowned. After few seconds, he had to admit that something was wrong. He didn't know why but he couldn't sense his son. It might be because of his pain. Or maybe it was because he wasn't a good father. The little voice in his head weighed him down. "Perhaps, we should call Phoebe and Paige."

"Sense for him, Leo!"

"I can't." He whispered.

"What, why?"

"I don't know why, but I can't sense him. I'll go down to the underworld and try to find him there. But I don't want to leave you here alone."

"You can call Phoebe and Paige but I'm going to scry for my son!"

Piper left the room with one of Chris's old t-shirts and went straight to the attic. She took the crystal and a map of Bristol. She was sure she would find him with the crystal. The uselessness of the crystal wasn't an opinion in her mind, as she couldn't find him in Bristol. She had to focus on finding Chris. With anger, she grasped the biggest map of Great Britain, then of Europe and finally of the World.

A few minutes later, Leo orbed into the attic with Phoebe who was already dressed. "Piper! Sweetheart! Leo told me about Chris! How are you doing?"

"I can't find him, Pheebs! I have tried the crystal... but nothing happened. It... It's like he isn't on Earth anymore! Leo can't sense him. I'm now going to try to summon him!"

"We're going to find him, Piper. I promise! He can't have gone that far." Leo said, but he wasn't trying to convince the sisters, he tried to convince himself. "I'm going to check the Underworld. If you have anything new or have found him, just call me!"

"Ok." Piper replied, but she was focused on putting the candle in the centre of a perfect circle.

"I'm here with her. Go, Leo!" Phoebe promised.

Leo orbed out of the house and at the same moment Paige orbed in. Piper ignored her sister and looked for the spell, to summon Chris, in the book. She read it out loud, but nothing happened. She tried again and again, until Phoebe begged Piper to take a break. They forced their sister to share some tea with them, meanwhile she explained what happened.

"He didn't come downstairs this morning, so I came to his room and I found this note. He left home! My baby left! I am a bad mother, aren't I?" Piper started to cry.

Phoebe and Paige read the letter quickly and felt their hearts break. "You're not, sweetheart! He said it in his letter. You're a great mother, Piper" Phoebe said. "We're going to find him! Leo is an elder. He will find him. We are the most powerful witches on Earth, we must be able to scry for him, to summon him or make up a new spell."

"And if our magic doesn't find him, Henry will find him, Piper. At the end of this day, Chris will be back home." The youngest sister said.

As if to confirm her words, the door opened. Piper ran to the hall but unfortunately, it wasn't Chris. Henry gave them all an apologetic smile. Immediately, he understood the girls had hoped that the sound of the door was their teenager. "Have you found anything?"

"Nothing! Piper has already tried with the crystal, and we all tried to summon him. Leo can't sense him and I can't as well. Now, we think he's in the underworld." Paige explained.

"Have you tried to call him on his mobile phone?" Henry asked.

"No..." the oldest sister admitted.

She dialled his phone number, but a robotic voice explained to her that the number was invalid. She dialled the number again and unfortunately nothing changed. A Few hours later, Piper found his SIM card broken in his room. This discovery showed them how much Chris had prepared for his departure and also indicated that he had been planning it for a while. "We're going to find him." Phoebe promised, again but she was starting to doubt they really worried.

They tried to write new spells, but nothing worked. Even the power of Three couldn't bring Chris back home. Leo didn't come back before the evening. They didn't need to ask him if he had some good news because his face showed them their answer. Coop tried to use his cupid power, in vain. Phoebe and Paige asked Wyatt to look after his cousins while they searched for Chris.

In the afternoon, the sisters and Henry checked his room again. To see if Henry could find the tiniest useful detail who knew what might be useful. Chris's bedroom was impersonal, as if nothing there could describe him. His wardrobe was half empty, the books and his school stuff were still there. His football posters still hung on the walls. But his clothes for spring and summer were gone leaving only his warm clothes behind. His laptop, in which they could have found useful information about his new life, had been taken. Three or four books were missing as well. His precious teddy bear and his old football gloves, which was his lucky-charm, weren't there. Everything was tidy as if he had left without a hurry and would be gone for a long time.

When Leo came back empty-handed, Piper was alone in Chris's room. He found her, as she was looking with sadness at the pieces of paper left on his desk. His school stuff was well organised and she discovered his summaries for his English literature, History and philosophy lessons. On the paper, it was written in a meticulous handwriting and looked like he intended to hand it in. She had never realised how elegantly her son could write, everything was really precise and he used colours to make it clearer. "I didn't know my son worked so hard for school. He has taken clear and concise notes of all his lessons and they are written in beautiful handwriting. I didn't know he writes like this and studied so hard." She whispered.

"Nobody knew it." Leo admitted it.

"How could this happen?"

"I don't know."

"What did we miss, Leo? We're his parents."

"We... we thought it was his adolescence." He said more to himself than to his wife.

She didn't reply because talking was becoming too painful. He wrapped his arms around her body and she huddled against him and cried. They were lost. They had no clue of how to understand what had happened this day. They thought Chris was just so troublesome because of his adolescence. He was such an easy child when he was younger. They didn't know when he had changed, when the easiest child became the most difficult one. They had never imagined the situation to be this bad. Leo tried to be strong in front of a broken Piper, but inside was suffering just as much.

At the same time, Phoebe was back at home, behind her computer and was thinking of the best words to write to her nephew. She had shared her idea of writing an email to Chris with Paige, Coop and Henry but she didn't want to give her sister and her brother-in-law new hope. He had taken his laptop; therefore he must be able to check his emails from time to time. She just hoped that he would answer her and let them know that he was all right.

"_Dear Chris,_

_How are you doing? You said in your letter, that you know exactly what you're doing but we don't, sweetheart. We're all lost and worried. I don't need to tell you the state that your parents are in. What happened, Chris? We're here for you. Whatever you need, we want to help you. We're your family. Please, sweetheart, come back home. If you really don't want to go home, can you at least, write and tell me why? _

_Answer me, Chris! Please! We need to know that you're fine or even still alive! We tried everything to find you! Nor Leo, or Paige could sense you. The crystal wasn't helpful. We couldn't summon you. "To call blood to blood" doesn't work. We wrote a few new spells but they had no effect. Leo looked for you in the Underworld. Coop's ring didn't work. Where are you, sweetheart?_

_I really look forward to hearing from you! Please! Go home!_

_Your Auntie Phoebe!_"

The next morning, as soon as Piper woke up, even though she hadn't really slept at all, she ran to Chris's room but it was still empty. She had hoped it was just a nightmare. Unfortunately, it was the sad grim reality. Chris had left the previous day.

As early as they could, she went to the police station with Leo, Paige and Henry. After 24hours, the police could start to look for Chris. As they went in, Darryl saw them and came closer. "What's happening this time? What kind of information do you need?" he smirked.

"Chris's been missing since yesterday morning." Henry explained. "We want to start a search operation for him."

Darryl invited them to enter into his office. Once they were on their own and they couldn't be heard, he added: "What happened? Has a demon kidnapped him?"

"No. He... he ran away." Leo answered whereas Piper couldn't say a word.

"Ran away? Have you tried to use magic to find him?"

"Of course. We have tried everything!" Paige said.

"How do you know he ran away and it's not something else?"

"He left a note in which he told us it was a deliberate choice and he took his stuff with him." Leo said.

"Ok. I need you to tell me everything, from the beginning. As we go along, I'll write down the information that could be useful."

"We don't really know what happened. Piper found the note yesterday morning, when she went to his room to wake him up." The Elder said. "We tried everything we could think of. Nothing worked."

"Have you tried to call him on his mobile phone?"

"Of course but he broke his SIM card." Henry explained. "They did everything that a magical being could do. I didn't find any clue in his room. His bank refused to answer without a mandate. We have nothing. I just hope his friends have more information."

"Have you talked to them?"

"Not yet. I preferred waiting to talk to them as a cop."

"So, you think he prepared for his departure?"

"I'm sure he did." Henry replied without commenting on Piper's sob. "Every useful detail has been erased. We can detect a mobile phone, so he's destroyed his SIM card. In his stuff, there's nothing personal."

"We must talk to his friends. Do you have any names?"

"John is his school friend and Tom is one of his friends, from his former football team. They must know something." Leo said.

"Let's go now. We have no clues and the only way to find information is to talk with Chris's friends." Henry declared.

On their way to Ashton Park School, Chris's secondary school, they called the headmaster to alert him of their arrival. He was waiting for them outside, when they arrived. He used words and sentences to show his sympathy to the parents but they didn't listen to him. Piper wanted to see the teenagers who could help them to understand what had happened in her son's mind, and Leo knew exactly what he was saying. They had met him so many times because of Chris, so he knew the score. Chris was a disturbed kid and the difference between his behaviour and his marks, was the best example. How could the best student in the school get caught smoking or drinking so often? Fortunately, Darryl interrupted the little plump man in mid sentence and asked him if they could meet Chris's main teacher.

Miss Hunt was Chris's teacher for English literature, one of his two favourite subjects and was also his form tutor. She was in her thirties and had worked at Ashton Park School for the last five years. Her blond hair waved to her mid back and her blue eyes were hidden behind elegant black glasses. She was astonished when she heard that Chris had run away. Unfortunately, she couldn't give them any clues about the young Halliwell.

"I'm really surprised. To me, Chris is a really intelligent teenager. In my class, he's the best and is really kind to the younger students in his form. I'm aware that outside school, he's a little bit different because we've already talked about the difference between his behaviour in my class and outside. I'm sure he's going to come back and next September, he'll start his course at University."

Again, they didn't find any useful information. They hoped that speaking to Chris's best friend would be more useful. With comprehension, Miss Hunt left and went to collect John from his class. When she went back to her classroom, Darryl went with her and explained briefly the situation to the students and asked them to come to the police station, as soon as possible if they had any information or any news from Chris. Any clue could be important no matter how small if it leads to Chris coming back safely.

When John left the room with the teacher, he was surprised to see Piper and Leo. He felt bad for them. It was hard for him to learn that his friend had run away, but he couldn't imagine the pain that they were in. "So, John, what can you tell us about your friend's plan? Did you know that he was going to run away?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Darryl repeated.

"I don't know anything. I swear."

"So, Chris didn't tell you he was leaving?"

"He did. But he said he was _thinking_ about when he was leaving."

"When did he tell you this?"

"Last Sunday, two days ago! Now, I know what was going on with him, but at the time he seemed a little bit strange."

"Strange how?"

"He texted us on Sunday morning. I was pissed off when he woke me up with his damn message. He asked us to come to the park Sunday afternoon."

"Afternoon?" Leo repeated. "You went to meet him in the evening?"

"We met about 7. We didn't really understand why he asked for to meet us. Before leaving, he told us about his idea to leave town. But he said: I'm thinking about it! He wasn't sure at all about whether to leave or not."

"You misunderstood." Paige tried.

"Perhaps. But I don't think so. He lied deliberately."

"What did he say about his idea?" Henry asked.

"You think he said the truth? He knows you would question me. Chris isn't stupid. If you want to know, he said he wanted to go to France because he likes its literature, or to Italy because it's the place for history and good cuisine or to New Zealand because it's beautiful and they speak English. So, if you follow his reasons, he would be there."

"Did he say why he would leave?" Paige said.

"He wanted to see new things. He was done with Bristol. Too boring. He wasn't really clear. We thought he was joking. Who could imagine their friend would do this?"

"It was the first time he mentioned this?"

"Yes. He was strange all the weekend. Friday he left the party early. I mean he left us early. Where he went, I don't know."

"Home." Leo commented.

"Saturday, he told me he was sick."

"He was studying at home, but not sick."

"People who want to study a Saturday evening must be sick. I thought he was really sick. The vomit thing, you know." John replied.

"What about the girl?" Piper said.

"Which girl?"

"Chris has a crush on a girl. Who is she?"

"Chris has a crush? Come on! He would have told me this! I can't imagine Chris having a crush!"

"He told us! He hoped he was going to meet her Sunday evening!"

"I don't think so. He texted us for Sunday and except Sam and Bea, there was no girl. He doesn't have a crush on Sam or Bea. I'm sure."

"There's a girl!" Piper repeated. "You must have seen him being interested in a girl!"

"Recently? Laura, Jessica, Elizabeth, Kathryn... I don't remember the others."

"The others?"

"Yeh. Chris wasn't in love with any of these girls but he had a good time with them." John smiled.

"Excuse-me?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs Halliwell but Chris isn't the kind of man who would like to have a relationship. He's more a one-night stand kind of guy."

"What you're saying: Chris lied to us?"

"To everybody! He prepared everything, the little jerk! All the crap he said on Sunday was his way to say bye!"

"At least, he said to you Good bye to you." Paige mumbled. Piper scowled at her sister.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any more information. I don't think there's someone who can really help you here at the school and I don't think there's a girl." John apologised.

The discussion with Chris's friend didn't help them. They understood why it was important for Chris to see his friends Sunday evening, and therefore why he lied to them about it. His behaviour during the last weekend was becoming clearer, but the reason for him leaving was still an enigma. After talking with John, they met Tom, Chris's old friend who he played football with. Unfortunately, they didn't learn anything useful, he knew less than John did. On the advice of John, they interrogated three other people from their little band. They were all astonished to hear that he had run away and didn't understand his reasons for doing so. The fact that nobody understood what was happening, scared Piper and Leo even more than before. Their son must have kept his secrets very well, because everyone thought he was fine or he was just a difficult teenager. No one seemed to know what was really going on in his head at all.

With permission from the police, they went to the bank where Piper and Leo had created an account for their son. They learnt Chris had taken all the money out of his account in the last two months, which meant he had been preparing for this during the last two months. He didn't have a penny in there. Without any money, in this bank, they couldn't try to follow his card transactions and therefore they couldn't be any help to them.

The second day without Chris ended the same as the first day: without anything new. They were still at the same point they were when they found Chris's empty room. They had no idea where he was, how he was and why he left in the first place.

On the third day, the first thing that Piper did was to check in his room again, but it was still empty and was empty for the next four years. She saw her husband, her older son and her sisters before she left the manor for a demon-killing spree. She spent all day in the underworld, killing demon after demon. Worried, Phoebe and Paige followed her and helped where they could so that she wouldn't end up killing herself in the process.

The fourth day, the sisters keep hunting demons, Henry investigated with his contacts in the probation industry and Leo used his Elder position to search for something, anything. Unfortunately, they had nothing more and they started to despair. They became more and more worried every day and started to think that they would never find him.

By chance during the afternoon, Phoebe saw Leo sitting alone on Chris's bed. She went to see him, but was astonished to see her brother-in-law so devastated. He was crying for his missing son, and this was the first time that they knew of that he had broken down. Piper was irrational, eaten up by her anger and her worry and he didn't want to add to that. They should be together in this hardship. Phoebe leant at the doorway. "Are you ok?" She whispered even though she knew a father couldn't be fine in this kind of situation.

"What do you think?"

"No."

She sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Leo was looking at a small cup, which had been won when Chris was still playing in the football team and they still had something in common. He sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was staring at this silver object as if it was the first time he saw it. "Was I as bad as a father?"

"No. You are not a bad father, Leo. We don't see anything it wasn't just you. It was everyone."

"My son has called me by my name for the last two years, Phoebe. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. A teenager needs to have a scapegoat and unfortunately you were his."

"He left a note for Piper. But there was no word for me in it."

"Leo, I know it was hard between you two the last two years..."

"Two years? It has always been hard with Chris and me. As if I couldn't understand him. Piper was the one who could understood him but she didn't see this too."

"Nobody, Leo. I didn't feel anything and I'm an empath and a former student in psychology if I didn't know than no one would have. I'm sure there's something else going on here."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Chris has always been secretive. It's nothing new. He's a smart child. He'll come back."

"I hope so. He's my baby boy. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to him.

"Nothing will happen."

"Piper is home?"

"Yeh, she is preparing potions up stairs."

"I'll talk to her, she needs to relax. I don't think Chris would like to see his mother working herself to death."

"So do I!" Phoebe replied and she checked her emails on her Smartphone without any conviction. But to her surprise she saw his name on her messaging service. A large smile was on her face and tears were threatening to pour down.

"_Hi Aunt Phoebe, _

_I'm sorry to hear you're trying to find me... stop doing this, please. I'm fine, really! Not only still alive but fine! Don't be so worried about me. I'm not on the street, I have a place to live and as you can see, I have the Internet! Can you tell my mum, I'm fine? Reassure her, please! I won't come back, Aunt Phoebe, so stop waiting and looking for me. Just live your lives, like you did before I left! I can't tell you why I did this. I want to but can't. Just forget me and forgive me. Please all I want is for you to enjoy the rest of your lives. I won't reply to your messages again, this will be the last time you hear from me._

_Love all of you. _

_Chris_"

Unfortunately, the message didn't really reassure her. It just confirmed what Chris said in his letter: he wasn't going to come back and didn't want them contacting him. She called her sisters and the rest of the family to share with them Chris's answer. Piper wasn't reassured and was angrier and sadder than ever before, she started to cry. "At least, we know he's still alive!" Phoebe whispered to her younger sister who scowled at her.

"Be glad, Piper didn't hear you and your reference about Chris maybe being dead."

"You were worried about it as well!"

Piper went back to the attic to prepare potions and other spells in order to summon Chris and to chill out in killing more demons. Leo followed his wife and supervised her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Paige went home with Henry who had worked all day without result and they both were tired out. Phoebe smiled at Wyatt who was still leaning on the doorway of Chris's room. "Your little brother will come back!"

"I know."

"If you need anything, just call us. We're going home. We need to see our girls as well. But anything you need, we're here for you!"

"Go! If I need you, I know I can call you." Wyatt promised.

Phoebe and Coop embraced him and then they left the manor. Once he was alone, Wyatt looked around his brother's room and felt guilty. He wasn't sad or worried. Inexplicably, he was almost happy with the situation, that made him feel guilty because he knows he shouldn't feel happy. He had been ashamed of his brother for the last few years, but he didn't miss his mischief. They weren't close at all. The farther away from his brother he was, the better he was. When he saw his parents in this state, he wanted to yell at Chris and tell him he was an idiot. He didn't understand why he was so selfish and he didn't want to know. He would like him to come back, for his mother who had given everything to her children, but he personally wasn't that bothered. They didn't have any kind of relationship; they were brothers but acted as if they were strangers. He decided to call his girlfriend and share with her his feelings and try to take his mind off Chris for a while.

At home, the first thing Phoebe did was reply to Chris's email, even though she secretly knew that he wasn't going to reply to her. She sat at her desk and tried to find the words to convince him to go home. But at the same time, she wanted her heart to speak.

"_Hi Sweetheart, _

_Please, come back! We're waiting for you and we'll wait as long as you aren't home with us. We can't abandon you. At least, explain to us why! Please Chris! We love you. Let us show you, how much we love you. We can help you; if you are in trouble we can help fix it._

_Take care, Chris. _

_Love! _

_Your Aunt Phoebe._"

The next day, it was the fifth day without Chris and Piper was becoming totally irrational. She left the manor after coming to Chris's room. She went with Leo to the Underworld and killed as many demons as she could find. Her sisters, her husband or her first-born son didn't know how to calm her down. She was so angry and sad. Angry against herself and the world, because she hadn't seen or heard anything from him and sad because of her loss. Her state reminded Leo of how she was when Prue died. When he realised the comparison, he knew who could help her get through this. A Few hours later, Phoebe and Paige were calling their oldest sister back from the dead. With a cocky smile, Prue Halliwell was materialized. Immediately, she lost her smile. Her sisters were as pale as death and looked more miserable that she had ever seen them before. She was astonished to hear that her nephew had run away. When she met Piper, she realised Phoebe and Paige looked pretty good in comparison with Piper, who seemed crazy. She helped her sister to relax and tried to find Chris in vain. As a ghost, she should have been able to find anybody on Earth, but it was as if Chris wasn't there. She knew he wasn't dead because she hadn't seen him in the hereafter.

The eleventh day after, he had left Chris wrote his last email to Phoebe. Therefore, they knew he was still alive somewhere.

"_Hi Aunt Phoebe, _

_As_ _I said in my previous message, I'm not going home and I know that I am selfish but it's better like this, even if you don't understand. I just want to say to mum and all of you how sorry I am!_

_I'm fine and I'm even starting work in four days. But Aunt Phoebe, this message is my last one, you won't hear from me again... I have a new messaging service. I won't check this one again. Let me go, please. It'll be better for everybody. Can you say to mum, I love her and she's the best mother in the entire world even though I left? She is why I stayed so long at home! _

_Take care! _

_Love all of you as long as I live. _

_Chris._"

After this message, they didn't have any more news from him. They never knew what kind of job he had managed to get, where he was and if he had made any friends. Paige and Phoebe tried to find him during the following two years, whereas Leo kept on trying to sense him. Henry checked on his system regularly to find anything to do with him. Piper worked a lot at the restaurant, spent a lot of time in the club and showed Wyatt she was there for him, because she couldn't imagine losing him as well. But in their heart, Chris was still missing and if there were anything he ever needed she would be there for him as soon as possible.


	5. Talking to Chris

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Only my ideas and the news characters belong to me! _

_A huge thanks to _Vicky the Charmed fan_ for proofreading my story. I'm deeply grateful for her help with my English, which isn't my mother tongue, and for her suggestions._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Talking to Chris**

_3__rd__ March 2023, St Thomas's hospital, London, 7:00 am, Friday_

Piper had been waiting for Chris, for four years and now she found him, finally. In her veins, the fear simmered. In her heart, she wanted to hug him, to tell him how much she loved him, but at the same time, her mind was telling her, that he may not want to see her and she was terribly afraid of that. She couldn't even imagine Chris asking them to leave and then never being able to talk to him again.

At about 7:00am, Chris started to move in his sleep. He frowned, because of the slight light in the room. He was surprised to realise that he wasn't in his own bed. There was an unpleasant object in his nose and he could feel that his left wrist was in a pot and his right knee had a bandage around it. He partially opened his eyes, but closed them immediately because of this damn light. He didn't notice his parents, who had jumped from their seat in order to come closer to him, when he had started to wake up. Piper's hand was still tightening around Chris's but he didn't realise it was her; after all he was used to have his hand being held by his partner at the waking time.

"Chris?" Piper whispered. He frowned because he knew that voice. He had missed that voice so much. But how could his mother be close to him?

"Mum?" he asked in a hoarse voice, even though he couldn't imagine that she was really there.

"I'm here, Peanut! Mum is here!" she reassured him despite the tears running down her cheeks.

"Mum!" he repeated, with a hazy spirit. The last thing Chris remembered, he was still living in London and his parents didn't know that he was there. He had left home and taken back control of his life. He hadn't seen his parents for four years. How could they be there? He didn't want to open his eyes and look into their eyes.

"Everything is fine, Chris. You had a car accident last night." The witch explained, whereas Leo stayed in silent.

The word "accident" was like an electric shock in Chris's mind. When had this accident happened? How long was he unconscious? Did he dream about his London life? Was it real? But if he was really living in the British capital, how did his parents find him? He might be still in Bristol and the simple idea horrified him. Was he drunk when he had the accident? Did his alcoholic mind make up all the events that happened in London? He hoped deeply he hadn't imagined everything. "What... What happened?" he asked, faltering.

"We don't know yet. Nobody told us." Leo said. When he heard Leo's voice, Chris opened his eyes and sharply stared at him. The fact that Piper was there, next to him, didn't surprise him, but Leo was there as well, that was a different thing all together.

"Dad?" Chris murmured. He was astonished and his heart contracted painfully. In his father's eyes, he saw surprise and Chris realised that it wasn't his habit to say "dad". Before leaving Bristol, he never used to say this word, but in his new and imaginary life, when he was talking about his father, he always referred to him as dad and not Leo. To Chris, if Leo was surprised to hear him calling him dad, it was because he was back to Bristol and he had imagined everything. "I mean..." Chris started trying to find a way to explain why he had just said this.

"Everything is fine" Leo said in order to reassure his son. When he heard Chris calling him dad, warmth wrapped around him. His son may have forgotten all his anger towards him. Even in the note he had left in his room four years ago; there hadn't been anything about Leo. Piper was the perfect mother. Hearing this little word from Chris's mouth was reassuring. He wasn't as bad a father as Chris thought he was. Unfortunately when Chris started to explain himself, Leo noticed the pain in his eyes. He didn't want to hear his son's explanation, because he felt too guilty for this. He wanted to reassure him, but the distance between them was still there.

"We're with you, now, Peanut!" Piper promised. Chris turned to face her. Looking into Leo's eyes was painful, but looking into the wet eyes of his mother was worse. A wave of guilt wrapped around him. Piper was sad, because of him. A little smile appeared on his face, when she touched his cheek. He had missed her touch so much. He frowned slightly when he noticed his mother's hair. The last time he saw her, her hair was short but now it was really long, which meant he had slept a really long time or it meant he had lived in London without seeing her for four years. His eyes looked down and he saw his tattoo. His parents had found him in London! How? He didn't know.

"I've missed you so much, Chris..." Piper whispered and wrapped her arms around him.

"So have I, mum." He admitted and tried not to cry.

"Why, peanut..." Piper started after she had moved back, in order to look into his eyes.

"Don't ask, mum, please!" Chris begged without looking at them and closing his eyes.

"I... ok... if you don't want to..."

"Thanks!"

Leo didn't say anything but he wanted to learn why his son had left. Moreover, he would like to understand Chris. At this moment, their eyes crossed again and the young man broke the visual contact immediately. But Leo had time to see again the pain in them. He tried to push away his guilt but the green eyes stuck in his mind. His son didn't seem at his ease with them. He wanted to help him, but he didn't know how he could be useful.

"May I ask if you're fine? I mean, if you were fine before your accident" Piper asked.

"Sure" Chris smiled slightly. "I am," he said, but he added in thought that he felt better now, than he used to feel in Bristol.

"Great."

No one knew what to say in this situation. Chris wasn't able to face them. He had wanted to have his mum back so many times, and he had waited his entire life for Leo. On the other hand, Piper and Leo wanted to understand, but they couldn't imagine losing him again. The only thing they knew was that Chris lived in London now. However they would love to know what had happened to him during the last four years.

Suddenly, the sound of a text message broke the silence. Chris turned his face to his mobile and released his mother's hand and tried to grab his mobile, which was in the drawer of the bedside table. But when he moved to sit, he grimaced in pain and put his right hand on his broken ribs. Piper stopped him and pushed him softly so that he was lying in his bed comfortably. She took the mobile phone to give it to him.

Her curiosity was piqued, because she just had time to read "Can't wai tonight!" Surprised, she thought her son had a girlfriend. Chris cracked a smile at the view of the message. His glimmering eyes were a confirmation to Piper's idea about the sender of the message.

_Jamie: Have a nice day! Can't wai tonight! Xoxo_

_Chris: B glad, nobody's going 2 hit ur legs during ur sleep tonight... Had a mishap... Sorry! Xoxo._ Chris had just the time to put the mobile on the lamp table when a second message rang. He ignored his parents' questioner look and answered with a smile.

_Jamie: What do u mean? Demon hunting? Xoxo_

_Chris: I0m with my parents... Xoxo_. This time, Chris kept his mobile in his hand and waited for the answer. He knew that James was going to reply immediately. His curiosity was piqued and Chris didn't say enough to understand the situation.

_Jamie: :-o explain urself Chrissie! R u ok? Xoxo_

_Chris: I0m OK, had a car accident last night, no memories about it! Still in hospital, don't know which 1 yet! My parents were already here when I woke up! Why? How? Don't know! Don't worry! Xoxo_

_Jamie: Want me 2 b there? Xoxo_

_Chris: Thx Jamie but it ok. Enjoy ur day at work ;-)! We both no how much I missed my family... I kill demons, must b able 2 deal with my parents... Xoxo_

_Jamie: Not because u r glad to c them (is there just her?) won't be difficult! Demons and family aren't the same! Anyway, call me whatever the moment if u need! Xoxo_

_Chris: Mum and Dad r here. Hope u meet her... Come here when u finish work! Xoxo_

_Jamie: Take care! Luv u! Xoxo_

_Chris: 3_

During a moment, Chris stayed motionless and just looked at the messages. With a little smile, he added: _Chris: And I need 1 cigarette... Xoxo_

_Jamie: Addicted! Xoxo_

_Chris: I need to make up 4! My boyfriend's far away! __ Xoxo_

_Jamie: ;-) Just say it and I'll b there! Xoxo_

_Chris: 3 _

_Jamie: 3_

"In which hospital, am I?" Chris asked

"St Thomas's, London" Piper specified. "You want to tell your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend?" he repeated.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't." Chris replied. "Why do you think I have one?" he smiled.

"Why couldn't I imagine you with a nice woman?"

Chris laughed and thought of his boyfriend. Piper and Leo smiled as well at the view of Chris laughing. Chris found this conversation very funny. His parents wanted to know if he had a girlfriend. They didn't ask if he was in love with someone. He didn't have a girlfriend but he had a boyfriend. "Sorry, mum. No nice woman. I just want to tell my best friends, where I am and why I can't meet them tonight."

"Sorry" Piper pulled a face.

"Don't be. Nice try!" Chris congratulated.

_Chris to Jamie: St Thomas's hospital! Xoxo_

_Jamie to Chris: l'll ask Kyle 2 orb me there when I finish working. l'll b quicker! Xoxo_

_Chris to Jamie: Perfect! But don't orb straight into the room! Can't freeze my parents and Leo is Kyle superior, remember! Xoxo _

_Chris to Billie: Move ur ass 2 St Thomas' hospital! Can kill demons but can't freeze a car... :-D B proud of me! May I ask u 2 bring me my mobile charger, clothes, stuff 4 bathroom and the book (on my lamp table!) There's my bag behind my bedroom door! Thx! By the way, my parents found me... If u want 2 meet a Charmed One... Or just c ur best friend, move! Xoxo_

"Is there anything you need, peanut?"

"No, thanks. I've just asked my friend." Texting James and Billie helped Chris feel more comfortable, despite his parents' presence. After Chris's mobile went off, it was Piper's mobile phone going off.

"Sorry" she apologised. "Pheebs! ... Yeh! ... It's what I said... Fine... Sure. Ask Paige or ask Coop if she's working... Yeh Wyatt worked today... No, I haven't... No just you and Paige... See ya!" Piper hung on the phone. "Phoebe kissed you," She added to Chris.

"Thank you. So do I."

"She is going to come later. With Paige."

"Ok. Orbing is useful" Chris teased.

"Yes, it is" Piper admitted.

At this moment, the door opened and a middle-aged man entered the room. He was wearing a white coat and was reading information off a clipboard when he came inside. He raised his eyes and discovered the young man still lying in the bed and his parents sitting on each side of the bed. "Mr Halliwell, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Fine. I think."

"No pain?"

"Not really. Except if I try to move, I feel pain in my abdomen. What do I have exactly?"

"I'll prescribe you more analgesic." The doctor said and wrote a note down. "Your left wrist is dislocated; you have three ribs and your right kneecap is broken and the ligaments of your right knee are torn. I think that's all. Oh and just a little scratch above your eyebrow. Nothing bad."

"So, when can I go home?"

"Not today, Mr Halliwell. If everything is alright, tomorrow. I just want to keep you under observation and I have to wait for the authorisation from the police."

"The police?" Chris repeated, astonished.

"Yes. Because of the accident. They would like to talk to you. Do you have any memories of what happened?"

"No not really."

The doctor didn't add anything. After a quick check up and adding some notes to his medical sheet, he removed the tube from Chris's nose and took out the drip. "May I ask you to fill out this form about yourself? The hospital just needs some information like your address or a phone number. I see that we've already had your medical information from your parents, can you check them?"

"Sure. I'll do it!" Chris accepted.

"There's no rush. If you don't have any questions, I'll leave you."

"Yeh, I just have one question!"

"Tell me."

"Can I go out? I mean you took out the drip and the other thing, am I allowed to go out and breath fresh air?"

"Sure. There's a terrace on the top of the building but you need a wheelchair. You have to wait to this afternoon for crutches. And you can't walk without them."

"Doesn't matter. The wheelchair isn't a problem. Smoking is allowed on the terrace?"

"So, your initial question was whether you can smoke?" the doctor smiled.

"Yes, I admit it!" Piper and Leo tried to hide their surprise about Chris's smoking habit. They had talked about this possibility many times, when Chris had been still at home, but Piper had always said that Chris wouldn't start a stupid thing like that.

"Smoking isn't allowed on the terrace, you can only smoke off hospital grounds, this is at your own risk and we aren't responsible. Someone will bring you the wheelchair and the analgesic for the abdominal pain."

"Thank you. May I ask you to help me with the wheelchair?" Chris asked his parents, when the doctor left the room.

"No problem. We're going with you" Leo promised.

The nurse arrived a few moments later. She gave him some analgesic by injection and helped him to leave his bed despite his grimace in pain. "All my stuff, which I had when the accident happened is it in the drawer?" Chris asked.

"Everything we found" she promised.

The young Halliwell took out his packet of cigarettes, wallet and mobile.

"There's a coffee machine on the ground floor, if you want." The nurse said.

The Halliwell's left the room and after few minutes in hospital, they took the lift and arrived on the ground floor where they found the coffee machine. "Do you want a coffee, Chris?" Leo asked.

"No thanks."

"Piper? An espresso?"

"Yes. You don't drink coffee?" she asked Chris.

"No, I don't really like it. I prefer tea. And I think one addiction is enough." He joked. Piper and Leo smiled, despite their discomfort of this discovery. They looked at each other and knew that they were thinking the same thing. They could see how much Chris had changed during the last four years. They had the impression that they had back their little child, how he was before his awkward stage. Although they hadn't met him for a long time, he was more open to them.

When they sat on the bench next to him, Chris took out one of his cigarettes and placed it between his lips before lighting it up. He tried to control the smoke in order to not disturb his parents. They observed his movements, which were natural and elegant. He inhaled and exhaled the smoke fumes as if he had done it during all his life. However, for Piper and Leo, it was the first time they had seen him smoking and it was the reason why he didn't face them. He didn't want to see the look on their faces, and what they really thought about his bad habit. His looked out at Big Ben and the Westminster Bridge, which wasn't crowded by the tourists yet.

"So, how is your restaurant going, Mum?" Chris asked after breathing out the smoke.

"Good. This last year, it was mentioned in a culinary guide. It's the third mention." She specified.

"That's great!"

She was about to say something else when Chris's phone rang. "Sorry!" Chris apologised before answering. "Hi Billie, what's up? Yeh I am! ... It's not because I'm in hospital, I can't ask my best friend how she's doing! ... Hey! Sure! I'm interested in what you said! You're my best friend remember! ... Don't compare yourself with Jamie! It's totally different... No, he isn't with me... Yeh he asked me but I told him to go to work! And, you go to your course! ... My stuff? Bring them later! I can wait... I can't ask Kyle to do it! Because, because... Have you just read my messages? ... Yeh ... It's why I can't ask him! ... Yeh... I'm fine! Jamie said the same... No, he didn't call... He's working now. My room number? Umm... Mum, do you know my room number?" Chris asked to his mum who tried to understand her son's conversation.

"It's D2."

"Thanks mum." He thanked her. "Room D2, Billie. But go to your course first... It's more important than my stuff... Have you listened to me once in your life? ... Sure... See ya." The young man hung up the phone. "Sorry! One of my friends insisted on coming here instead of going to her uni course!" Chris added for his parents.

"Are you a student?" Piper asked.

"Me? Not at all! But she has almost finished her degree. So, I have to push her a little bit if she wants to pass her last exam in June."

"And you? What are you doing?" his mother enquired.

"I work. The terrible truth of life: working!" he cracked a joke. "But I like my job!" Chris added not to worry his parents.

"What's your job?" the witch kept on asking questions.

He stubbed out his cigarette and said: "I'm a barman. I'm a pretty good barman without boasting about myself. It may be because I had a good teacher." He complimented his mother referring to his experience at her club, P3.

"Working at the P3 helps you in your job?"

"I think I could even say, it's thanks to it that I got the job!"

"How long have you worked there?" Leo asked.

"Almost four years." He admitted.

He bit his lips with embarrassment because he knew about what his parents were thinking. He didn't know if he was able to describe his life here even though he knew they deserved to know about it. They were his parents. At least, his mother deserved to learn everything she wanted to know about his London life, because Chris was aware of how worried she was. He noticed how the Charmed one and her ex-whitelighter looked at each other when he said "four years". "The... the club is near Hyde Park. I work there every night, 6pm-2am, except on Sunday because it's closed and I have just one other day off during the week. I think the accident happened when I was heading home. I mean I had the accident last night, didn't I? Today is Friday?"

"Yes, it is. Hospital called me early this morning, about 3 o'clock." Piper explained. "So, you have been working in the same club since you... you..." the witch couldn't say '_since you left home'_ but Chris understand what she was referring to.

"Since I arrived in London." He finished. "I started work in my third week." He explained without referring to Bristol.

"It's the job you referred to in your email to Phoebe?"

"My email? Eh... I think so, because I didn't have another job." Chris confessed and he looked at the Thames. "How did the hospital find your number last night? I mean I'm not upset about it but I'm just surprised," he added quickly because he didn't want his parents to think that he was unhappy to see them.

"They found my number on your mobile phone. So, they called me."

"And you orbed here." Chris finished.

"It was the quicker way." Leo said.

"How are you feeling, Peanut? Has the analgesic made any effect?" Piper enquired.

"Yes, it has but I'm thirsty and starving. I hope they will bring me something to eat when they come back to my room. And something not too bad..."

"I can orb somewhere and buy you something. If you want?"

"Yeh, why not! Thanks"

"If you orb somewhere, could buy me a croissant or something else. I'm hungry, too! But you might find something around."

"There's a Starbucks nearby. It's on the street in front of the hospital, between the London Eye and Waterloo station." Chris explained.

"So, I'll try to find it. I'll join you in your room. Do you know what you want?"

"Just a little thing to eat. Whatever! And a Chai Tea."

"A what?"

"Your father has never been to Starbucks." Piper teased.

"Come on, Piper. You exaggerate and you know it. What did you say you want?"

"A Chai Tea. Medium size."

They returned to the hospital and came back to Chris's hospital room. Meanwhile Leo went to buy something to eat, Piper helped Chris to settle into his bed. She touched his hair and sat next to him. "Don't leave me again like this, Peanut!"

"I won't, Mum!"

"I was so worried."

"I'm sorry!"

"Did you... Did you find what you were looking for in London?"

"I found myself. We both know, mum, that I couldn't have kept on having the life I lead."

"What do you mean?"

"Alcohol, cannabis... I haven't smocked since I arrived here, except cigarettes I mean, and I don't drink as often anymore. I left because I knew I couldn't keep going on like this. I was destroying my life, Mum. You did your best for me. You couldn't have been any better mother. I knew you were there for me."

"It's still the case, Chris. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"I know. It's just that... Alcohol gave me something you couldn't give me." He admitted it.

"And what was that? Chris?"

"I can't tell you that." He whispered.

"Why?" Piper didn't notice Chris's movement, but unconsciously he touched his tummy on his left side.

"Mum, I..." Chris started to talk in order to explain what he was able to say to his mother, when Leo entered into the room. He looked at them and realised that he arrived a little bit too quick. Piper and Chris needed some time just together. It had always been like this, his son and the mother were close enough to share private moments. He felt too much like he had disturbed them and should leave them to it. He saw it in his wife's eyes and his son didn't raise his eyes to look at him. He just murmured a thank you to him for over his muffin and the tea but Chris couldn't say anything more, because he was talking about the past that he had tried to forget.

He felt his mother's hand tighten around his own, in order to slightly push him to talk. He sipped his Chai tea and took a deep breath before talking. "I left, because I knew I had to take back control over my life. Parties weren't enough anymore and I couldn't keep going on like that, I was destroying my life. Really!" He repeated. "Now, I'm done with alcohol, sex, cannabis... I have a great job, a nice apartment, and an amazing..." he stopped and decided to not say he had a boyfriend. "Some amazing friends..." he smiled at himself still looking at his mug and not at his parents. "My life has changed, really changed!" he confessed, but this last sentence was said when he raised his eyes to look at his mother.

Piper smiled but she didn't know how to answer Chris. Her son had just talked about his old way of life. The tears wanted to run down her cheeks but, fortunately, she kept control of herself. She didn't know what she could say, because she thought that Leo's presence would have stopped Chris, and she had to admit that he had really changed, in a good way. Leo was as surprised as Piper. According to him, Chris would have never talked about himself in front of him. This fact showed them the change in their son. "If you're happy, it's the most important thing for me."

"I am, mum. I'm really happy. And I'm glad to see you here." Chris added. Nevertheless when he expressed his relief to have them close to him, he looked at Piper, because it was too hard to look into Leo's eyes. Chris didn't know how to act in Leo's presence and he could feel that his father had the same impression. They both didn't know how the other thought. This was why Leo wasn't sure if Chris referred to Piper and himself when he said he was glad to see them or if he just his mother. The witch wanted to add something, but at the same moment, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

_Next chapter: 11th of November_


	6. Aunts and friends

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Only my ideas and the news characters belong to me! _

_A huge thanks to _Vicky the Charmed fan_ for proofreading my story. I'm deeply grateful for her help with my English, which isn't my mother tongue, and for her suggestions._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Aunts and friends**

_3__rd__ March 2023, St Thomas's hospital, London, 9:45am, Friday_

Then, Phoebe opened the door slowly. "Hi Sweetheart, can we come in?"

"Hi Aunt Phoebe, sure, come in!"

"Hey little man! How are you doing?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine, despite this." Chris smiled and he showed his injuries.

Piper stepped back in order to leave enough space to her sisters. Paige was staring at Leo and Piper with a knowing look, whereas Phoebe hugged her nephew. But instantly when she touched him, she was plunged into a premonition. Her face looked as if she had been shocked by something. Immediately, her sisters and her ex-whitelighter understood she was having a vision. However, because they were so concentrated on Phoebe's reaction, they didn't notice that Chris's reaction was almost the same as his aunt's.

"Phoebe? What did you see?" Piper pressed her for an answer. Before she had time to answer, Paige came closer to her sister and healed a little injury that had appeared on her left eyebrow when she was in the vision. While Phoebe was being healed, Chris touched his eyebrow and frowned, because he had the impression that his scratch had opened up again despite his stitches.

"I saw your accident," Phoebe said.

"My accident?" The young man replied, but he knew exactly what she had seen, because he had had the same vision at the same time as her. Unfortunately, he couldn't say so because nobody in his family knew about any powers.

"Yeh. A man punched you and you fell into the road exactly when the car drove past."

"Why did he punch you?" Paige asked, curiously.

"I would like to know that myself," He admitted.

"Do you remember anything before the accident? Where you were yesterday evening or anything else?" asked the middle-sister.

"I was working and if I understood well, the accident happened when I was heading home."

"You work at night? You're what? A security agent?" the youngest witch enquired.

"He's a barman." Piper specified.

"It's why I finish working at 2i in the morning."

"Anyway, I don't think it was related to a demon, so I don't know why I had that premonition. The most important thing now is that you're fine."

"So, can I hug my little man?" Paige teased her sister and then she wrapped her arms around the youngest Halliwell.

"Are you enjoying living in London?" enquired Phoebe after she had taken a seat, next to Paige in front of his bed.

"It's great..."

"That means you really live here?" supposed Paige.

"Yes, I do! I live to the north of Hyde Park. You may be able to visualise the long road, Bayswater Road, Aunt Phoebe?"

"A little bit. But I lived in Fulham. So it wasn't really close."

"Near Stanford Bridge Stadium." He commented.

"Yep. Have you ever been there?"

"For one football match. Chelsea v Swansea, last season." He specified to his father.

"Many goals, right?"

"Yeh, 4-3. We were lucky."

"Are you living there alone?" The youngest sister asked.

"Yep, I have a small apartment there."

"No girlfriend?" smiled Phoebe.

"Nope."

"Really?" Paige doubted.

"Really. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Why did you leave? What?" Paige added to her sister and brother-in-law. "I'm sorry if you have to repeat yourself, but we weren't here before."

"I didn't tell them why and I won't."

"You won't? Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. That's all," he said unwaveringly.

"Paige, don't push him!" Piper ordered. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Peanut."

"I know you want to know, but I can't. That's all. You have to deal with it."

"Why can't you tell us?"

"Paige!" Piper scolded.

"What "Paige"? He said he couldn't explain to us why but he didn't say, he couldn't say why he couldn't tell us. Can you understand me?"

"It's a bit confusing and we don't need to know. The most important thing is that you're fine." Phoebe said. "So, lets talk about you. Not about your reasons, but about your life now, here in London! I mean all we know is that you live near Hyde Park, you're a barman and you don't have a girlfriend, we want to know more about you."

"I'm still the same person. Yeh, I've changed, my life has changed but I still like the same. I still follow football results and I watch matches if I'm home. I still listen to music to concentrate. I don't know what I can tell you, because I'm still me. I'm even still working in a club, it's just now it isn't my mum's club," Chris joked. "What has really changed is that: I don't smoke cannabis anymore and I don't drink as much as I used to do. I mean the last time I drunk was two weeks ago and it was just a glass of wine in a restaurant, I don't feel the need to have another one either..."

"What kind of restaurant were you in?" Phoebe enquired. "A nice and romantic restaurant, with a girl?"

"Nope. A simple Italian restaurant and I wasn't with a woman. Sorry, my answer is still: no girlfriend!" he smiled, while he thought about his last date with James, in their Italian restaurant with the view over the Thames.

"No potential girlfriend?"

"Nope!"

"I should say a boyfriend?" the middle sister cracked a joke.

"What?"

"I was joking! You should have seen your face."

"Sure, you're joking."

They kept on talking not only about Chris, but also about the Charmed ones' lives. The young adult had to admit that he had really missed his family. Nevertheless, he couldn't imagine going back to his old life, which was over now. None of the sisters tried to discover his love life, even though Phoebe was very close to finding the truth.

He was about to ask his aunts, how his cousins were doing when the door opened sharply. "You totally suck!" a blond girl said as she pointed at Chris with her index finger. A slim woman who was about 24 came inside and looked angrily at Chris. The young Halliwell looked at her with a falsely arrogant smile. He didn't reply because he knew exactly what she was going to do or say. She stopped in front of him and ignored the other people in the room. She ran a hand through her blond hair and gave him his rucksack.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff." Chris said simply.

"Thanks for your stuff? It's all you can say? Thanks for your stuff? You suck! You know that? How many cars are there at 2.00 in the morning? I'm pretty sure you were run over by the only car, which was on the road last night. Nobody else can be so stupid. That's all."

"Did you find my mobile charger?"

"In its usual place. You're a freaky maniac remember? Instead of talking about your precious charger, may I have my daily kiss?" she asked falsely sulky. He winked at her and she bent to kiss him on the cheek.

She didn't notice that Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige were staring at her. They observed her and her behaviour with Chris. After Chris had said he didn't have a girlfriend, they were really surprised to see him so close to her and they had to admit that she was pretty with her red shirt, her blue jeans and her long hair.

"My parents are here." He said with a little movement of his head. "Billie, my crazy best friend. My mum..."

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs Halliwell!" Billie said to Piper and shook her hand. "Chris has talked about you so many times. It's an honour."

"Thank you," Piper said, although she didn't know how to act.

"My dad, my Aunt Phoebe and my Aunt Paige."

"Hi!" Billie shook their hand and shared a knowing look with Chris who looked falsely annoyed.

"What happened?"

"I don't remember exactly but someone punched me, I fell into the road as the car drove by. Bad timing."

"Did you know him?"

"Not at all. Humans can be really crazy sometimes."

"Yeh, stupid you mean." She confirmed with a smile. "I should go, if I don't want to be late to my course. I just wanted to make sure you're fine."

"See for yourself! I'm fine if you disregard my broken bones!"

"I can see that! I'm sorry but it was nice to meet all of you. I will come back," She promised to Chris. "I want to stay but I know myself. I can't stay next to the Charmed ones and act as if they weren't the most powerful witches on the planet. I know too much thing about you, remember?" she whispered in his ears as she embraced him.

His intact arm wrapped her in order to keep her close enough to him to be sure that his parents wouldn't hear what he said. "Come back when visitors aren't allowed, come with Kyle." He added.

"I'll let James know when visitors aren't allowed and come at a separate time. I don't want to be with you and your boyfriend at that time."

"Thank you, but we won't do anything in the hospital."

"That's what you say now, but I know you and you know yourself." She smiled. "See you!" she added before leaving the room.

"If she isn't your girlfriend, is she your ex-girlfriend?" Phoebe enquired. "You look close."

"We just look. We aren't and we haven't ever been together. It would be too strange."

"It would be strange to date with a sexy girl? You prefer having a sexy girl as a friend?" teased Paige.

"I do. We aren't interested in each other. I admit it, she's pretty but we will never be more."

"Men are so strange."

"And women are so complicated!" Chris replied to the youngest sister.

"Long experience in this field?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"What do you mean by long experience? Many relationships? Long relationship?"

"Long experience must be more than one or two relationships and a real relationship must be more than five dates."

"Nope, I don't have a long experience. But I know Billie very well, too well and she knows me very well too."

"How did you meet her?" Piper asked.

"Long story, Mum. I was working, and I helped her with a little problem and after work, we talked about ourselves. That's all."

"You said a long story!"

"I did, Aunt Paige. But I summarised the situation for you. You're welcome!"

"What does she study?" Piper wanted to know.

"Initially, she wanted to be a nurse but I think now she would prefer being a paramedic. She needs to be busy."

"I'm sorry but I must go now. I have an appointment at Magic school. Phoebe, do you want to come back to Bristol with me or I'll bring you home later?"

"Later. I would like to spend some more time with my nephew."

"See you soon, Chris! I'll come back with the children and Henry. Take care!"

"Bye, Aunt Paige."

The youngest sister left quickly the room and walked through hospital to find a place outside, where she could orb to Magic School. But incredibly, when she arrived in the hall, she saw one of her fellow whitelighters and ex-boyfriend. She stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Kyle?"

The handsome man who still looked as if he was 28 turned to face her and he looked very surprised. He walked in her direction and kissed on her cheek. "Paige! It's so incredible to meet you here! What are you doing?"

"Chris, my nephew, had an accident last night. Piper found him finally. You must have heard that Chris left four years ago. What about you?"

"I... I'm here to visit one of my charges' boyfriend." He invented as he didn't want Paige and her family to understand that he knew Chris. He had never said to his ex-girlfriend that he had a son, James, so she may question him about his child. Paige's presence confirmed what Kyle had always thought. James's boyfriend was Piper and Leo's son. It was the same child. Since he had first met Chris, he was sure that he had met the young man before, but hadn't been sure exactly where from. James had lied about his magical heritage; a whitelighter mother and a witch father... It was the opposite: an elder father and one of the most powerful witches. However, Kyle knew Chris's reason for his departure, and what the worst part was. He avoided Paige, Leo and the other elders, because he knew the truth but when one of his charges needed him, he had to go Up There and acted as if he didn't know the bad secret. He had tried since he met Chris to understand the puzzle by himself. At least, he helped James's boyfriend and Paige's nephew as much as he could as his unofficial whitelighter.

_** Flash Back **_

_20__th__ July 2020, Bond Street, London, 3pm, Saturday_

Kyle's reflexion was centred on his son's boyfriend. He was really curious and wanted to meet the young man and, despite his son's ban on questioning him, to guess who his parents were, because except from Piper and Leo Halliwell, he didn't know any other witch – whitelighter couple. He had never even heard about another love story between a witch and a whitelighter before, but what made him think of Piper and Leo's son was that he had the same name. When he was still alive and in contact with the Halliwell's, Piper had given birth to a little boy called Christopher, as well. Strange coincidence. Rumours said Leo's son was missing and Paige had explained to him the young man had left the manor one day without leaving any clue to where he was. But despite his supposition, he promised his son he won't talk about Chris to anybody. No Elders or whitelighters must hear about him. His reasons of leaving his family were really serious.

A few years after he had become a whitelighter, Kyle had discovered he had a son. He followed James's life as much as he could, although he had been very discreet. His eyes followed James, who looked exactly like his father, and his boyfriend who were just coming. Meeting his son's boyfriend was a little bit weird but he found them cute walking side by side. When they came close to him, he stood up and embraced his son. "Hi dad!" James smiled.

"Hi Jamie!" Kyle replied without saying anything about the "dad" in a public place and he didn't notice Chris's frown when he called his son _Jamie_. "Hi Chris, I'm Kyle."

"Hi Sir!" Chris answered, awkward because it was the first time he was in this kind of situation. He had never dated anyone long enough to meet their parents.

"Call me Kyle." The whitelighter specified and Chris nodded. "I'm just 28."

"You're dead!" James whispered and they sat down.

"You're trying to put your boyfriend at ease? Because talking about death isn't really reassuring. You mister psychology!"

"It's ok, don't worry. I've seen worse." Kyle didn't answer because the waitress had just arrived. When he looked again at Chris, he tried to remember who Chris reminded him of, but his sunglasses were hiding his eyes. Half witch, half whitelighter and a familiar appearance, he must have Halliwell blood. But he didn't look like Leo. He may have Leo's eyes. He must have taken after Piper. Kyle frowned whereas he tried to find similarities between Piper and Chris. However he didn't know if this was just speculations.

When James said something, Kyle didn't hear because he was lost in his mind. "Kyle!"

"What?" he asked and stopped staring at Chris.

"What were thinking about?"

"Sorry, I was lost in my mind."

"About whom?" James insisted.

"I was trying to remember whom you look like!" he explained to Chris.

"Me?" the young witch said worriedly.

"Have you ever heard about the Charmed Ones?"

"Dad!"

"What? I'm just asking him something about magic."

"What is it?" Chris asked with a poker face.

"They are the three most powerful witches in this world. One of them is married to an Elder."

"Elders can be married?"

"He's an exception. So, what's your job, Chris? I can ask him this, right?"

"Yes, you can."

"I'm a barman. Listen, I know it must be strange for you because a love story between a witch and a whitelighter is forbidden, but if I tell you who my parents are, they would have some problems."

"I won't tell the Elders about you. I have a son. They would cut my wings if they knew I'm in touch with him."

"They would do the same with my mother's wings it they knew she had a son." Chris lied, but the situation was so weird that it made him smile.

"I understand!" Kyle admitted but when Chris smiled, he saw Piper's smile.

They tried to talk, without referring to the magical world or Chris's family even though some of Chris's facial expressions were totally Halliwell. They were interrupted by Chris's phone. He looked at the message and frowned. "I... I have to go. I won't be long!" He added to James. "Billie needs me. Demon problems." He specified in spite of Kyle's presence.

"Sure. Go!" James accepted.

"Thanks. I'll be quick!" Chris kissed him quickly. "Sorry!" he added to Kyle.

"Remind me why he left home!" Kyle said once Chris was gone.

"I won't remind you, because he would be mad if he knew I told you."

"You tell me everything. I won't repeat anything you tell me. So, remind me. I need to know why I can't tell Piper and Leo where their son is."

"What? You... You know his parents?"

"I think so. 95%, even 98% sure. He has his mother's smile and he speaks like a Halliwell."

"He's called..."

"I know! He's Chris Perry. His mother is a whitelighter his father is a witch. I don't want to know if you have another information about his family. I have an idea and if you confirm my idea, I won't be able to keep this for them. I know one of his aunts pretty well. Just remind me why he left."

"One of his father's colleagues abused him. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Avoid going Up There and seeing his aunt, his father... I won't say anything, I swear, Jamie. If he's the person I think he is, that means he was abused by one of my boss's. I don't want to have my soul recycled. Elders won't like it if I accuse one of them!"

"So, you know his family?"

"Every whitelighter knows his father. Leo is an Elder. His mother is one of the Charmed Ones. But it's not what I think. I..."

"Sorry!" Chris interrupted him when he sat down.

"Do you have a whitelighter?"

"What?"

"When the Elders feel a new witch, they send him a whitelighter to protect him, to guide him. I won't explain to you what your mother's job is."

"I don't have one and I won't. The Elders can't sense me. When I left my family, I took a potion. No magic way, and no mortal way can find me."

"Are you interesting in having an unofficial whitelighter?" Kyle asked seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"You need me, you call me. I need you I call you. You need information about demons, I check to the Elders. What do you think?"

"Where's the trap?"

"No trap. We just try to be friends for James and a whitelighter can help you if you want to vanquish demons." Kyle explained but he didn't add his real reason. He wanted to help him because it was the only thing he could do for him. But not only for Chris, had he seen the distress in Paige's eyes and Leo hadn't been seen Up There very much. He couldn't imagine how Piper's feeling. Her children were the most important thing in her life. She would prefer having her son protected, than a son in danger at home.

"Deal accepted." Chris accepted.

_** End of Flash Back **_

_3__rd__ March 2023, St Thomas' hospital, London, 10:15am, Friday_

"I wish we could have had time to talk a little more, but I have a meeting at Magic School with Gideon."

"It's ok. I'm... I'm waited. I'm glad to hear that Piper finally found her son. She deserves it. From what I remember, she was a great mother."

"We just want to understand, even though he doesn't want to say anything, not even the tiniest clue. We want to know what we did wrong, not only Piper and Leo but Phoebe and I as well."

"I'm sure he has a good reason even if he doesn't to tell you." Kyle explained and he thought Chris's reasons for not telling were honourable. "One day, he may tell you. If its just one of you that will help. You know, talking in front of the entire Halliwell clan might be hard for him. Trust me; I'm sure everything is going to be fine, now."

"He even doesn't want to tell us who his girlfriend is. He could give us her name! I'm sure there's something between him and the blond girl who came in."

"The blond girl?" Kyle repeated but this time it was really hard for him not to laugh. He imagined Chris, Billie and, especially, James's faces if they had heard about Paige's suspicion. Chris and Billie as a couple was an absurd idea according to the whitelighter.

"Yeh, a pretty girl. She just brought him some stuff and couldn't stay long, because she's a student. I'm really sorry, Kyle but I have to go. Gideon would scold me if I'm late."

"Elders! Aren't the patient types, are they? Bye!"

"See you soon, I hope! Not in another four years, I hope. You missed many meetings Up There."

"I was busy!" he lied because he couldn't confess why he really avoided the Elders now.

When she left hospital, he waited a few minutes and then, he went out because he couldn't visit Chris yet, not with Piper and Leo there. He texted Chris to reveal to him that he had finally found out his true identity.

_Kyle to Chris: Hey "Liar" ;-) How r u doing? Hope u have a pleasant moment with ur parents and ur Aunt Phoebe! Cya l8er when ur parents aren't there!"_

_Chris to Kyle: Liar? A little bit strange with my parents... If u know my Aunt Phoebe, u know my parents, dont u? Have I missed something?_

_Kyle to Chris: The first time we met I asked u if u new the Charmed Ones! You said NO! U lied! But especially, on ur letterbox, it's written Christopher Perry Halliwell. All the Halliwell r really glad 2 have found u! Family important 4 them! How do I know them? Leo if 1 my boss, remember? And how culd I have not heard bout Piper, Phoebe and Paige? 2 famous in magic world!_

_Chris to Kyle: U have known who I am all time, haven't u?_

_Kyle to Chris: Yep :-D I dated ur Aunt Paige when u were born! U av ur secrets, I have mine!_

_Chris to Kyle: U dated my Aunt? :-o_

_Kyle to Chris: Not really dating! I was 2 obsessed with Avatars! U have heard of them, haven't u? I mean James has referred 2 them all the time since I explained him how I died an u haven't said aught bout them! _

_Chris to Kyle: I lost! I know u died coz of them an Jamie always teased u referring to them. But who r the Avatars?! My family know them? U died in Bristol? I dont think Paige's lived in London..._

_Kyle to Chris: The Avatars killed my parents when I was a child... I swore 2 avenge them! I research bout magic an learnt bout the 3 most powerful witches 2 whom I asked some help. I was close 2 Paige but we didn't really date! Piper and Phoebe were suspicious and over protective their baby sister! The Avatars killed me and I became a whitelighter... I warned the world about the threat, so I deserve whitelighter!_

_Chris to Kyle: Y didnt u keep on datin Paige even thou whitelighter? My parents r married... witch an elder!_

_Kyle to Chris: It's forbidden! Haha! They r an exception! We can talk bout this l8er if u want... Now enjoy ur time with the explosive sister!_

_Chris to Kyle: They think I txt my girlfriend or potential girlfriend :-D ! Tell me more bout the Avatars? The threat?! _

_Kyle to Chris: Great they think I'm Billie... goin 2 tell u more tonight Now stop it!_

_Chris to Kyle: Dont wanna wait... Patience int my friend. Can ask parents :-P! An yeh u look like Billie..._

_Kyle to Chris: Learn patience coz u wont talk bout the Avatars with them! Order from ur whitelighter ;-) Dont want Leo 2 cut my wings... _

_Chris to Kyle: Why would he do that? U haven't done wrong!_

_Kyle to Chris: Every whitelighter knows Leo lost is son 4 year ago... Do u think he would like 2 know I was in contact with u all the time? And we both know there another elder who wuld b mad at me if he new it!_

_Chris to Kyle: Another elder? ..._

_Kyle to Chris: U told me why u left home, remember? Piec puzzle together ...I understood._

_Chris to Kyle: ... Sure he would b soooo happy 2 c me... _

_Kyle to Chris: Nothing's goin 2 happen! U aren't alone anymore!_

_Chris to Kyle: Thx Kyle! U r a great whitelighter ;-) _

_Kyle to Chris: __ :-)! Cya!_

During the rest of the day, Chris thought about the Avatars and the fact that Kyle and Paige were almost a couple. This idea was terribly strange. He tried to visualise them together but there was no way he could do it. Kyle and Paige! Paige and Kyle!

Who are the Avatars? Why didn't his parents talk about them before? The Charmed ones had killed so many demons since Phoebe cast the spell, which gave them their powers, he couldn't have heard about all of them. But the sisters and Leo mentioned some of the more dangerous demons many times. When Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Leo explained to Wyatt, Prue, Patty, Penny and Henry how to control their powers, they referred to their own experiences. It was why Chris heard so many anecdotes at home. While his brother had the opportunity to practise magic, Chris had spent hours alone with the book of Shadow and flipped through it. He thought he knew the book well, but he had obviously left some gaps. If the Avatars were a threat, why wouldn't he find anything about them?

* * *

_Author's note: So, what do you think of that chapter? Phoebe and Paige finally showed up and Billie and Kyle made the first appearance!  
_

_Next chapter: 18th of November! Title: The car accident! See you next week readers and have a nice week until then! _

_Review replies: _

_Karen: Thx for your review^^! James (his real name is James but Chris calls him Jamie) looks like his father, so like Kyle. James will finally be there in chapter 7, even though he was in the last chapter in the flash back! I hope you like that chapter. Have a nice week^^ _

_Lois: Thx for your review. Do you want me to answer in French or English? Je vais continuer en français, ma langue maternelle! Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai cru avoir mal lu la fic concernée et que la review concernait une autre de mes fics (une en français). J'ai été quelques perturbées de lire du français pour une fic en anglais^^! So, I hope you like the last chapter! Have a nice week!  
_


	7. The car accident

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Only my ideas and the news characters belong to me! _

_A huge thanks to _Vicky the Charmed fan_ for proofreading my story. I'm deeply grateful for her help with my English, which isn't my mother tongue, and for her suggestions._

_I published chapter 4-5 again because the text messages may have been difficult to understand. I hope it's easier now! :-)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The car accident**

_11:55am, Friday 3__rd__ March 2023, St Thomas's hospital, London._

At least, Chris didn't have the time to wonder about the Avatars too much, because his parents stayed with him all day. The idea of leaving their child alone was intolerable. Piper couldn't imagine going home, instead of spending time with her youngest child. Leo, whose presence was surprising to Chris, wanted to make it clear to their son that they were still here for him and that they still loved him. They even refused to leave the room when a policeman came in to question Chris about the accident. When he knocked at the door, the three Hallowell's had just finished eating. "Christopher Halliwell?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to talk to you about your accident last night. Madam, Sir, may I please ask you to leave us for a few minutes?"

"Why can't we stay? We're his parents." Piper replied in a protective way.

"You are over 18, aren't you?"

"Yes! But they can stay, I don't mind."

"Don't you think it's reassuring for a young man to be questioned with support and not alone by a policeman?"

"I don't think so, Madam. But if Mr Halliwell desires your presence, I won't be against it."

"I do," Chris added and then he winked at his mother. "Tell me about your questions."

"I would just like to hear you about what you remember before the accident."

"Not too much, I have to admit. I finished working after 2am – I'm a barman – and headed home on foot like every day. I just remember that someone who was about 50 was following me and talking to me, but I can't remember his words. When I crossed the road, he yelled at me and punched me in the face. He surprised me. The car arrived at that moment, bad timing!" Chris explained using the information got from his premonition.

"So, according to you, the driver couldn't have avoided the accident?" the policeman asked and wrote everything Chris said.

"I think so. It was too quick. He may have been just as surprised as I was."

"Do you think the man, who punched you, had seen you, where you work?"

"It's possible. I can't remember everyone I met while I'm working because there are too many."

"Have you already got chatted up when you're working?"

"Sure. Many times."

"How do you react?"

"I play the game a little bit," He admitted with a grimace. "You know my goal is to sell, so if people say I'm to their liking, I won't reject them. I just make it clear: I'm not interesting. It's happened a lot since I started to work there. I have never had any problems before."

"But you play their game?"

"It depends on what you mean by playing their game. I just stay professional. It depends on what people tell me, and how they say it. In the past a drunk or almost drunk woman tells me she loves my eyes and then I just ask her what she wants to drink with a charming but still polite smile."

"Have you ever got chatted up by a man before?"

"Yes. Why? Do you think he punched me because I refused to sleep with him?" he asked, revolted.

"do you play the game when a man compliments you?"

"Yes. I still just want to sell drinks. The most important thing for me is to make clear nothing's going to happen. I react the same way whether it's a man or a woman. It's my job."

"Can you try to remember any details, even the smallest detail about yesterday and this man could help?" Chris leaned his head back on his hand and closed his eyes to find memories of the last night. He wanted to remember strongly what happened and therefore sent an astral projection into the past. He looked to the side of the bed next to him, was the past version of himself. With relief, he realised nobody else could see him. When he observed himself, he understood that he had projected himself as he was in his vision of last night.

_**Flash back **_

"I love your arse, honey! I want to fuck you! You're so hot!" Saying Chris was astonished was an understatement. He turned to face the man who had just spoken. It was the same man. He realised, that had punched him, because he refused to have sex with a drunk pervert.

"Ok, now it's enough! I am not interested, ok? You say one more word to me and I'll ask the bouncer to kick you out." At least, now Chris knew he had made it clear. He noticed the movement of his hand and knew exactly what his past version wanted to do because he would like to do the same: blow that man up! Thanks to the vision, he remembered everything.

_** End of flash back**_

Without seeing what happened next, he was able to that the man was kicked out, because he had referred once again to his sexual desire with him. When he opened again his eyes, he was back to his hospital room. He looked at his parents who smiled at him to encourage and support him. "Any memories?"

"I think I can remember something, but you should question the security guard where I work. I think Simon was working yesterday."

"Why?"

"The man expressed his desire to do something to me. He did it many times. I warned him that if he didn't stop, he would be kicked out of the club. I think that's what happened."

"When you say his desire to do something to you, you mean sexually?"

"Yes, he wanted to shag me," he repeated and grimaced in disgust.

"So, if he was kicked out, the security man should be able to confirm it?"

"Sure. Do you want his mobile number?"

"That will be helpful and can I have the name of the club where you work?"

"_The Exotic Journey_. His name is Simon. I'm sorry; I don't remember his last name. But I'm sure he was there yesterday and – today's Friday – so he's working today."

"So, I'll talk to him and see what he can tell us about this man. He's about 50?"

"Between 45 and 50, I think. He's bald, tall and a little fat."

"A regular to the clubs?"

"Not mine. It was the first time I saw him there I. I would have remembered a man that said many times he wanted to fuck me." Chris clarified but he noticed Piper's horrified face when she heard his last words.

"I meant he looked like someone who went to a lot clubs, pubs, in general not only your club?"

"It may be. Why?"

"Because you're the fourth barman who has been attacked this month. So, we think it's always the same man. We've heard the same story every time. A barman was attacked after he had finished working because he refused to have sex with a man. You're the only one who had an accident with a car but in your case, you're lucky."

"I'm lucky?"

"The others' injuries were worst and in one case, there was psychological damage. So, if you have any information about him, we really need it."

"Sure. I don't think I have more but I'll think about it and let you know."

"You've said more than the other victims. We learn the most from a security guard because in every case, he was kicked out. Two other victims asked to be put under surveillance, do you want to be?"

"No, it's ok. Thanks!" Chris refused as he felt his power thrilling on his veins.

"Chris, are you sure?" Piper interrupted him.

"Absolutely, Mum." He swore. "I'll kick his ass if he tries to touch me again!" he added in thought.

"So, if you haven't any more questions, I'll leave you. Thanks for your cooperation, Mr Halliwell!"

"You're welcome!"

As the policeman left the room, Piper got closer to Chris and touched his cheek in a reassuring gesture. Chris glanced at his parents who were looking at him worriedly. "I'm fine! Nothing's going to happen, okay? Stop looking at me like this."

"Chris, a man attacked you!" Leo recalled him.

"I know. But I'm fine despite some broken bones."

"We should be able to find him, magically, don't you think, Leo?"

"I think so. Phoebe's premonition might help."

"Hey, remember? I said: I'm fine."

"Chris, we know what we're doing. Don't worry." Leo reassured him.

"I'm not worried because I'm fine. You don't have to find him. The police are going to find him."

"Peanut, we know you want to be strong and you want to show us that you're an adult, we get it. Now let us protect you. Magic may help."

"I don't try to be strong because I am not afraid of him and I don't want to show you anything, I know I'm an adult."

"We understand you're not a child anymore, Chris." Piper repeated. "So as an adult, take on board that we're going to find him."

"As an adult, mum, I remind you that normally, you don't use your magic for personal gain!" Chris answered with a victorious smile.

"It's not personal. We want to protect an innocent: you!"

"Come on, mum. It's personal. You want to protect your son! Say something!" He added to Leo.

"I agree with her. You're our son, but you're an innocent as well."

"I thought there was a difference between innocents protected by the police and innocents protected by witches. In one case meaning this, they need to be protected against mortals, like me and in the other, they need to be protected against demons, NOT like me."

"So why did Phoebe get a premonition then?" his father asked and this time, Piper smiled at him victoriously.

"Phoebe said no demons were in the premonition."

"Peanut, this conversation is pointless."

"Oh God, thank you. They understood!"

"No, you have to understand."

"Come on, mum. As you've just said, we're getting nowhere."

"We won't change her mind, Chris. Forget it. She's too stubborn."

"Fine. You're right. Do it despite the personal gain."

"Thank you!"

"It isn't an adult behaviour but I can understand your emotional reaction."

"You can say what you want, Peanut, I won't change my mind. Nobody touches my son and gets away with it." Chris opened the mouth to say something but he retracted. He couldn't tell his parents what he had in mind. Someone had done it. Fortunately, his mobile beeped at that moment. He shook his head and took his mobile phone.

_Jamie to Chris: How it going on with ur parents? Xoxo_

_Chris: Fine, they want 2 find my aggressor... Stupid idea! What bout u? Xoxo_

_Jamie: same as usual! Which aggressor? Y not? It b quicker with magic... Xoxo_

_Chris: Haha my mum r calling Phoebe right now 4 this! I dont know if I saw Phoebe vision or if she saw my vision of the accident... I remember my accident... Xoxo_

_Jamie: Let ur mum called ur Aunt! Charmed ones wuld b quicker than u! __ What happened? Dont let me worm the story out of u! U know I hate this! Xoxo_

_Chris: I know... exactly y I dont say everything in 1 message... Suspense... We culd b quicker! Xoxo_

_Jamie: I'll get my own back, u know... When I do it, u'll beg me... __ Xoxo_

_Chris: I want 2 c it... ;-) I want 2 leave this dam hospital... Miss u! Xoxo_

_Jamie: stop do this! Tell me what happened! Xoxo_

_Chris: I wasnt doin anything. Must stop writing u, my parents r waiting... Xoxo_

_Jamie: They can wait __! Tell me! Xoxo_

_Chris: Tel u what? Beg me! Xoxo_

_Jamie: Tell me what happened an tonight I'll give u a reason to beg me! Xoxo_

_Chris: want 2 c this... my parent r lookin at me strange... Xoxo_

_Jamie: Haha I can imagine ur stupid and simple smile! Xoxo_

_Chris: U r talkin bout urself! I dont smile stupid! U do! __Cya Xoxo_

_Jamie: Chrissie! Plz... __I worried Xoxo_

_Chris: I knew u were goin 2 beg me Xoxo_

_Jamie: Now u have ur cocky smile Xoxo_

_Chris: U love it, dont u? Xoxo_

_Jamie: Sure... Especially last Sunday when u were beggin me 2 b quicker, Babe... Xoxo_

_Chris: Ok, I tell u! Cant talk bout sex next to my parents! But who r the Avatars? Xoxo_

_Jamie: Wait u askin ME bout MAGIC? Wow! Real bad accident... U said no talkin bout sex? Real real bad accident ;-) Xoxo_

_Chris: U always referred 2 the Avatars bout Kyle death. I dont know them! I just curious! An yeh real bad accident... Dont wanna b excited next 2 my parents who r already thinkin I text Billie... Xoxo_

_Jamie: Billie? So ask Kyle! I just know they killed him an my grandparents. Xoxo_

_Chris: Billie came this morning... My parents an my aunts r sure she's my gfriend or my ex-gfriend... So u know nothing bout them... Crap! Note bout a girl when he died? Xoxo_

_Jamie: ur sexfriend... He was dating a whitelighter... I think! What happen last night? Xoxo_

_Chris: Ex-sexfriend... :-P the whitelighter was half witch... My aunt Paige! Last night... Durin my work, a serial pervert explained me whatt he want 2 do with me... In a variety of words... U'll b red if I repeat his words. I ask Simon 2 kick him out but he was real interested in me, so he waited 4 me an followed me... He kept going on suggesting. I stop near Hyde Park Corner 2 make it clear, once 4 all. I was on the point 2 use my power when he punch me... 4 a aged 50 man, he still had force! Bad timing, the car arrive at this moment... Xoxo_

_Jamie: Does he know were u live? I'm already red... Xoxo_

_Chris: He dont know an dont b red, I'm fine! I'm the 4th barman, so the police really want 2 find him. He injured more bad the other victims. Xoxo_

_Jamie: So, he lucky there was the car coz without this u wuld have used ur power, right? Xoxo_

_Chris: He's lucky... I'm not... Xoxo_

_Jamie: Hope ur family find him... I hate the idea of a free pervert interest in u! Xoxo_

_Chris: I can protect myself! But I hope 2, dont need other victims! Xoxo_

_Jamie: Sure... R u real fine? Xoxo_

_Chris: I swear! the pain kill has made effect. I dont feel pain in my abdomen anymore an my wrist an my knee r ok if I dont move, 2 much! Emotion difficult 2 say... Glad 2 b with my mum, strange 2 b with my dad, was nice 2 c Phoebe an Paige... I said I wont say why I left. Mum said it ok... They have 2 handle it coz I dont wanna talk bout it...Xoxo_

_Jamie: I know what u need! No pain killer! Enjoy this time with them an stop think: Leo is ur dad that all! I wanna meet Paige if she dated Kyle! Xoxo_

_Chris: What do I need? Paige is marry now! Kyle an Paige is old story __! I try 2 enjoy but u know me, I think 2 much... Xoxo_

_Jamie: I know a way 2 make u stop thinkin! You need a good massage an some kiss... ;-) Xoxo_

_Chris: Make me stop thinking! 3 tonight real kiss an not just virtual xoxo!_

_Jamie: 3 XOXOXOXOXO_

_Chris: Go back 2 work! Xoxo_

_Jamie: ... Long day! This computer sux! 2 slow! Best regards 2 ur parents! Cya soon! Xoxo_

_Chris: U work every day on a computer... That sux! My parents wil b so glad 2 meet my best friend... Xoxo_

_Jamie: Best friend?! Chrissie?-_- Xoxo_

_Chris: They dont know I bi! I tell them bout us l8er! I swear! *-* Plz! Xoxo_

_Jamie: ... How do u think u r going 2 have my forgiveness!? Xoxo_

_Chris: All u want! I ur servant! *-* Xoxo_

_Jamie: All I want? Interestin! Deal accept! Best friend!_

_Chris: Thx! I'm yours! Xoxo (u didnt write xoxo! __ First time in 4 years!)_

_Jamie: I dont write Xoxo 2 my best friend __! U have been mine all the time, Chrissie! 3_

_Chris: I'm ur exceptional best friend, I deserve some xoxo! All the time, Jamie! 3 _

_Jamie: Xoxo Xoxo Xoxo_

"I'm really sorry." Chris apologised to his parents.

"It wouldn't have been easier to call instead of so many texts?"

"He's working and yes, it would have been easier. We didn't think we would talk so long!"

"You said "he"?" Piper asked.

"Yes. "He" is my best friend, James. You'll meet him later. He's coming when he has finished working!" Chris noticed the sceptical look on his mother's face. She recognised Chris's smile as being someone who is in love. Unfortunately for them, the young man didn't know how to introduce his boyfriend after all these years. He hated lying because they didn't deserve it and, especially James didn't deserve to be kept hidden. Chris was grateful for his comprehension.

* * *

_Author's note: So, what do you think of that chapter? _

_Next chapter: 25th of November (If I'm not too tired after my archeological exam! Otherwise, it will be the 26th!) Title: entire family or almost! See you next week readers and have a nice week until then! _

_Review replies: _

_Thomatshu: Is it ok the text messages like that? I hope so :-)_

_Lois: Thx for your review. Je te réponds en français vu que notre langue maternelle est le français! Je suis francophone mais tente d'écrire en anglais car je n'arrivais plus écrire en français après mon séjour à Londres. J'aime trop écrire alors j'ai décidé d'écrire en anglais pour l'exercice. J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu! Il va falloir attendre le chapitre 8 avant que Billie et Kyle reviennent. Bonne semaine! _


	8. Entire family or almost

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Only my ideas and the news characters belong to me! _

_A huge thanks to _Vicky the Charmed fan_ for proofreading my story. I'm deeply grateful for her help with my English, which isn't my mother tongue, and for her suggestions._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Entire Family or almost**

_3:35pm, Friday 3__rd__ March 2023, St Thomas's hospital, London. _

The nurse was helping him with his crutches, even though he could use only one of them because of his dislocated wrist. He sighed with annoyance and thought about the whitelighter power of healing. He nodded while she described how to use them with his torn knee. He smiled politely although he had already heard all of this, when he tore the ligaments in his knee when he was 15. With relief, he noticed the knock on the door. His savers were coming. "Hey guess who wanted to see their cousin?" Paige asked when she entered into the room followed by two young girls and a little boy.

"Are we interrupting you?" Phoebe added to the nurse.

"No, it's fine. We've just finished. I will leave you the crutch."

"Thank you."

As she left the room, Paige and Phoebe came inside with their children. Chris observed his younger cousins with emotion. The children had changed so much in four years. Patty had just turned 14 last month, and she looked more and more like her mother Paige every day. Her black hair was longer and she was starting to look like a young woman. Her false twin sister Penny, Phoebe's second daughter was a year younger and the similarities with his uncle Coop were more visible now than ever, even though she had Phoebe's eyes and smile. He winked at the youngest child in the family, Henry Jr who had grown up the most! Chris remembered a small child who looked up to him because he used to play football for Bristol under 16s. He felt especially guilty to abandon him when he left. Henry had grown taller and Chris realised that playing with him would be a lot harder now.

"Hey little brat!" he teased after Paige and Phoebe hugged him again.

"Hi Chris!" Patty and Penny answered in unison.

"Welcome back!" said Penny.

"The family meetings were so boring without you," added Patty.

"Yeh, I can imagine that! It's nice to see you! Hey little man, look at you! You are so tall now!" he laughed at Henry who smiled at him with his usual admirer look.

"Really, tall?" asked Patty and then, Henry pushed her.

"Hey I mean it. You've really grown up, Ry'! Now it would be hard to play football against you!"

"I don't know. I try to improve my technique but I just have three training days a week."

"Three? Do you have time to do your homework?"

"Sure. I always do it." Henry swore.

"It's what he said!" Patty commented.

"Unlike you!"

"Hey!" Paige interrupted them before they had time to bicker. Chris smiled at her comment. At least there was one thing that hadn't changed in four years: his cousins still squabbled. He always found it adorable. He may have been touched by their argy-bargy because he didn't have any memories of Wyatt and himself bickering. Prue and Patty always teased their younger siblings. Chris knew in his heart he would have loved to squabble with Wyatt.

"So, you live here? In London?" Penny asked him for confirmation.

"Yes, I live here, now."

"It's so cool!" Patty commented and Penny nodded.

"Have you been to a football match? I mean here?"

"Sure! Three times!" he specified with a big smile. "You can't live in London and not go to a match, if you like football!" he added to his Aunts and cousins. "The first one was Fulham v Newcastle, the second was Chelsea v Swansea and last September it was Arsenal v Everton. I know, it isn't really polite to boast but it was amazing. Hey don't look at me like that. It's true, I can't lie about it. It was really amazing, stunning and formidable. The next time I have the opportunity to get some tickets, I'll get one for you, what do you think?" He promised, but before he had time to finish his question, his little cousin answered happily.

"That'd be great! When? Soon?"

"Henry! Stay polite, would you? We've already explained to you that premier league football match's are expensive; so don't push your cousin. Also, it depends on the price." Paige interrupted him.

"Don't listen to the spoilsport, Ry', the price doesn't matter..."

"Spoilsport? I'm a social assistant and Henry is a police officer, we aren't rich!"

"But you will have to wait, because it took us time to get two tickets the last time." Chris kept saying as if he hadn't heard his Aunt. "I didn't say who has to pay. I just said I would try to get a ticket for him!"

"You won't pay, Chris! It's really too much!"

"Sure, Aunt Paige," he promised falsely. "Don't worry, I'll have one additional ticket." He added to his cousin and he winked at him.

"Chris, it's really too much. You can't do this."

"I think I know what I can or can't do. I promise it isn't a problem."

"You really think I'm going to let you pay?"

"Yeh, why not?"

"Why not? It's too much. Keep your money for yourself. There's enough to pay, isn't it?"

"I have enough money, don't worry. I know what I can afford. One additional ticket won't blow my budget."

"He's taken after Piper; remember? He's as much stubborn as her," Phoebe whispered. Chris smiled victoriously at Paige when he heard his Aunt's comment. The children, Piper and Leo tried to hide their smile.

"I remember now. Thank you, Pheebs. But I still think he should save his money."

"I save my money and I buy what I can afford. I know how much I have in my account, don't worry. What's more, I don't have any tickets yet. So, this conversation is pointless."

Paige was at the point to replying, when Coop and Prue knocked at the door and came inside. Coop smiled and embraced his nephew, and Phoebe's oldest daughter scowled at Chris who was astonished by her angry look. He didn't know why Prue was so angry with him. He could have understood if his mother was upset, but Prue? "You really think you could abandon us just like that?"

"I abandoned you?" he repeated, but he wasn't sure he understood his cousin's point. He didn't remember having a close relationship with her. He knew Henry admired him and always asked to play with him but Prue?

"Yeh, you were the only one who could have helped us"

"Help you?" he looked at family questioning them wordlessly.

"Against them!" she exclaimed and showed her parents with a movement of her head.

"Your parents?"

"We're terrible parents!" Phoebe explained. "Look at this poor girl!"

"See! They admit it! They just want to make our lives a misery!"

"Really?" he asked dubiously.

"Oh yeh. We can't do anything we want. They give us a damn curfew, at ten."

"If we aren't, they starve us!" Penny added with a gloomy look.

"You were the only one who could have helped us but you ran away, cowardly. Now it's hopeless."

"It's a joke, isn't it?"

"No! The worst is you've changed. You think like them. A curfew? That doesn't shock you?"

"Not at all. You're 16."

"And now, we're in school for girls because they don't want us to meet some boys."

"Sure. You really think I trust you?"

"You should. You left. You were too cowardly."

Chris didn't reply because she was right on one thing. He ran away because he was too cowardly to assume his actions, to confess what happened... Unfortunately he couldn't answer this to his cousin even though he was sure she was joking. His Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop weren't bad parents.

"You were like a leader for us." The oldest cousin added without noticing her cousin's feeling.

"Prue sucks for this role."

"Thanks Pat!" scorned Prue.

When Chris turned his face to his other cousin, he glimpsed Phoebe's smile. "You're joking, brat! Your mother smiled too much!"

"Mum! Come on!"

"What? You really thought he would believe your story of starving?"

"Of course! But I'm mad at you, anyway. You live in London and you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't tell anyone."

"I hope you have a good idea if you want me to forgive you."

"A big hug?"

"It's a good start!"

The adults smiled at the view of Chris and Prue. There were too many people in this little hospital room but nobody cared because they were a family again. It looked as if Chris had never left on the 1st of April 2019.

"What do you think of a good cup of coffee? I'm sure there's a good place for one in this hospital, not that I don't like your hospital room, little man!" suggest Paige.

"There's a coffee machine on ground floor, we could go there?" Piper answered and looked at her son.

"Sounds great!" Chris agreed. He winked at his mother, because he knew why she suggested the ground floor. She had the kindness to think about his smoke addiction. Thankfully, her idea arrived with perfect timing because he started to need a cigarette. Piper may have noticed he smoked only two cigarettes today. He accepted his mother's help and moved slowly because of his broken knee. When they had left the building, Chris lit up his cigarette, inhaled and breathed out the smoke with pleasure. He needed it. He didn't look at this family because he knew his aunts, uncle and cousins must be staring at him.

"It's something new!" Paige commented sipping her coffee.

"Not really."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"I... I just mean I haven't started recently."

"When?" the oldest Halliwell enquired, while Phoebe and Paige shared a knowing look because they knew Piper didn't want to discover that her son smocked his first cigarette in Bristol.

"When what?"

"When did you start, Chris?" His mother asked with an unanswerable tone.

"Summer 2015, I think. But it was just occasionally!" he added quickly.

"Summer 2015!? You weren't 15!" Piper repeated, astonished.

"Precocious!" Patty murmured to Penny who nodded at her comment.

"I know. It was just at parties and it was just cigarettes." Chris tried to reassure her. He wondered if it was a good thing to tell the truth. He didn't want to lie about it, but he realised how painful it was for his mother to discover what he did. After all, she learnt about his addiction only this morning.

"It's the past. There's no sense to talk about it, it was over 8 years ago. I wasn't a real smoker at the time, anyway."

"Sure, it's the past." Piper admitted it. But everybody knew she didn't agree because she felt bad at the idea of her 15 year old son smoking.

_**Flash back**_

_28__th__ July 2015, Park, Bristol, 5pm, Thursday_

Four teenagers were sitting on the backrest of one of the bench's in the park. The only girl was 15 and had long blond hair. Because of her make-up, she looked as if she was 18. Her top and her mini-skirt didn't hide anything. Next to her, the older teenager, almost 16, touched her thigh and stared at her with a cocky smile. He ran a hand through his blond hair and played with the piercing on his lower lip. Then he laughed loudly at a comment of the second man. Dark hair and blue eyes, he was 15 and didn't realise that his best friend wasn't laughing with them. Indeed, the youngest teenager was lost thought. Chris Halliwell was only 14. The brunette wasn't listening to his friends, who were laughing stupidly but he was playing with a football ball. He tried to stop thinking about the previous night. Unfortunately, as usual, he couldn't erase the memory of _his_ hands touching his body. He bit his lower lip when he remembered his pain and his tears.

"Hey Halliwell! Chris?"

"Yep?"

"Cigarette?" the oldest teenager, Julian, asked showing his packet. Chris looked at the cigarette and nodded. Samantha and John, Chris's best friends, were already breathing out the smoke. He took the cigarette and let Julian light it up. He tried to inhale the smoke but it made him cough. They laughed at him but he kept going. At least, he was so concentrated on smoking; he was going to forget his suffering.

"It's disgusting!" he mumbled.

"So, stop smoking, Dude! You're pathetic. You should see yourself coughing like a codger!" John teased him.

"The first one is always disgusting! Don't worry, Halliwell. The next one will be orgasmic." Julian promised.

"It's like your first time, you know. The first time it hurts, you can't really have a blast... but the second time, it's so hot. The cigarette is the same." Samantha added.

"I say, tomorrow night, guys, we must celebrate Chris losing his virginity!" Julian proclaimed.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Your first cigarette, Dude, we must celebrate this with vodka!"

"Everything is an occasion to drink, right?" the youngest smiled.

"Of course, man!"

And the next day, Chris left the manor by the back door. He smocked his second and his third cigarettes that night and drank too much.

_** End of Flash back **_

_3__rd__ March 2023, St Thomas' hospital, London, 4:20pm, Friday_

They changed the subject. Prue wanted to know everything about life in London, Patty and Penny were back to there beyond understanding conversation, while Henry listened to Chris with his admiring face. The sisters were talking together and Coop was in conversation with Leo. They moved back to Chris's room and Paige went to Bristol to pick up Henry. On their way, she explained the information they managed to get from Chris.

The young man smiled, because he knew the next person to arrive was his boyfriend. At about 6:30pm, someone knocked on the door and Chris smiled when he saw James coming inside. His boyfriend greeted the Halliwell family with a small gesture and came closer to Chris. Fortunately, he managed to stop himself before being too close to him. "Hi Bro, how are you?" he asked and shook his boyfriend's hand.

"Fine, what about you, man?" Chris answered.

But before he had time to reply, James caught Chris's eyes and they burst out laughing. The Halliwell's stared at them without understanding anything. James looked into Chris's eyes. Trying to stop laughing, Chris bit his inferior lip. "Don't do this!" James warned and he looked at the bitten lip with too much insistence.

"Do what? Oh yeh!" Chris realised the impact of his gesture on his boyfriend who always wanted to kiss him when he bit his lip. But, unfortunately, because of his guilty and uncontrollable laughter, he did it again.

"Oh come on Chris! Stop doing this!"

"I'm sorry I didn't realise!" He tried to explain but when he caught his boyfriend's grey eyes he understood how hard it was going to be to act as if they were just friends. A lot of effort was demanding him not to kiss his partner.

"My friend, James!" Chris introduced him to his family. "James, my mum..."

"Mrs Halliwell, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all ours!" Piper replied with a large smile whereas she thought that Chris's new friends looked much more respectable than his friends in Bristol.

"My dad..."

"Sir!"

The Halliwell's didn't notice how important this moment was for James who was actually meeting his boyfriend's family after more than three years of a relationship. Even though he knew that for the family, he was "just" Chris's friend and they couldn't imagine the significance of this situation. He shook the hand of the rest of the family and tried to remember who was who. The adults were easier to remember. Piper and Leo were Chris's parents, so he couldn't get them mixed up with the others. When he greeted Paige, his attention was more focused because of the discovery of her relationship with Kyle. Moreover, in Chris's flat, he'd seen pictures of him with his aunts and uncles, which was helpful. He had heard many stories about the sisters, not only magical stories but also simple ones. But with the children, it was more difficult. At least, he could recognise Henry Jr easily. He was the youngest of the family and the only boy. But seeing the difference between Prue, Patty and Penny was another kettle of fish. They were dressed in a similarly. He frowned when he noticed Wyatt's absence. Chris's aunts, uncles and cousins were here but his own brother didn't orb to London.

With a smile, Prue looked at James, who had just leant on the wall next to the door, and she came closer to Chris. She sat on his bed, next to him. He had to bend his head to hear what she whispered on his ear. "He's hot!"

"What?" Chris didn't know if it was jealousy or if he was shocked to hear that comment from his cousin, but he couldn't say anything coherent.

"Your friend is so hot!" she repeated as she was watching his handsome friend.

"You're a little too young for that comment, aren't you?" Chris asked even though his first thought was; "I know!"

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view."

"Enjoy the view?" he repeated jealously.

"Is he single?"

"Nope! He has a boyfriend and it's really serious between them!"

"What? Are you kidding me? Hot men are always gay!"

"And his boyfriend can be dangerously jealous."

"He must be handsome too. Gays are always hot!"

Chris smiled and restrained himself from thanking her. He knew James was looking at them even though he was trying to be nonchalant. "So, how did you meet Chris?" Paige asked.

"Are you going to ask everybody how I met them?"

"Of course! So?"

"We met in the club where Chris works." He replied simply without making a comment about their passionate kiss when Chris finished working.

"In the club? Did you meet all your friends there?" Paige teased.

"Yes, all my friends."

"Is the blond girl your girlfriend?" Phoebe asked.

"The blond girl?" he repeated.

"She means Billie!" Chris clarified.

"Oh yeh, Billie! Who else?" he asked rhetorically with irony. "She isn't my girlfriend, not at all."

James hesitated to say that he had a boyfriend in order to see Piper's reaction about homosexuality, although he knew parents could have a different reaction when it's their own son. He wanted to see if Piper would be disgusted by his revelation or if homosexuality wasn't a problem for her. James was aware the only thing Chris wanted was for the oldest sister to accept their relationship. Leo's opinion wasn't as important, because Chris and Leo's relationship wasn't as close as the one between him and his. The rest of the family came in the second position. Unfortunately for James, it wasn't his place to estimate Piper's tolerance. He saw in Chris's eyes the same reflexion. Both of them didn't say anything.

At 7pm, a nurse came and brought dinner for Chris who looked at the meal in disgust. She reminded the family to leave the room soon, because at 7:30pm visitors weren't allowed anymore, but she didn't comment on the number of people in the small room, although she looked expressively. Chris hugged his cousins and aunts, shook his uncles' hand and said good-bye to them. They promised to come back the next day, on Saturday.

James shook Chris's hand before saying bye to his parents. They shared a knowing look and made an appointment a little bit later. When the hospital would be quieter and when they would be sure the Halliwell's were back in Bristol, James was going to orb into the hospital room with Billie and Kyle. Moreover, coming back later when Piper and Leo weren't there meant he could kiss his boyfriend because acting as friends was difficult and strange. In their eyes, there was a promise. They knew there were going to be alone, just them.

When Leo embraced his son, they felt the tension between them. He promised he would be here the next day. Chris didn't answer and he couldn't catch Leo's eye. His heart was still contracting painfully but he didn't want Leo to discover his feelings. Chris guessed James worried look behind him. He smiled at his father and kept himself from saying "dad". Chris's behaviour didn't escape Leo who noticed the distance made between them. At that moment, he realised Chris hadn't called him all dad. He called him that this morning when he had woken woke up surprising him, because he had used the word "dad" but after that, Chris hadn't said Leo or dad.

Piper was the last to hug Chris. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. He would stay in her heart as her precious baby and it hadn't changed anything. Why he did this or that she wasn't sure. He was her son and with Wyatt, Chris was the most important thing in her heart.

"See you tomorrow, Peanut! We're going to be here in the morning." She promised.

"Alright. Bye mum."

"I'm so glad to have found you again, Chris." She whispered.

He didn't answer her, but just smiled.

They left the room and for the first time since he had woken up, he was alone. He sighed with pleasure, because he loved tranquillity although he looked forward to seeing his boyfriend alone. He sat comfortably on the bed and used his telekinesis to get the book Billie had got from his flat. However before he opened the book: '_The name of the Rose_,' he took his mobile and texted James.

_Chris to Jamie: Orb when u r with Billie an Kyle! Xoxo_

_Jamie: We goin 2 eat something b4! Do u want something? Ur meal didnt look appetizing! Xoxo_

_Chris: Since when r u an expert in cooking? Xoxo_

_Jamie: Since my bfriend has a chief as his mother! What do u want? Xoxo_

_Chris: A kiss?! *-* Xoxo_

_Jamie: That wasnt an option, it 2 logical! 1 hour without kissin, touchin u was 2 hard. I was talkin bout eatin! Xoxo_

_Chris: U! Xoxo_

_Jamie: ;-) That sound gr8! Anythin else? Food? Xoxo_

_Chris: I trust u! Xoxo_

He opened his book and kept on his reading. He was sitting with his left leg crossed under his right hurt knee. From his mobile, a low music was coming but an hour later, the music stopped and was replaced by the short jingle of a text, which interrupted his book.

_Jamie: Can we orb? Xoxo_

_Chris: If u want a kiss, hurry up! Xoxo_

* * *

_Author's note: So, what do you think of that chapter? James finally showed up! Have you missed Wyatt?  
_

_Next chapter: 2nd of December Title: Father's absence! See you next week readers and have a nice week until then! _

_Review replies: _

_Lois: Thx for your review. Communiquer en français me convient sans problème. Je suis rentrée i mois. C'est à ce moment là que c'était dur de retrouver mon français^^. Je n'écris pas au fur et à mesure. ça serait impossible d'écrire en une semaine autant à côté de mes cours! Tout n'est pas prêt non plus, car je sens que cette fic va se transformer en une très longue fiction, un peu comme ma dernière fanfic qui aurait dut se terminer en quelques chapitres mais qui au final comptait 106 chapitres... Cependant, j'ai plusieurs pages de résumé et de notes sur les personnages. Ma beta corrige actuellement le chapitre 11 et moi je termine le chapitre 20! J'ai un peu recul comme ça^^! Le dernier chapitre était, en effet, pas très long. Ce chapitre-ci non plus. Mais le 8 sera à nouveau de 10 pages environs! Bonne chance pour tes examens (Aurais-tu une adresse mail où je peux répondre directement à ta review?) Bonne semaine^^_


	9. Father's absence

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Only my ideas and the news characters belong to me! _

_A huge thanks to _Vicky the Charmed fan_ for proofreading my story. I'm deeply grateful for her help with my English, which isn't my mother tongue, and for her suggestions._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Father's absence**

_9:25pm, Friday 3__rd__ March 2023, St Thomas' hospital, London._

In a white and blue swirl of orbs, James, Billie and Kyle appeared in the room. James ignored the others and walked straight to Chris who bit his lower lip and smiled at him, as if they were alone in the room. James raised his eyebrows at the Chris's gesture. When he was close enough, he placed his left hand on Chris's cheek. Slowly, he put his lips on Chris's and lightly kissed him. Chris smiled against his lips and he intensified the kiss by opening his mouth. Chris wrapped his injured arm around his neck to pull James closer, who was now almost lying on top of Chris. James's right hand was about to touch Chris's skin under his t-shirt when Kyle cleared his throat to remind them of their presence.

"Sorry!" James blushed and sat next to Chris who took his boyfriend's left hand with his intact hand.

"Good idea to not say that you are together to your parents!" Billie commented with a large smile. She kissed her best friend's cheek and sat where Piper had been sitting all day.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Didn't you see James's father's reaction? You shocked him!"

"I am not! They just don't need to do more than one kiss, one soft kiss when they're other people in the room." Kyle replied.

"Sorry, dad! Sorry, Kyle!" Chris and James apologised falsely.

"Be glad I'm not your mother. She would have blown up your boyfriend if you had done this!"

"That's exactly why she doesn't know. I have to protect my boyfriend, your son!" Chris specified with a big smile.

"Thanks for the prevention!" Kyle thanked and he shook Chris's hand before taking Leo's place.

"Cookies!" Billie said and gave him the packets of biscuits.

"Thanks! You save me! The food here was terrible! I'm starving! So, who are the Avatars?" Chris asked when everybody was settled.

"You are kidding, aren't you?"

"Would you prefer talking about you and my Aunt Paige?"

"I can't believe you dated a Charmed One!" Billie exclaimed.

"You still can't believe that Chris is the son of one of them!" Kyle replied.

"Even though I'm the one who explained who they are to you!" Chris reminded her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened last night, Chris? I'll tell you all you want to know about the Avatars if you tell us what happened first."

Because he knew he couldn't argue with his unofficial whitelighter, Chris told them about the recent events. He cuddled up with his boyfriend who had wrapped his left arm around his shoulders and he made little invisible circle on his right palm with his forefinger. Chris talked about the man and repeated what he had told the police and what they said back to him. He tried to reassure his boyfriend, who hated the idea of him being hurt.

"How your parents find you? Did Leo sense you?" Kyle asked.

"No, he still can't sense me. At least, I hope he can't."

"I can't sense you. So, I don't think Leo can, even though I'm just a whitelighter and he's an elder."

"Good. The hospital called my mum. When I was in A&E, they asked me to unlock my mobile and they found my mum's number. They didn't know that they had to call one of you, guys."

"I have told you, you should have an ICE number. You just have to write ICE1 and ICE2 with our mobile number. The emergency staff can call your contact in case of emergency," Billie repeated.

"So, on your mobile, I'm under ICE?" Chris smirked.

"Yes you are. You're also under your name."

"Anyway, they called my mum because she is under "Mum"!"

"And Piper and Leo orbed here immediately, obviously!"

"I told you everything, the accident, the police, my parents and what the doctor said... Now, explain to me who the Avatars are? They aren't in the Book of Shadow!"

"I want to see this book!" Billie mumbled.

"You can't find them in the book because they aren't demons."

"They aren't demons?" repeated James. "I thought they were."

"Kyle? Who are the Avatars? Why did they kill you?" Chris enquired.

"They killed me because I killed one of them. At least, I was dead before they created their so-called _Utopia_."

"Utopia can't exist, can it? I mean the definition of utopia is paradise or heaven?" the witch said.

"Yes, it is. Utopia can't exist but the Avatars believed they could create it. The Avatars are a group of powerful magical beings."

"That doesn't mean demons?" James asked.

"No. Demons are a kind of magical being. The Avatars are a different species and really powerful but they need to be a collective if they want to have power, they can't be individually powerful. The more of them they are, more powerful they are. They invite other magical beings to become Avatars to gain power. It's why I'm surprised you've never heard of them." Kyle added to Chris.

"Why?"

"Because Leo was invited."

"They... They invited my father to be one of them? When? Why?"

"Exactly when I don't know. Leo kept this for himself during few days, even weeks. I died the 14th of March. Paige told me about Leo at the end of February or at the beginning of March. Difficult to say as it was a long time ago. But they needed more power, so they asked him."

"Why didn't they ask the Charmed Ones?" Billie asked.

"Because Leo is an Elder, but they convinced him with the family argument. If there are no demons, your family is protected. He became an Avatar to protect you, your brother and your mother."

"Wait? My father accepted? To protect us? Against what? Them?"

"Oh no! Against demons. To help Avatars create a world without demons. The Avatars are able to warp reality, manipulate time and space, create illusion, and teleport... They tried during Ancient Egypt to create Utopia, but a mage called Anubis made a potion to kill them, because he knew Utopia couldn't exist. The potion is unique and can kill one of them. When one is killed it makes them weaker and less powerful, because they are all connected to each other. As perfect as a world without demons sounds, it's impossible," Kyle explained to the three young adults. "This is what your family discovered after they created their _Utopia_."

"What did they discover exactly?" Billie asked.

"They wanted a world without a trace of evil but it's part of human nature. Every mortal can create conflict even if it's by accident. So, the Avatars "removed" those who disturbed their "perfect" world!"

"Remove?"

"Yeh, remove. They don't kill people, they make them disappear."

"The difference...?" Chris asked.

"People who were removed and no longer existed to the people who knew them. Nobody could remember them."

"That's terrible!" James commented.

"Yeh, it is."

"My father agreed with this?"

"He didn't know that would happen. He thought, he hoped it would be a perfect world. When the Avatars created their world, your mother and aunts accepted and helped. They realised what was going on. Paige found in my safe my second potion."

"How did you get the potion, dad?"

"When your grandparents died, I found the potions. So, with them, the sisters threatened the Avatars. They were already weak because I had killed one of them. Leo left them, which made them much weaker. They changed the world, back again and disappeared."

"So, they could come back and create their perfect world again?" Billie enquired.

"They need a lot of time before they can try it again because they lost all their energy. I killed an Avatar, Leo left the collective and they created and dismantled _Utopia_. After all this, they are weak. They need time and new individuals. They won't come back for a really long time."

"At that moment, you became a whitelighter?" Chris asked.

"Yeh, the Elders told me that I did a great job, even though I did it for revenge. I warned them and thanks to me, Paige had the potion to put pressure on them."

"When you said revenge, you refer to my grandparents?" James asked for confirmation.

"Yes. As I told you, your grandfather was an expert on Ancient Egypt. When I was 10, he was called to Heathrow airport, for his expertise on some objects discovered in the Valley of the Kings. Among all the treasure, there were some little potions. My parents weren't looking at me and I was playing with the potions. Then my mum called, I thought she had seen me playing and was going to scold me, so I hid two vials in my pockets. She just asked if I wanted a drink, I said yes and my father's assistant went to buy some juice with me. When we came back, every person in the depot was dead. Coldly. I promised myself, I would get my own back."

"And you did it!"

"I died, Billie. So, yes, I did but the price was my life. At least, I met my son after that and have time for him now."

"Um...May I ask you something?" Chris asked and Kyle nodded. "Maybe, it's you, Jamie who won't like my question, but what would have happened if you had known you had a son before you died, before you have fought the Avatars"

"I think I already know the answer." James sighed.

"I would have fought anyway. Like Leo, I would have said that I want to protect my son. His mother, Jenny didn't tell me about him because we didn't really date..."

"Like you and Paige?"

"Not really because with Paige, I wanted to try whereas with Jenny, it was more... how can I say?"

"For fun?" James questioned, although he already knew his father's answer.

"Yes. A little bit like you and Katie." Kyle illustrated and looked at Chris.

"Just one night and a condom problem?" Chris said ironically.

"Not just one night. A few great nights, I admit it. And yes, a condom problem."

"Thanks for the condom problem, dad!"

"I'm glad it happened!" Kyle promised.

"So, how did you meet the Charmed ones?"

"I researched witchcraft and found information on them. When my parents died, I decided to revenge them. I studied as much as I could, because I wanted to be the best in order to join MI5! I succeed and became an agent. I worked on mysterious cases that couldn't be solved because I knew they were related to magic. My research found a lot of information about magic and about the Avatars. I even worked with philologist to translate the inscription on the vial. In 1999, I found information about unsolved cases in Bristol. There was a name that kept cropping up..."

"Halliwell!" Chris mumbled.

"Yes. The name appeared first in 1993 when your mother and her sisters started to vanquish demons. I came to Bristol in October and met them. It was about the Fountain of Youth."

"I heard this story. Paige told me."

"She told you about this but not about the Avatars, surprising! I helped them because I was the only one who found it strange to see their names on every case. An inspector helped them but he couldn't do enough to protect them. What was his name?"

"Darryl Morris? Inspector Morris?"

"Yes, I think so. You know him?"

"Sure, he's a good friend of my parents!"

"I think he didn't really trust me but I can understand why! Anyway, I cleaned up the Halliwell's case. It was over. Paige started to trust me. She was appointed to investigate me and I understood quickly that she was spying on me! So, we became friends, I started to explain to her why I needed their help."

"I thought it would have been my Aunt Phoebe who followed you."

"Phoebe didn't have time because of her work and she tried to spend time with your mum to help her. So, I got closer to Paige and..."

"Wait! What do you mean by "help my mum"? With what? The club? I was a child when she opened her restaurant, so it can't have been the restaurant."

"I think the club, amongst other things. When I met Piper she was six months pregnant."

"With me?"

"Yes, with you. I told you, I dated Paige when you were born. And yeh, I met your boyfriend before you!" Kyle added ironically to his son.

"It's weird."

"But why was Phoebe looking after my mum? I mean, I can imagine being pregnant with me wasn't relaxing, but I would have thought my dad would have taken care of my mum during her pregnancy."

"Oh, yeh. He would have done everything for her during her pregnancy. I'm pretty sure it's what he did when she was pregnant with your brother."

"Why not with me? Why was Phoebe taking care of my mum?" Chris whispered, without looking at Kyle and tightened James's hand. If he did he wouldn't have liked Kyle's explanation.

"You don't know that!" Kyle commented.

"I don't know what, Kyle? Because, apparently, I don't know a lot of things!" he replied angrily.

"When I met them, Leo had just discovered your mother was pregnant. It was something new for him."

"But you said my mum was six months pregnant. Why didn't my dad know about me?"

"I don't know why. I understand it was a hard time for the couple since Leo became an Elder."

"He was an Elder when I... I was conceived?"

"I think so. That makes you: half witch/half elder, not half whitelighter."

"Doesn't matter," Chris whispered.

"I don't really know what happened between Leo and Piper. I think Paige told me their love story when I was alive, but I wasn't interested in their forbidden love story. In my mind, there was just the Avatars and revenge. I suppose Leo became an Elder after Wyatt was born. Your parents decided to split up because of his new position. However, Leo was still around, because he couldn't leave his family. He still tried to help them."

"So, when did they get back together? Do you know? Kyle?" Chris pressed him.

"I don't think they were together when I first met them!"

"What do you mean?" James asked, instead of Chris who bit his lip and held onto James's hand.

"I suppose they weren't back together yet when I met them. Paige told me, Leo had just learnt he was going to be dad again. But I guess they were back as a couple after your birth because Leo was present then and they acted as a couple."

"Ok," Chris said simply but got the impression that his illusion about his birth had broken down.

_**Flash back**_

_3pm, Wednesday 14__th__ October 2000, Bristol._

"Well done!"

The three witches turned around and looked at the man in front of them worriedly. The oldest sister had just blown up a demon and she hadn't expected to have a spectator. He was about thirty and was well-dressed. He smiled at them.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"Agent Brody." He gave them a business card. "By the way, congratulations on your pregnancy. You would be Piper. You're Phoebe, the famous columnist at _the Bay Mirror_ and you're the youngest sister, Paige. Am I right?"

"How do you know us?" Phoebe enquired.

"I've done research about magical world. Where's your innocent? I spoke to Inspector Sheridan and said you were working on a case for me!"

"We were working for you? But we don't even know you!" Piper reminded him.

"I know. I'll explain later. I thought there would be an innocent."

"She's in a safe place."

"Perfect. Go and bring her here, quickly. When Sheridan arrives, I'm going to explain to her that you have saved her, but our suspect run away with the chalice. What do you think?"

The sisters shared a look and Paige disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"Why are you helping us?" the middle sister asked.

"I need your help and a future mother in trouble isn't good for a baby!"

Paige came back with a young blond lady who stared at them without understanding anything.

"Why am I here? What happened?"

"You have been mugged. Now you're safe thanks to them."

"Who... who are you?"

"Agent Brody, special agent for the MI5 and these ladies worked under cover for me. Phoebe, can you get her your jacket?"

Phoebe nodded barely. As soon as, she had given her the clothes, two people ran to the cave.

"Agent Brody, you're already here!" the blond woman said.

"Here I am, Inspector Sheridan! Inspector Morris!" Agent Brody greeted.

Darryl nodded in answer. He smiled at the sisters encouragingly because they were totally lost. Agent Brody seemed to have manipulated and controlled every detail of the situation.

"Where's the suspect, Agent Brody?"

"Far away, unfortunately." He confessed. "But, at least importantly Mrs Tones is fine, aren't you?" he added to the woman who didn't understand a thing.

"I suppose. I don't think I understand what's happening. I was walking in the mountains, when suddenly I was in an old house and then, I was here. I'm lost. I..."

"Everything is going to be fine, Mrs Tones." Kyle promised. He tightened his hold on her hands and looked into her eyes to show her his sincerity. "You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. The man who mugged you is gone now! He attacked you. I think you woke up in his house and then he brought you here where he wanted to do his magic ritual..."

"Magic? Strange coincidence!" Sheridan interrupted him and looked at the sisters intensely.

"Yes, magic. Why did you think I had asked the sisters to investigate the case? They are my special agents for magic cases. You thought what inspector? They were witches? Demons? Let me laugh! You can't be serious!"

"So, it's true. They work for you?" Darryl repeated astonished to hear that.

"Yes, they do. To make it clear! I'll explain everything. Seven years ago, strange deaths happened in Bristol. Local police couldn't find the killer, so the MI5 had stepped in. Agent Corni took them on, because he needed someone quickly. He met them curiously by chance. He met Prue first," Kyle explained without looking at the sisters' astonished faces. "She was working at a museum and had a considerable knowledge of magic and old custom. He asked Piper and Phoebe for some help too, because Piper was working at a restaurant where it is easy to meet people and Phoebe with her psychology studies was really helpful. Agent Corni was my mentor and a specialist in occult. When he died three years ago, I carried on working with the girls. They are good!" he invented, Agent Corni was really a specialist in the occult and his mentor. "Do you want more information, inspector?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks for the explanation, Agent Brody." Sheridan answered sarcastically.

"Inspector Morris, may I ask you to bring Mrs Tones to the hospital to have a check up, just to be sure he hasn't hurt her? I need to have a short talk with my girls."

"Sure. Madam, can you walk to the car or do you need help?"

"A little help, please."

The woman and Darryl left the cave. Few seconds later inspector Sheridan followed them looking back badly at the sisters and at the Agent Brody. When he was sure they had left, he stared at the sister with a large smile.

"You're welcome!"

"For what?" Paige mumbled.

"You're officially working for the MI5!"

"We don't want to!" Piper contradicted him.

"Okay, I get it! You don't like the way I forced you, but I really need you! Anyway, I save your arse in this case! Without me, Sheridan would have seen you using your powers and I've just cleaned your names from the cases you are mentioned in. I helped you, could you just accept the idea that one day I'll ask you for help as well?"

"For what?" Paige asked curiously.

"There's a big threat."

"I don't understand this entire story with Prue. Our sister wasn't friends with you or another agent." Phoebe added.

"I made up everything to give you an excuse to be here. I have researched magic and I found information about you, because I need or I'm going to need your help! It's a bit complicated. That's all for now and I'm sorry about it. Especially to you, Piper. I don't want to bother a pregnant woman."

"If you don't want to bother me, we're going home and you forget about us! We are done with you special agent!"

"Great!" he mumbled once the sisters had orbed away. "At least, I'm still alive and the Sheridan problem is over."

_6pm, Wednesday 21__st__ October 2000, Bristol._

A green beetle car stopped quickly in the middle of the road. The driver sighed. She had followed the black car for almost a week and she hadn't found anything strange about the man! This agent spent most of his time in his tiny apartment; the woman thought the apartment was tiny. He went out only to show his presence at the police station and to buy food. Paige started to be really annoyed by this situation. Piper was too pregnant for an investigation and Phoebe was looking after their oldest sister. So, Paige was again in her car trying to understand what was going on in Agent Brody's mind.

She frowned when she realised he had set a trap for her. It was too strange to stop his car in this small lane. He walked over to her and asked her to lower her window with a small gesture of his hand. "First lesson, when you follow someone, try to be discrete. A green car is nothing but flashy! I've seen you for over a week. I know you are following me! I thought you would become better! Fortunately, not!"

"Thanks for letting me think I was discrete!" Paige replied.

"Coffee?"

"Excuse-me?" She was offended.

"Would you like some coffee or anything else? I'm going to take a break, so instead of waiting for me in your car, what do you think about sharing a drink with me?"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Would you like me to?"

"No!"

"So, I'm not doing it! Just a coffee! If you want to know if you can trust me, it's the best way!"

"Okay!"

A moment later, they were sitting on the terrace drinking coffee. She looked at him and found him really attractive. He had dark hair and dark eyes that made him more mysterious, but his smile was dazzling. He was thinking exactly the same about the witch. Her dark hair contrasted with her pale skin. Her lips captivated him. The yellow shirt let him imagine her body.

"So, tell me why do you need us?"

"There's some magical beings who want to destroy the world, the world we know."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"You want our help but you don't know when!"

"I know it sounds stupid and it is stupid, but I just know they're going to try to change the world again! Before I explain to you and your sisters what I know, I need you to trust me! Whatever you need, just ask me!"

"Up to now, it's you who has asked for help!"

"I help you with the investigation! There's nothing interesting about you anymore!"

"Thanks. At least, we can stop thinking about it."

"You have a lot?"

"Between a job – temp job in my case – the demons and the children, yes, we have a lot!"

"The children? Piper is the only one with a child, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah! But you know – I mean, I think you know it – we live together. Wyatt is almost 3 and we're going to have a new baby in our family in three months. Having babies is a lot of work."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where's the father? Leo? Right?"

"Why?"

"I found Piper was married to a certain Leo Wyatt. But the only one I found he died in 1943 and if he's not, he should be 81!"

"He's the same person, but magic brought him back, you know."

"Where has he been the last few months? I made my own investigation!"

"He was working. Long story. If we were friends, I'd tell you."

"Love story isn't my cup of tea!"

She smiled. "I prefer wiccan and demons hunting!"

"Interesting! I think I can handle you!"

_6pm, Wednesday 30__th__ October 2000, Halliwell's manor, Bristol._

"Hey, what do you think you're doing here? In my house!" Piper yelled when she saw Kyle in the conservatory.

"I'm... I was..." he started to explain.

"He's helping me with a demon problem." Paige stepped in.

"What? Paige! I'm pregnant! Do you want me to give birth early? What is he doing here?"

"In three months, we're having a new Halliwell in our family but not before! Anyway, he's here because he's helping me!"

"Paige, we decided you were following him NOT having a crush on him!"

At that moment, the main door opened and Leo's voice interrupted Piper in her anger. When he arrived, he didn't notice Paige or Kyle, he just walked to his ex-wife and looked at her stomach. "I just bought you a frappe."

"Love!" Paige whispered to Kyle, who as she raised her eyebrow.

"Thanks. Leo, could you explain to Paige that working with an MI5 agent isn't the best idea!"

"The famous agent?"

"I didn't know I was famous!"

"You aren't !" the sisters said in one voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, I haven't seen you!"

"It's ok!"

"He just comes for Piper and Wyatt!" Paige explained. "He's forgotten Phoebe and me!"

"Sorry, Paige."

"I understand!"

"Hey! Leo, explain to Paige that she can't be friends with him and you agent, don't say a word or I'll blow you up! Don't push a woman who's pregnant!"

"Especially Piper!" her sister specified.

"Isn't it good that Paige works with him?"

"No!"

"It gives you more time to relax..." Leo tried.

"And I can keep an eye on him!"

Kyle observed them. He had never seen people who looked this in love before. Leo's eyes were only for Piper. He could feel his concern for the witch. Understanding his love was impossible to understand for someone who had never accepted love. He frowned because he didn't understand why two people who were made for each other weren't together. To Kyle, the future baby was going to be loved by his parents who already loved him so much.

_** End of Flash back **_

_10pm, Friday, 3__rd__ March 2023, St Thomas's hospital, London._

"Chris, listen, I know it's strange to hear about your parent's relationship but it's the past and now they are together again. They're your parents and they love you. It was their problems, not yours."

"I know it was hard when they started to date because the Elders were against their love. When they have a row they always refer to that, because if their love was strong enough to force the Elders to accept it, it's strong enough for a little row. It's just... I didn't know they were separated when I was conceived." He admitted, but he kept to himself that he thought his parents hadn't decided to have a second baby.

"It could explain why they have never told you about the Avatars."

"They may have told Wyatt about them. He learnt everything about magic and their experiences. After all, he is the twice-blessed and me, I got my powers recently. They don't know I have powers. They think I'm powerless. So, you told Paige why you needed her help? What did she say?" Chris asked sharply and tried to change the subject.

"She decided to help me if it was to protect the world. It was a big fight, so she made only one condition: waiting for your birth."

"You waited three months, congratulations!" James teased him.

"I waited one month but..."

"You said you met the Charmed Ones three months before Chris's birth!" Billie said.

"Nope, I said mini Chris in the womb was six months."

"I'm born two months premature." Chris specified.

"Two months?" James repeated.

"Yes, I was a premature baby. I stayed in the womb during seven months. I knew it. Nothing new about my birth, great! What next?"

"Paige and I tried to find out more information about the Avatars. Phoebe and Piper didn't really trust me and were over protective of their baby sister but their over protectiveness came from their fear for you."

"For me?"

"You were really small, you know. I haven't had a lot of contact with babies, especially when I was alive but I can remember you pretty well because you were really small."

"Premature baby! I have seen pictures! No way, I'll show you these pictures!" he added to his boyfriend and best friend.

"So, with demons who could attack the manor at any moment, the sisters and Leo looked after you attentively. When the Avatars suggested to Leo a way to protect his family, he accepted."

"He became an Avatar because of me? It's that what you're implying?"

"Not only you. You were a part of his decision, of course. He wanted to protect you, your brother, your mother, and your aunts... As I said, in March, I killed one of them and they decided together to create _Utopia_. Phoebe and Leo realised something was wrong and with Paige and Piper's help, they forced the Avatars to unmake _Utopia_. The Avatars disappeared, because they needed time to get energy before trying again. I became a whitelighter and Paige and I decided to stop dating."

"Why?"

"Because it's forbidden. I know your parents didn't care, but we weren't as in love as they were. So, we decided to stay friends. I have met her many times in the last 22 years, you know. Both Up There and down here for a coffee."

"She's married, you know?"

"I know! She invited me to the wedding, but I said no because I was too busy looking after my son. I sent her a wedding present and baby presents when your two cousins were born. We keep in touch. I even met her husband, once. And I've seen your father many times. He's my boss, remember?"

"So you're friends with my aunt and my dad?"

"With Paige, yes. With Leo, not really. I mean, yes, we are friends now. Were friends... I don't know it's complicated. Especially now or it'll be complicated..."

"Why?"

"I forgave him about the Avatars when I discovered about James because I realised that a father could do anything for his son. So, we became friends. But when I had discovered he had been an Avatar, I tried to kill him!"

"Haha! You tried to kill my father? Really?"

"You mustn't laugh at this! We talked about it and now, we're good. It's the past, anyway. I got my revenge and he had his punishment!"

"Punishment?"

"Oh no, you can't ask me to tell you that if you don't know it."

"I may know it. So tell us. Nothing can be worse."

"You should remember your words."

"I was a baby! How could I know what my dad's punishment was for being an Avatar?"

"So, a priori, you don't know it and I don't think I'm the best person to tell you that!"

"Kyle please! You can't not tell me that!"

"You have never asked your parents where Leo was when you were a baby?"

"With the Avatars?"

"No, he was with them until you were four months old and most of that time, he was with you and your family. I mean: after the Avatars, he was always with his family."

"I didn't know the Avatars, so how could I know about something else which is a consequence of the Avatar event?"

"What is your first memory of your dad, Chris?" Chris didn't answer but signed with anger. He turned his face to look at the door with a poker face. But his breathing showed his unease. He felt James's finger touching his hand to help him. Unfortunately, he refused to answer the question because he knew he was going to hate the next part. He tried to think about a good reply, but the only thing he had in mind was a day he spent with Leo when he was 7. He remembered this day very well. His mother was with his brother at a party of one of Wyatt's friends, and he spent the entire day with his father. He didn't know why he remembered that day precisely but when he thought about his father and his childhood, Chris had always that day in mind. It was his best memory of Leo and him. They went to the circus, had an ice cream, played football and for dinner they ate pizza, just them together. Chris bit his lip at that memory. He hated thinking about that. Sometimes, he just wanted to erase that day altogether.

"I don't even know what my first memory of my mum is!" He replied when James was on the point of asking his father to stop talking about it.

"Have you ever seen pictures taken during your first birthday?"

"Dad!" James scowled at him.

"There's a picture of my mum, my birthday cake and me in my bedroom!"

"Where's Leo in the picture?"

"Who is taking the picture in your opinion?"

"Paige or Phoebe?"

"He wasn't there?" Chris whispered while he was looking at his hand tightening on James's. He got the impression he had a lump in his throat.

"He wasn't." Kyle admitted.

"Where was he?" The young Halliwell couldn't speak normally. It hurt him so much to learn of his father's absence. He hated feeling like he wanted to cry. He had cried enough in his life because of their relationship. He knew James, Billie and Kyle were aware of his feelings but he ignored them.

"He was a full time elder. He wasn't there at Wyatt's birthday, as well. He..."

"I don't mind. When did he decide to come back into our lives? Why did he change his mind?"

"He came back when you got sick. How old were you at that time?"

"I was sick many times!"

"When you were admitted to hospital."

"Which time? I was admitted twice!"

"The first time!"

"I was four."

"So, he came back when you were four."

"Why did he abandon us if he wanted to protect us when I was a baby?"

"He confessed to the Elders that he had been an Avatar to protect his family. They gave him two choices: leave his family and be an Elder. He was able to look at you from Up There but wasn't allowed to come and visit you. Or be a mortal but as a mortal, he would have forgotten his entire life. He would have had to start a new life in a new country, away from all of you. Even though Piper could have found him and explained to him the truth, he decided to stay an Elder and supervise all of you. He disobeyed when you got sick and came back. He came back for you, Chris."

"Maybe." Chris answered without conviction. "Is there anything else you would like to teach me about my family?" the witch joked.

"Chris, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been the person who told you that."

"You're right. It should have been my parents who told me. Now stop looking at me like that! I'm fine."

"Chris, you can't be fine!"

"Why not, Billie? He wasn't there when I was a child, ok. It's the past. I don't even remember his absence and he came back. So, what's the point? I think it's more frightening to hear about the Avatars who tried to modify the entire world!"

"You're a bad actor, Chris. We know you!" Billie said.

"I'm not acting."

"Are you going to ask them anything about all of this?" she asked.

"No, why? If we want to know more about something, we should ask Kyle!"

"So, tomorrow, you're going to act as if you have never heard this story?"

"Of course. Why would I act differently? They wanted a world without demons, they tried it, but it didn't work. My dad was punished and then he came back!"

"You're not angry?"

"Why should I be angry?"

"James, say something! Damn it! He's your stubborn boyfriend!"

"What do you want me to say, Billie? Chris has just told you: he's fine!"

"He lied! And you know it, Kyle knows it, I know it. There's just Chris who doesn't know it!"

"I think he knows he isn't fine..."

"I'm fine, Jamie, I swear."

"Don't swear Chrissie because you know, they know, I know: you're not ok with this. You have never been ok with your father. You don't want to talk about it. Ok, I get it. I won't push you and they won't!" he added to Billie. "But I hope you know we are here if you need us, at any time."

"I know but I'm fine."

"Ok. If it changes, we are here."

"Oh come on, James. He can't act as if he hasn't learnt anything."

"Billie, I feigned being well during so many years, they won't see any difference." Chris interrupted her and reluctantly he admitted not being fine.

Kyle listened to the youth talking. He could feel Billie's anger, James's worries and Chris's pain, was what hurt the most. He knew the Halliwell family pretty well by now, even though he hadn't met Piper or Phoebe for years. The truth had to be broken. He wanted to help the young man but he didn't know how. In fact, the best way to help him was with his families help, but they couldn't help while they didn't know what the problem was. He frowned when he met his son's eyes. His mouth made an "O" as he realised what James was trying to ask him. "Maybe, we should go, Billie," he said and James smiled slightly to thank him.

"What? Are you kidding me? Chris is in denial."

"So, perhaps, he needs his boyfriend and a little bit of intimacy."

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she looked into Chris's eyes who nodded slightly to approve Kyle's words.

"We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Sure! But you won't say anything!"

"I won't, Chris! I promise. I'm going to pretend to be a simple mortal who doesn't know anything about magic. Take care!" She kissed him and hugged him.

"Don't worry."

"I'm sorry, Chris. I shouldn't have told you this."

"I'm glad you did, Kyle. Really. We both know I'm touched, because there are other things. It isn't only what you said. I haven't seen my family for four years, so it's normal I'm more sensitive tonight."

"If you have other questions..."

"I know I can ask you!"

"Or you could ask them."

"Maybe... But thanks for telling us."

"You're welcome, I guess. Can I let you bring your boyfriend home?"

"Sure, I will orb him later."

* * *

_Author's note: So, what do you think of that chapter? _

_Next chapter: 9th of December Title: Enough Cry! See you next week readers and have a nice week until then! _


	10. Enough cry

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Only my ideas and the news characters belong to me! _

_A huge thanks to _Vicky the Charmed fan_ for proofreading my story. I'm deeply grateful for her help with my English, which isn't my mother tongue, and for her suggestions._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Enough cry?**

_11:35pm, Friday 3__rd__ March 2023, St Thomas' hospital, London._

Once Billie and Kyle left the room, Chris and James looked into each other's eyes, however Chris was the first to break the eye contact. He breathed in deeply and then turned to face to his boyfriend. He tried to keep his poker face although he was aware that James could still read his heart. James smiled. He released Chris's hand and straddled him. His hand brushed past Chris's injuries to be sure he wasn't touching them. Chris smiled at him provocatively. James bent down and kissed him. The fingers of his left hand interlaced with Chris's right fingers while his thumb drew a circle on his palm slowly. He stopped kissing Chris when a salty taste entered their kiss. They looked into each other's eyes and it broke James's heart to see tears. Chris turned his face away and refused to look at him. With the top of two fingers, James grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

"I thought I had cried enough in my life..." Chris whispered. James didn't answer. He wrapped his arms around the witch's shoulders and brought him closer. As he did it, Chris nestled his head against his chest. James clasped him more strongly, when he felt Chris's tears run down his neck. Seeing his boyfriend crying his eyes out was breaking his heart. When Chris stopped crying, James looked at him intently and with his thumb he wiped the last tear away, which was running over his cheek.

"Why am I still hurt by this?"

"Maybe you need to talk to them."

"Saying what? I can't talk about my past. I... I can't tell them I left because I couldn't have handled being... being abused anymore."

"Is that why you're crying now, Chrissie?"

"Among others..."

"Aren't you crying because of your relationship with your father?" Chris didn't answer immediately.

He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, they were steeped. "You didn't see his face this morning, when I said "dad". He was shocked. As if it was impossible for him to imagine me saying that. After all, he doesn't see me as his son."

"He may have been surprised, because you didn't call him that when you still lived with them."

"Oh no! He thinks my mum shagged with Greg and he knocked her up. The result: Me!"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Nothing. Pretend everything is fine."

"And what if you have to call him. What are you going to call him: Leo or dad?"

"Leo..." Chris mumbled between sobs.

"But you have said "dad" during the three years we have been together..."

"It's because I know he's my dad but... but he doesn't know I'm his son."

"And the fact that he stopped being a full time Elder for you... That doesn't mean anything?"

"I don't know. He may have thought at this time that I was his son, but when he realised I didn't have powers, he thought I couldn't be his son."

"It doesn't change the fact that he came back for you, because he loves you."

"It doesn't hurt you to know Kyle would have fought the Avatars, even if your mother had told him about you?"

"Not really. I'm touched but not hurt. He has changed and now, he is here for me. Kyle destroyed his life because of the avatars. It hurts me more that my foster father says my homosexuality is genetic. He couldn't save my soul."

"And now, you're dating me! The terrible Chris Halliwell!" Chris smiled.

"I like your smile, you know that?"

"Thank you. So, could we stop talk about my... about him and maybe, you could kiss me?"

James kissed him. "I think we haven't finished the conversation, babe." He whispered against his lips.

"Come on, Jamie. I don't want to talk about it. At least, not without a drink!"

"No way! I think it could be useful to talk about it before tomorrow, because your dad may be here."

"You don't know. He will bring my mum here and then, he will disappear. He might see my brother who didn't deign his baby brother worth a visit to the hospital whereas the rest of the family was here for me!"

"Do you want to talk about the two of you?"

"There's nothing to say about. We have the same blood. That's all. He likes cricket, I like football, he likes maths and physics, I like English literature and history, he doesn't like music, I need music, he has blond hair, I have brown hair, he's the perfect son and I'm the terrible one. I'm ok with this, even though it hurt me a little bit when I realised he wouldn't come here. We have nothing to say to each other. If I see him, I would be nice and polite. I'm not a teenager anymore. I won't turn up my music just to bother him!" Chris laughed. "With my parents, it's different!"

"Your parents or your dad?"

"I said my parents, because it was painful to see my mum today. It was hard not to say: "hey mum, James is my boyfriend!" I want to tell her everything!"

"And it was hard not to kiss you!"

"Thank you. I know it wasn't very nice from me to ask you this, but they... she doesn't even know I'm bi! I didn't want to disappoint her. Not again."

"It's ok. The next time. It doesn't have to be tomorrow. You will tell them for us when you will feel ready."

"Why was he here, today?"

"Because your dad loves you!"

"No, he doesn't. He likes me as being "important" to his wife. Why didn't I know about his absence? Is he ashamed?"

"Maybe. Kyle isn't proud of his behaviour with my mother."

"But Kyle loves you. How was it to meet my mum?"

"You're trying to change the subject."

"It was a really long day, with our conversation with Kyle and Billie. So?"

"It was strange, scary..."

"Scary?"

"When you know that someone can blow you up just by moving her hands, you're scared. But she was nice even though she doesn't know who I am to you. She couldn't stop looking at you, that was cute."

"You did the same."

"I looked at you passionately as often as I could. Your Aunt Phoebe tried to use empathy, once."

"What?"

"I think it wasn't on purpose. I'm glad Kyle taught me how to block my emotions."

"Oh come on, you like it when I feel your desire for me. I kiss you fervently!"

"Especially in front of my parents! It was the second time you met them!"

"They didn't like me after we first met, it was worse the second time!"

"I suppose so. Anyway, be glad Phoebe didn't feel what I felt, because she would have kissed you!"

"Ugh! I'm glad. She tried to feel my emotions as well. I blocked her."

"As you have always done!"

"She tried so many times when I was a teenager, to use her empathy on me."

"I can understand why. Your armour is too strong."

"You can read me despite my silence."

"It's because you have opened once your armour to me. The door of your heart is opened now."

"So, what should I do?"

"As you wish."

"I can't tell them why I left and I can't talk to my dad."

"Keep saying dad."

"But he..."

"Doesn't matter what he thinks, Chris. He's your father, isn't he?"

"He is. He didn't ask to have a second son..."

"You extrapolate."

"Even my mum didn't want to have another baby! I'm an accident!"

"So do I. Condom problem. So does Alex! Would you love him more if you had wanted to have a child?"

"No, I don't think so. I love him because he's my son. Good comparison."

"But I think there's a big difference between you and your son and me. In my case, my parents weren't in love. You weren't in love with Katie. But your parents still loved each other when they conceived you. They were separated but in love. That's the biggest difference, Chris. They may not have decided to have a second child; but you're still the fruit of their love."

"I disappointed her so many times!"

"She came here immediately, despite everything."

"I really want to tell her, but I can't. I would destroy her entire world. She would get the impression that she failed as a mother, because she couldn't protect me from _him_."

"Do you want to keep in touch with them, when you leave the hospital?"

"I want to. I'll try to be close again to her, because I missed her so much. I'm not the junkie teenager who needed his cigarettes, his dose of alcohol, his cannabis or his sex friends anymore. My life of debauchery is over. I want to show her who I am now! I love my life now. My job is great, my apartment is perfect, my son is the cutest boy I have ever seen. My powers don't have any limits and my boyfriend is the best I could ever have! I'm just afraid if _he_ learns about me!"

"She'll know everything and she'll fall in love with Alex, because nobody can resist his sweet little face."

"But I'm 22 and I already have a child who's 3."

"She'll love him."

"I won't talk about Alex."

"Why not?"

"Because if my dad knows that I have a son, he could talk about him to the Elders and I don't want my son to go through the _same_ thing. I have to protect my son."

"Tell your parents what _he_ did to you!"

"I can't! If I tell them, my mum would go crazy. She already doesn't like the Elders, because of their behaviour when she started dating dad, she would hate them if she knows what one of them did to me."

"She would hate _him_ as I hate _him_."

"I know. That's why I can't. What should I do about my dad?"

"Talk to him!"

"Or act as if he's my dad."

"He is your dad!"

"So, I'm going to pretend that I don't know anything. We won't talk about the Avatars or my childhood. I'm just lost. I can't believe my mum was alone without him while she was pregnant with me, I can't believe he wasn't there when I was a baby, I can't believe he came back because I was sick. I understand now why I can remember with so much detail my earliest memory about him."

"What is it?"

"I was about seven. Wyatt was invited to a birthday party and my mum went with him. I had all day with my dad. He took me to the circus. I can still remember the clown costumes, there were horses and acrobats. The clowns made a joke with shaving foam. After the show, he offered me a big ice cream: chocolate and vanilla. It was a sunny day, so he asked me if I wanted to go play football. Of course, I accepted. I got sunburn on my nose! We came back late because I wanted pizza. It's my best memory of my dad, but I can't remember anything else from when I was younger. Now, I know why. He wasn't there."

_** Flash back **_

_1pm, Saturday 1__st__ July 2008,Bristol._

"Please! Tell me where we're going! Mummy said I'm going to love it!"

In the rear-view mirror, Leo glanced at his seven-year-old son who almost hopped on his seat and he smiled brightly at the view of his sparkling green eyes, which begged Leo to explain his project. Chris's laugh was the most precious gift given to him. Unfortunately, it was quite rare to hear. Indeed, Chris was rather a reserved child and wasn't very expressive. He preferred playing alone in his room and when he went downstairs on by himself it was to play piano or watch Piper in her sanctuary, the kitchen. The little boy never asked anything. Even when he was sick, he was quiet and didn't complain. Especially with his father, if Leo didn't talk to him, nothing was said. With Piper, it was totally different. Chris was a really mama's boy. Unlike his older brother, he could sit for hours watching his mum cooking without saying anything.

Leo must be pushed a little bit more to spend time with his son. If Piper hadn't urged him, they wouldn't be in this car together because Chris would have refused to come. Spending time with his youngest son, Leo asked Chris if he wanted to play football with him in the park or in the garden. The other times, he had tried to suggest something else, but the little boy refused. It was a big step in their relationship to have a day out together especially since Chris had rejected all other suggestions from Leo up to now. Piper had talked to her baby boy for a few hours to convince him and to make it clear, she was at a party with Wyatt, and Chris had to spend the day with his father. When the Elder was looking after his sons, the oldest prattled and the youngest didn't say a word. Leo was really glad to have the opportunity to share today with Chris.

"Your Mummy is right; you're going to love it! I promise, Chris. We're going to have a great day together! Everything is just for you!" Leo swore as he saw Chris frown.

"Ok. What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise, buddy! Your Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop told you too, it's something you will like." Leo added.

It was always hard for him to see how close Chris was to his mother, aunts and uncles. Absent during the first four years of his life, Leo was aware that his son needed time to get to know him, but he came back three years ago and his son wasn't accustomed to his father's presence yet. He tried and tried to get close to him, however Chris kept him at bay. The only time they were together was to play football as if the child forgot about him during this game. In Leo's opinion, Chris had issues only with him. Phoebe had explained to her brother-in-law that her nephew was afraid of losing him again and instinctively protected himself by keeping his father away. So, Leo tried to be present as much as he could to show Chris that he was here for him. Unfortunately, Chris was still closer to his aunts and uncles.

"Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop are coming with us?" Chris asked with hope.

"No, buddy! It's just you and me. Isn't that enough?"

"So, nobody is coming?"

Leo looked at his son through the rear-view mirror and tried to guess who his son was talking about. "Who do you think could come with us on father-son day?"

"I don't know!"

"Nobody, Chris. Just you and me today. Just father and son! Is it ok for you?"

"Yes."

Leo turned his face to Chris and smiled at him. He parked the black car and got out. Chris mimicked him and pushed the car door open. His mother always told Chris that when they were in a spot with other car around, to stay close to her because it was dangerous. As Piper ordered, Chris got close to the adult – in this case, his father – quickly. With attention, he observed Leo's gesture as he put coins in the parking meter. The little boy was always watchful and attentive. His green eyes shot every detail, which was taken in to his visual memory.

He followed his father but still looked around him. Therefore, he ended up ploughing into his father who had stopped before crossing the road. "Be careful, Chris, there..."

"I know, there are a lot of cars and it's dangerous," Chris repeated Piper's words. "I'm so small, they can't see me..." He whispered as he remembered what his brother used to tell him.

"Yes, really dangerous!" Leo agreed. He took his son's hand and tightened it firmly.

They went along the sea and walked side by side. Leo observed Chris as he looked everywhere with his jade eyes. The little boy frowned at the view of something but didn't say anything. He raised his head and looked at his father's eyes. Leo encouraged him to speak by smiling at him. "There are horses! Why are there horses?"

"Because the circus is in town and they are a part of the show." Chris nodded and walked more slowly. He pursed his lips as if he wanted to say something. All his attention was turned to the animals. He was always fascinated by the animals, not only horses. Unlike Wyatt who liked playing with their cat, Chris preferred watching and letting the cat come to him. His patience and his attention were really touching. Leo followed his look and understood what was going on in the boy's mind. He checked the time and nodded at himself. "Do you want us to get closer?"

A large smile appeared on his childish face and he nodded with enthusiasm. "Oh, look, there are donkeys too!" He added. "Do you think there are lions and tigers?"

"No, sorry son, but they are endangered species and are illegal to have in a circus. Maybe we should go to the circus to see what there is!"

Again, Chris pursed his lips and stared at the animals. "Ok!" he just replied.

Leo kept himself from sighing because as usual, his son didn't ask anything. Wyatt would have asked him to get closer to the animals and to go to the circus by himself but his little brother didn't dare asking for anything. The worst part was nobody knew why Chris behaved like this. He threw Chris a line, when he said they should go to the circus but the child didn't seem to have noticed his intention. "What do you think about going to your surprise?"

Chris nodded. "Are you sure I'm going to like it?" he whispered without conviction.

"You're going to love it! It's what your mother said, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is!"

When the circus tent was visible, the little boy stared at it. As they got closer, Chris kept on looking at illuminated signs with envy. He frowned when he realised Leo was walking to the till. Too surprised, he stopped walking. His father turned to face him because Chris's hand had released his. He smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We told you, you were going to like our afternoon!"

"We are really going in there?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks Daddy!" As Leo was paid for the tickets, Chris observed every detail. He remembered his first time at the circus. He came there with his aunt Phoebe, who was pregnant with his little cousin Prue, and his Uncle Coop. He had a funny memory of that day. He looked up at Leo who had just put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him slightly to walk in to the circus.

Under the Big Top, Chris was bewitched. He sat on a small seat and waited silently. As a sign of his impatience, his short legs – too short to touch the ground – rocked. While Chris was looking at the show, his father was staring at him with love. The acrobats, clowns and animals had Chris's attention. The most interesting part was with the horses but for Leo, the best part was his son's laughter.

"What do you think about eating an ice cream?" Leo suggested when they left the circus.

"A vanilla ice cream?"

"Sure! Whatever you want!" The Elder promised even though he was surprised by Chris's agreement.

"Okay!"

On the sea front, they bought a chocolate and vanilla ice cream for the little boy and sat on a bench. The weather was beautiful sunny and with a little wind. An ideal day. Although Leo didn't have to ask anything, Chris talked about his impression of the acrobatic show. His eyes were sparkling. He didn't leave his father time to reply, which made him smile. It was the first time they had shared a privileged moment together.

"We have finished the ice cream, Daddy. What are we going to do now?" Chris's question surprised Leo who had not expected this. He was rather astonished that his son didn't want to go home, so to ask for something else was not what Leo was expected to hear.

He looked into Chris's glimmering eyes and tried to think of an idea quickly. "A little football game?"

"Great!" Chris stood up in a jump and waited for his father who was totally lost.

As they went back to the car, the little boy walked with enthusiasm, but he didn't notice Leo's smile. For the little boy, it was a great day, just him and his father. He didn't have to share his parents with his brother who took his parent's entire attention. This day was very precious to Leo, as well. After three years, they had a day together without Piper or Wyatt.

The day was finishing when Leo's phone rang. The child looked annoyed at Leo and wondered who was interrupting their time together. The same interrogation was in his father's mind. He frowned when he read Piper's name, but he didn't tell Chris that his mother was calling because, he didn't want to wake up his mama's boy's instinct. "Hi Honey!"

"Leo! How's Chris doing?" Piper asked with a worried voice.

"Fine! We're having a great afternoon!" he answered and smiled at his son who was staring at him with a serious face.

"Afternoon is almost finished Leo! It's almost seven!"

"Oh! Already? We haven't seen the time!"

"Where are you?"

"In the park, playing football."

"Chris is ok?" the witch asked again worried.

"Absolutely! I think we're going to eat pizza before going home."

"Do you think he will agree?"

"I suppose."

"That's new, but good!" she replied, relieved.

"I'll tell you everything but I think we're on a good way."

"Has he talked to you?"

"Surprisingly, yes!"

"But you asked him something?"

"Nothing!"

"He's called you dad? I mean, he's aware he's with his father?"

"Oh, this word has been repeated many times. More in one day than three years."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

"So am I!" Leo admitted.

"I really thought we would have to see a child psychologist with him, you know?"

"I know. But I think it's going to be ok! We'll see you later!"

"Leo? Are you going to tell him it was me on the phone?"

"No, I'm not. We both know what will happen if I do that!"

"He'll ask for me. I know! See you later." He hung up the phone and turned to Chris who was looking at the ground and playing with his ball.

"Are you hungry, Chris?"

"Are we going home?"

"I was thinking about eating pizza."

"With Mummy and Wyatt?"

"It's our day, remember? Just you and me! What do you think?"

"Ok for the pizza, daddy. Are we going now?"

"Yes. Don't forget your ball!" Chris took his ball under his arm and walked next to his father.

Leo noticed his son was again a little bit more reserved. At the restaurant, they had a good moment and talked a lot. Despite the phone call, their relationship took a new turn this day. Chris called Leo _Daddy_ and asked him to play with him. He was still a mama's boy but it wasn't a problem anymore for him to stay with Leo. Something had changed for the son and father. To Leo, it was the first time he was accepted as a father by his son and to the child; it was his first memory of his father.

_**End of Flash back**_

_12:25am, Saturday 4__rd__ March 2023, St Thomas' hospital, London._

"But you said, you were seven and he came back when you were four. There's three years missing."

"I don't know. I should ask them. Or not!" Chris smiled.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I just need one kiss to feel really better!" James looked at the ceiling then kissed his boyfriend. He was surprised when Chris stopped their kiss.

"I think I should give him another chance. If he's here tomorrow, I'll call him dad. I may have the courage to talk to him. I'll try to forge links between us. I've missed my whole family. If _he_ doesn't touch me again, I can enjoy being with my family and even with my father."

"You deserve it. I just want you to know: I'm here, if you need me."

"Kiss me, Handsome! It's all I need!"

"Your wish is my command!" James whispered in Chris's ears. He traced a line of kisses along Chris's jaw. He stopped before touching his lips, he looked into Chris's eyes and did an Eskimo kiss. Impatiently, Chris moved closer, kissed him fervently and grabbed him by his collar. James moved barely to lie on Chris who slid his hand under his boyfriend's shirt. He could feel the contraction of his abdominal muscles when he touched his skin. James left his lips to kiss his neck.

"Don't ...do... me... a hickey!" Chris groaned.

"Why?" James asked still kissing and stucking up every centimetre of Chris's skin.

"My parents... coming... tomorrow!"

"I like branding you as mine, remember?" he replied in his neck.

"She doesn't know... I'mmmmh...in a relationship!" he tried to explain but James's mouth in his neck prevented him from thinking. James smiled as he heard Chris's groaning. The pyjama top was like a barrier. He couldn't keep going on his exploration of the witch's body.

To get his own back, Chris lifted his knee up and added pressure to James's body. He smiled with arrogance when James's hard breath was heard against his skin.

"Ouch!" Chris lost his smile when he tried to move his knee back and forth. Immediately, he saw James's worried eyes. "I'm fine! It's just my ribs and my knee when I moved."

"So, don't!"

"I like doing this!" Chris replied and again he added pressure to James's body. Unfortunately, the pain stopped him.

James kissed him slightly and responded. "We can't have sex, you know that?"

"You're too considerate!"

James smirked and whispered in his ear. "It's not consideration. You're injured and I like having bestial sex. Consideration and torrid sex aren't possible together!" When he looked at Chris, he wasn't surprised to see him bitten his bottom lip. "Bite your lips as much as you want, babe. We won't have sex in your hospital room."

"Why? I want to touch you! Can you at least think about what I want?"

"When you go home, we'll make up for lost time!"

"You mean next weekend! I have to wait the weekend! We don't live together, remember!"

"Would you like to?"

"Kiss me!"

"It's funny how you don't like talking about this!"

"I'm emotionally disturbed!" Chris stuck his tongue out.

"And I love you like this!" James replied and put his lips on Chris's again. This time, their kiss was softer and they conveyed all their love in it. Their fingers interlaced. Then, they settled on the bed, side by side, hand in hand. They looked into each other's. During that moment, they stayed motionless, just looking at each other with a simple smile on their faces. From time to time, one kiss was exchanged. When James yawned, Chris smiled cockily and brought his mobile into hand.

"It's almost two." Chris whispered.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really. I don't want to sleep."

"You're incorrigible!" James teased him.

"I know. There's nothing new there. I've got sleeping problems, that's it."

"Oh! You were talking about sleeping problems!"

"Yeh. What did you... Oh! You thought I referred to sex? Pervert!"

"I can stay with you here."

"Sleeping or something else?"

"Sleeping!"

"I would like to but I think my parents will be here tomorrow morning early!"

"So, you orb me home."

"I don't want to. Your parents will be surprised to see you during a weekend. Your father will hope we've broken up!"

"When I said home, I meant your home." James admitted but didn't comment Chris's remark about his father.

"You want to go to my apartment?"

"It's closer. If I want to come tomorrow morning, it's easier from Queensway."

"My apartment is yours!"

"Your apartment is mine? But we don't live together!" James reminded him.

"Soon." Chris promised.

"We still have time for this. No rush."

They exchanged a last kiss. "If you need me, just call, ok? If you want to talk or anything, I'm here for you!"

"Promise. See you tomorrow." In the middle of their kiss, Chris orbed him out of the room. He sighed and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he was sleeping.

* * *

_Author's note: So, what do you think of that chapter?Did you like Chris and James's moment? How did you find little Chris?  
_

_Next chapter: 23rd of December Title: London or Bristol! See you in two weeks readers and have a nice week until then!_


	11. London or Bristol

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Only my ideas and the news characters belong to me! _

_A huge thanks to _Vicky the Charmed fan_ for proofreading my story. I'm deeply grateful for her help with my English, which isn't my mother tongue, and for her suggestions._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**London or Bristol**

_7:40pm, Saturday, 4__rd__ March 2023, St Thomas' hospital, London._

Chris needed few minutes to realise where he was, when he woke up. The light from the window was aggressive. His jade eyes struggled to get used to the white wall. The noise from outside was blaring. The sound of a siren annoyed Chris and he grimaced in pain when he went to sit up. The effect of the analgesic was worn off and the bandage around his abdomen for his broken ribs was loose.

He checked the time on his mobile and sighed. "More than five hours of sleep... Great!" he whispered to himself.

With slow movements, he left his bed and went to the bathroom. When he came back, he sat on his bed and put his headphone in his ears. Then picked up his mobile and texted.

Chris to Jamie: "_It's 8 an I'm already awake! Need 1 real long night with my boyfriend! It worse: knowing that U r in my own bed! Xoxo_"

He was concentrating on reading when the nurse walked to check on him silently. He jumped when he heard her voice. She gave him an apologetic smile and he took out his headphones. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be awake. It's only eight. I thought someone who works during the night would sleep all morning."

"I would have slept more in my own bed." He said, even though it was a lie.

"I think you'll be allowed to go home soon. You need to relax but you can take it easy at home, as well. You can do that, right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, you don't. We just have to wait for the authorisation from the police. "

"And a doctor?"

"Doctor Williamson will give you the permission today. Do you still feel pain?" She asked as she was checking his body.

"If I move, my ribs are a little bit painful. My knee and my wrist are ok."

"I'll give you some pills for the pain but it will be like this for a few days. And last night, you might have moved during your sleep, so your bandage may have become loose. That's strange." She whispered. When she removed the bandage to check his stitches, she discovered they had been detached. The bandage was red but the wound was closed and had healed by itself.

Chris frowned when she took out the tissue. "Why strange?"

"Have you felt the stitches detach?"

"No, what happened?" But when he asked he understood what had happened. The previous day, when Phoebe embraced him, they both had a premonition. They saw the accident and they lived it. As Phoebe saw him being hit, she felt the punch and had the same wound on her eyebrow as him. Therefore, he saw the same scene and was again punched. The stitched were detached at that moment, but he didn't notice because he was so surprised to have shared a premonition and he had the bandage, which hid the wound.

"I don't know but it's really strange. The wound is closed now. You don't need any new stitches. I'll just change your bandage, just in case. If you feel anything, come back to the hospital and we'll check it. Would you like to take a shower before I change the bandage around your abdomen?"

"If it's possible, I would like to. I haven't had one in two days!" he admitted.

"I'll be back about nine. Is that enough time?"

"Sure! Thank you!"

"I'll give you the paracetamol now or does it hurt too much?"

"No, it's ok!"

When she left, he took his clean clothes and hobbled to the bathroom. As he showered, he allowed himself to think about his family. Seeing them again was really strange. He hadn't expected to meet them like this. He wasn't in his element here. He would have preferred meeting them somewhere in London – in Hyde Park for example – and he would have preferred telling them the truth about James and him. He hated lying about his boyfriend. He wasn't ashamed but was too afraid of his mother's possible reaction. He didn't care if Leo disapproved their relationship but Piper had to like James because he didn't want to choose between his loving mother and his soul mate. He wanted to tell them why he left, why he acted like that during all those years. Unfortunately, he didn't feel ready to share his horrible past with them. He could talk about it with James, with Billie and even implicitly with Kyle but not with his own family.

He sighed when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He shaved last on Thursday morning. Today was Saturday. He touched his cheek and hoped he could go home today to shave it off. He frowned when he saw the bruise on his right collarbone. As usual, his boyfriend couldn't prevent himself from making a hickey. Every Monday, he started the week with a new bruise on his neck or on his collarbone. It wasn't a big one but just large enough to brand him as James's. He touched it with the tip of his finger and smiled. If his mother or anyone else in his family saw it, they would think he dated someone. He put on his shirt. The hickey was totally hidden.

He walked back into his hospital room; the nurse was back with the pills and cream. "Can you take off your shirt as I'm giving you new bandage?" He let her do her job and frowned when he felt the cold ointment on his skin. Where the ribs were broken, a large bruise was on his skin. Once she had finished, she gave him the pills and left him alone.

His head had about to touch the pillow, the door opened again silently. He turned his face and saw his parents who tried to come in without making any noise. "I'm awake!"

"Oh, we haven't woken you up, have we, Peanut?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I even had time to have a shower and the nurse had already changed my bandage." He explained.

His mother smiled at him. She embraced him and he wrapped his arms around her. He had missed his mother so much. She looked at him attentively and he thought she saw the hickey. "Good-looking man!" she commented as she touched his unshaved cheek.

He sneered because he was wearing one of his old London marine blue t-shirt and a baggy black tracksuit. He wasn't dressed properly and wasn't even shaved but she was his mother, she would have said it even if he were wearing hideous clothes.

When Leo embraced him, Chris realised his father was here for him. He remembered what he had decided yesterday with James. If Leo came to the hospital to visit him, he would give him a second chance as his father. He was here. "Early bird?" Leo smiled.

"Yes. Yeh, that's what they say about me!" he admitted. He noticed his father didn't seem comfortable, whereas his mother was already sitting. Chris didn't know how to act in front of them in his head he heard a little voice who reminded him of his father's absence. He wanted to ask if it was true but he didn't. He was glad to have his parents with him despite having run away but after the latest revelations, he wasn't at ease. He was lost. He had learnt too much about his parents last night and now, he didn't know how to be with him. His mobile phone interrupted them.

Jamie to Chris: "_Sleepin in ur bed without u, 2 strange! U need 2 relax and sleep well, with me . I'm on my way! C u soon! Xoxo_"

Chris to Jamie: "_My parents were quicker... already here! Hurry up! Cant wait! Xoxo_"

Jamie to Chris: "_If I could orb, I'd be there! Witchlighter! Xoxo!_"

"Did you sleep well?" Piper asked.

"As I slept in a hospital bed. You?"

"As we can sleep after an important day like yesterday!" she replied with a sympathetic smile. He smiled. He missed her painfully. He didn't say anything when he noticed their knowing-looks. "Chris, about sleep, we thought about something with your father," she started. He nodded. He couldn't guess what they were talking about.

"We thought it would be helpful for you," Leo added softly.

"Ok, what is it? You want to give me drugs in order to help me sleep?" he smirked.

"Do you have difficulties sleeping?" his father asked.

"I slept in a hospital bed, so, yeh, I didn't sleep very well!"

"So, the problem is sleeping here?"

Chris looked at his father, surprised. He didn't understand why he was so worried and moreover why he was worried about him. "Sure. I can't wait to have a nice long night in my own bed!" he kept himself from adding "with James!" because Chris couldn't have more than five hours of sleep without a nightmare if he was sleeping alone. Therefore, he was used to sleep five hours a night. "What's going on? You think I haven't seen your little game?"

"We were talking this morning and in our conversation, we realised we had arrived at the same conclusion last night." Piper explained.

"Conclusion about what?" Chris started worrying because his parents seemed reluctant to say their idea.

"You should come home while you're recovering." Leo finished.

Chris opened the mouth but closed it immediately. It was one thing to refuse his mother's suggestion flatly but he hadn't expected this from Leo. He wanted to give him another chance and he had asked him to come home with them. On the one hand, he would like to accept their proposition immediately but on the other hand, he was afraid of going back. His past demons were there and in Bristol he was alone. Leaving London meant leaving James and Billie as well.

"It would be easier for you, Peanut. There's still your room at the manor and we'll be there for you. You said you live alone in London. We'll help you and spoil you." She admitted.

He didn't reply and stared at the wall. He wanted to be pampered by them but at the same time, he wanted to be with his boyfriend because he was too afraid of his past. The memory of his room wasn't good. It gave him nightmares. He pursued his lips because he didn't know what would leave his mouth.

Piper and Leo felt their son's reluctance. It touched them to see Chris's reluctance to come home. They knew Chris wouldn't agree immediately but it was still hurtful because he was their baby boy. "You don't have to answer now. Just think about it, Chris. We would like to have you home even if it's just while you recover. Have time to get to know each other again." Leo added.

Chris looked at him surprised. For a second, the young adult thought his father knew about the conversation Chris had had with Kyle last night. He didn't understand why he was talking about this. They had never known each other! But Chris didn't reply.

"You may have changed during the last four years, Peanut!" Piper specified and now Chris understood what his father was referring to. "It's your choice whether to stay here or not, we can help you. We can come to your place in a few seconds with orbing. If you need something from the supermarket or I can do your laundry."

"I'll think about it but in any case, you won't do my laundry! I'm 22." He answered but he didn't want to give them his address because he was afraid that Leo would tell _him_ where he was living.

"I'm still doing Wyatt's!"

"No way you'll do mine! It's still hard to live with me, you know."

"It wasn't hard to live with you, Peanut!" Piper exclaimed.

"Of course! That isn't what I remember about living at the manor!" Chris confessed.

"What do you mean?" she asked worried.

"As I said, living with me isn't easy!"

"But you were easy!" Leo interfered.

"Sure. It's why we had so nice conversations!" Chris reminded them ironically.

"You were a teenager, Chris. Now, you're an adult. As we can see, you've grown up."

"Living with you wasn't difficult, Peanut. It was talking to you."

"So, you're saying I'm easy to live with?"

"You were rather difficult as a teenager but an angel when you were a child!" Piper explained.

"Angelic children can change. Interesting." Chris whispered and he thought about Alex who was an easy child. He hoped his son wouldn't follow in his footsteps as although he still had time.

"It's a normal step for teenagers. It's a rebellion against parental authority."

"Rebellion?" He repeated his mother's word.

"Yes. Your aunt Phoebe did the same."

"I thought I was worse than Aunt Phoebe?"

"I admit it. You weren't easy but it was because we couldn't talk." She explained.

"What do you mean? I thought I was terrible because I was always loaded."

"Among other things. You were a perfect child at school, you did your homework, you were never late, you worked very well at P3, you helped your little cousins... but at the same time, we were called by the principal of Ashton who told us you were drinking beer..."

"After school! Never during school! He always overreacted. School was over!"

"Peanut, what was all of that about?"

"I wasn't a real rebellion. I was too cowardly to buck the system."

"We just got the impression we had two different Chris's."

"Haha! I have a dual personality! A good and a bad Chris. Be glad, I think now it's the good Chris for good. I haven't met the bad one for ages!"

"Were you aware of these... these two Chris?" Leo asked.

"...I think so." He admitted after a moment of silent. "I mean I always tried to get good marks at school because I didn't want to fail GCSE's or A-levels. I needed money to buy cigarettes and alcohol, so I had to work well. For the rest, I was a teenager and I liked parties." He lied because he didn't get loaded for fun, but because he had to forget his demons, at least he started partying for this.

"I gave you a salary and you bought cigarettes and alcohol?" Piper asked.

"I recognise that! Thank you mum for buying my cigarettes!" he scorned.

"You talk as if you aren't 22. Some people at your age are still acting as if they're still teenagers! You sound more mature." Leo interrupted Piper who wanted to say something about the cigarettes.

"I think I did enough when I was a teenager. I don't do parties anymore because I work the night shift but if I weren't working as a barman, I would enjoy going out. It's just I don't want to act stupidly anymore."

"What do you mean by stupidly?" his mother replied suspiciously.

"Do you think I seemed clever when I was coming home totally drunk and I was throwing up on the street? Or when you came to the police station because I was too stoned to go home?"

"Is this it what you think of yourself now or is it something that you agreed with when you were a teenager?" Leo asked.

"If I say I already thought that I was totally stupid to do what I did, that means I was really dumb."

"So, why did you do that?"

"I liked it."

"You liked it?" Piper repeated.

"Yes. I loved being drunk and throwing up," he confessed with irony.

"Chris! There's something we don't understand!"

He was about to answer when there was a knock at the door, which opened after Chris's agreement. James came in and greeted the Halliwell's. "Hi Dude, how's it going?" James asked as he shook his boyfriend's hand.

"Fine, what about you, man?"

They looked at each other intensely but tried to hide their deep feelings. However, they were able to read the love in the others eyes.

"Perfect. Mrs Halliwell, Mr Halliwell!"

"Hi." The parents replied.

"We were talking about my dual personality!" Chris explained as James sat next to Leo.

"Dual personality?" James repeated as he looked into Chris's eyes.

"Yeh, you know the bad and the good Chris."

"I thought the bad Chris was gone a few years ago?"

"He may come back."

"Why would he come back?"

"If I go back to Bristol." The young Halliwell confessed.

"What?" It was the only reply James could come up with because he was too surprised to say anything else. A few hours ago, his boyfriend hesitated about his behaviour in front of his parents and now, he wanted to go back? He had the impression of missing something.

"My parents have just suggested me going back to Bristol, to the manor while I'm on recovering."

"That's great, isn't it?" James replied because a few days in Chris's mother's home could be beneficial for his boyfriend who needed time with his family.

"Great?" Chris replied, unsure why his boyfriend found the idea of him leaving London for few days great.

"Yes. You would time with your parents and the rest of your family."

"Time to talk about my life here?"

"May be. Among other things." James whispered and looked into Chris's eyes.

Neither Piper nor Leo dared say a word because Chris and James were looking at each other like they were talking telepathically. In fact, no words needed to be exchanged. They understood what each other meant. James was sure his boyfriend should talk with his family about his past, including his actions as a teenager, what happened in his childhood, his relationship with his father... and Chris was afraid to talk about the past.

"I want a cigarette!" Chris said to change the subject. "So, who's coming with me outside?"

"Everybody, Peanut!" She helped him stand up and they walked out slowly.

As Leo and Piper stopped to get a coffee, Chris and James kept walking. As they were walking, they got closer and their hands brushed past each other.

"Why did you feel so great about me going back to Bristol?"

"Because I mean it. We both know you would like to be with your family, especially your mum. If you want to show her the man you've become without telling her where you live or about your son, going to Bristol for few days could be good."

"You want me to sleep in the bed where I was abused?" Chris said and then he sat on a seat and put his crutch next to him.

"I didn't think about that. I didn't realise you would be in the same room. I'm really sorry, Babe."

"I know you didn't realise and you're right. I would like to spend time with my family and show my mum who I am now. However, I don't want to tell them where I live because I'm afraid of _him_ learning where _he_ could find me. So, do you really think it's a good idea?"

"Are you feeling ready?"

"Will be one day? Leo asked me to come home as well."

"Go, Chrissie. You can orb home or call me whenever you want and you're stronger than you used to be. You can face your past and find your mum again. If you don't want to sleep there, you orb to my place and sleep with me!"

"But am I really stronger?"

"More than you can imagine. Your parents are coming." James said and he released Chris's hand.

The young Halliwell turned to face his parents and smiled at them as they came to sit next to them. Once Piper and Leo were sitting, Chris lighted up his cigarette. He smirked at his boyfriend who grimaced in disgust exaggeratedly because of the smell. As Chris was taking pleasure in his cigarette, they were talking, even though fluency was missing. Indeed, the youth's chose their words carefully in order to not let Piper and Leo know about their relationship, about Chris's past, about their magic band and about Alex. However the Charmed one and the Elder hid magic from James and avoided delicate subjects with their son. Therefore, the conversation couldn't be spontaneous.

"There's a French restaurant near St-Paul's Cathedral. You should go there, mum." Chris said and breathed out the smoke.

"So, you could take us there." She suggested.

"Of course. Once I'm out of here and can eat real food!"

"You must have more restaurant choice here."

"You can find anything you want. I found the best Italian restaurant. The little extra: the view is just stunning. You can see the Thames, the London Eye and Big Ben. The wine is excellent."

"You went there two weeks ago, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yep, that one! When I get better, we'll eat there, I promise. I could eat there every day!"

"And eat spaghetti carbonara." James smirked and placed his hand on Chris's thigh.

"You know me. Spaghetti carbonara and I'm happy!"

"Something that hasn't changed," Piper smiled. "It was what you always ask for on your birthday!"

"A lot of things haven't changed. I still love Italian food. But you know there are so many opportunities here. From everywhere."

"Phoebe used to eat Thai if I remember well."

"Thai is good but we haven't found a great Thai restaurant yet, haven't we?" Chris added to James.

"I would have said the one at Portobello market."

"Obviously! We always go there when we're at Portobello Market. The next time I'll take Phoebe with us."

"Chinese food at China town?" Piper smirked.

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Too many choices and too touristy." James explained.

"The famous one is near my apartment! Unfortunately, it's always crowded, so if you don't book, you can wait hours! But at China town, you can find delicious Bubble tea!"

"Bubble tea?" his mother repeated.

"Yep. It's a hot or cold tea mixed with milk. You can add flavour with syrup or fruit. There are little chewy balls." Chris explained as he stubbed out his cigarette.

"We'll taste it, won't we?"

"Of course!"

"I'm sure your cousins would like to taste it as well." Leo replied.

"You'll need many weeks if you want to go everywhere." James smirked at his boyfriend.

"Absolutely! Oh by the way, if you find any football tickets, buy an additional one for my little cousin." The young witch added to his boyfriend.

"Alright. I'll tell Kyle. Just one additional?"

"For now, just one."

Chris and James kept on describing London for Piper and Leo who were surprised to discover how much their son knew about the city. He explained which restaurants they could find the best French, Italian, Thai, Chinese, Indian, Korean, Japanese food and of course fish and chips. As he was talking, he would refer to the tube lines without hesitation. In four years, Chris had learnt the underground map and was able to remember most stations. Public transport was the easiest way to move in the centre of London.

"Moving by car is too complicated in London, mum!" Chris specified as he lit up his second cigarette.

"And so expensive!" James added.

"Two cigarettes?" Piper noticed.

"I haven't smoked since yesterday afternoon! So I need to make up for it!"

"You're able to not smoke half a day and now you want to smoke two cigarettes in ten minutes?"

"Yes, I do, mum!"

"I thought cigarettes were expensive?" she insisted.

"They are. Too much! I'm addicted accept it. It will be easier!"

"I'll try. But have you tried to stop?"

"Only twice but it was too catastrophic! I won't tell you about it. At least not now, don't want to talk about my bad aspects. Don't laugh!" he added to James.

"Sorry, funny memories!"

"Funny or not!" Chris grimaced.

"How many do you smoke in a day?" his mother investigated.

"About six or seven. Depends. It could be five but it could be nine as well."

"Less than one packet, at least." She mumbled.

"Of course! One packet for more than two days! I'm not a hopeless case! See, I'm stubbing out my cigarette. I'm done with cigarettes until tonight! Or this afternoon!" he said with irony.

Piper sighed but smiled at him. They stood up to go back to his hospital room. Reluctantly, James let go of Chris's hand and Chris tightened it firmly for a thousandth of a second. He stood up and grabbed his crutch. Piper got closer to him and wrapped her arm around Chris's shoulders.

"I still love you, Peanut, even if you smoke." She whispered and smirked.

"I love you too, Mum!" he answered and then he kissed her on the cheek.

Any moment was precious for Leo and Piper to have the occasion to learn more about their son although they still didn't know about his boyfriend. They observed him despite the fear of losing him again. He left without any explicit reason. What if he was already thinking running away again? They refused to believe the situation reproduced. They could surely not suspect that James was Chris's boyfriend. He was nothing but a friend. However for James, the situation was more stressful because he knew they would learn about his relationship with Chris one day. Therefore, if they didn't have a good memory of him, it would become difficult to be accepted in the Halliwell family.

When they arrived back in Chris's hospital room, the conversation had deviated and they were talking about football to Piper's great dismay. Indeed the subject didn't include anything too specific about their life. Everyone has something to hide.

"For once, I was be able to watch the entire game!" Chris exclaimed as they were talking about the game they saw the other evening.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I work at night and start at 6 which means I can't watch football matches which start at 5:30 or 8. I miss every match. I've seen so many goals in replay! It isn't the same because you already know the score."

"There are matches at 4 on Saturday or Sunday." His father commented.

"I'm doing something else on Saturday and Sundays."

"And I'm sure it's more interesting than football."

"Mum, we're three people who love football!"

"I know. I'm used to these conversations with your father, your uncles and cousin who's the most passionate."

"Yeh. It's what I realised yesterday. My cousin is really keen on football. More than I've ever been!"

"So, what do you do if you're not watching a match when you have the opportunity?" the Elder asked to understand more about his son, who loved sport so much and couldn't miss one game deliberately.

"I do sport!" Chris replied with a large smile and looked intensely at James, who understood the innuendo when the young witch bit his lower lip.

"You're back in a team?"

"A team?" Chris repeated whereas he was still thinking of another kind of "sport".

"A football team?"

"No, not at all. But I play football sometimes in the park."

"You do?" James doubted.

"Sometimes. Even with you!"

"You call that play? I don't think so!"

"It can be really tiring!" the young witch replied because was referring to the times when he played with his son.

"I know..."

As James was speaking, the door opened and the doctor Williamson came in. He greeted them and walked over to Chris, who was sitting in his bed, his left leg under him. "Hi Mr Halliwell, how are you feeling today?"

"Perfectly fine!"

"No pain? Nothing special?"

"Everything's fine!"

"I would like to look at your scratch on your eyebrow. I was told the stitches had been detached."

"Detached? How?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. It's why I would like to look it over. Were you hit by something or did anything touch it?"

"No, nothing. I don't understand how it happened." He promised but he looked intensely at James, who was staring at him suspiciously.

"Alright."

Chris looked James in the eyes as Doctor Williamson checked his injuries. He could felt Piper's worry but refused to imagine Leo's feelings. He shivered when the cold healing ointment was applied to his eyebrow. A new but smaller plaster was put on it. He let his doctor remove his splint and looked over his wrist, which was still slightly swollen. A grimace was painted on his face when he was ordered him to bend his fingers and move his hand. Piper and Leo tried to read over Doctor Williamson's shoulder what he was writing.

Then, his trouser leg was pulled up and the bandage was removed, his swollen knee was shown. He sighed in pain when he was asked to stretch his leg. He gritted his teeth because of the pain and not to make much noise. Totally stretching his leg was impossible but he also wasn't able to bend it. Seeing his knee so swollen reminded Chris of bad memories and he remembered why he stopped playing for his former football team. He was glad when Doctor Williamson bandaged it again firmly.

To finish, he took off his shirt. Quickly, the bandage was removed and Chris wondered why the doctor had to look over every injury when the nurse had already checked everything two hours ago. He didn't notice his parents' astonished faces when they discovered his other tattoo. Indeed, since they had been at the hospital, they hadn't had the occasion to discover his others tattoos and they hadn't imagined he would have other tattoos. However, there was still the last and unknown tattoo on his back.

Leo couldn't prevent himself from looking at the black drawing. It was rather small but what fascinated the Elder was its shape. Immediately, he wondered why there was a chain drawn on his son's belly. The tattoo may seem abstract but in Chris's mind, the meaning was really personal. Billie was given his order and she drew his idea perfectly. Indeed, without attention, the tattoo looked as if it was just a tribal circle in fire but in fact, the circle, which wasn't a real one, was made out of a tiny chain and some of the rings were broken. From the broken rings, blood was coming out as if the broken part was crying black blood.

However, to understand the representation Chris had to give clues. Billie, James and Kyle were the only people who knew the meaning. The chain in fire and the blood weren't visible on the first glimpse. To Chris, the shape of the circle portrayed his past. The more he was abused and the more he sank into alcohol; the more he sank and the more he disappointed his mother, the further he sank. First, he thought the circle couldn't be broken but when he left, he realised the vicious circle was over. He was free. So, the broken rings represent his release. Unfortunately when he left, he suffered because he missed his family and because he knew his mother felt guilty. The blood was his emotional pain when he took his freedom but it also was his suffering during his entire life.

It was impossible for Leo to understand the meaning. Normally people saw nothing but a circle drawn in a tribal way. The chain and the blood weren't recognised easily. Leo wanted to know the meaning of this broken chain to understand his son! He wondered if the chain portrayed Chris and if his son felt broken. He was unsure if he would like to know the meaning. This tattoo didn't seem positive.

When Chris's shirt was taken off, Piper looked surprised at the tattoo but was more astonished when she discovered the bruise where his ribs were broken. Logically, the tattoo was a surprise but she didn't notice the blood or the chain unlike her husband. She promised to herself that she would ask Chris how many tattoos he had and if he had piercings. For now, she was just worried to see his purple skin! All his right side was purple! The impact with the car had left a large bruise. She shivered because she imagined the cold of the ointment.

James broke eye contact with Chris to turn his eyes onto his boyfriend's naked skin. As usual, the black colour of the link on the pale skin grabbed his attention. He swallowed with difficulty and imagined Chris's cocky smile. Acting as Chris's friend was difficult but if a man - even if it was Chris's doctor - was undressing his boyfriend in front of him, it was harder. He had to remember why he was in love with Chris to prevent himself from yelling at Doctor Williamson, whose fingers were touching "his" Chris's body. But his jealousy disappeared when the entire bandage was removed. Indeed, he was just as worried as Piper to discover the bruise on his skin. He wanted to caress and kiss Chris's body in order to remove the purple colour! When Chris saw James's eyes, the young witch winked at him because he knew what his boyfriend thought when he saw his flat tummy. James smiled at him in the same way when he saw the little hickey on his collarbone. Fortunately, neither Piper, nor Leo noticed the mark.

"Everything seems alright. I don't understand why the stitches detached but it's fine now. It's on a good way. For me, I will give you the green light to go home but I have to wait for authorisation from the police. I think they will be here this afternoon because I heard they found a suspect."

"Already?"

"Yes. It was quick but it's better like this, isn't it? Do you have any questions?"

"No, everything is fine. I'm just waiting for the authorisation to go home, I suppose."

"Until then, just relax and take it easy."

"When can I go back to work?" Chris asked and ignoring James's sigh.

"Not for two weeks. During the next two weeks, just relax. Avoid walking for your knee and moving too much for you ribs. The stiller you are, the quicker you will recover."

"I'll try."

"He'll do it. Not only try." Piper interrupted her son and looked strictly at him.

Chris realised at that moment that his mother wouldn't leave him alone until she was sure he was totally fine. He forgot how Piper could be more protective than James. He sighed because he knew he couldn't win against his mother and boyfriend. He was going to be assigned to home for two weeks with an overprotective mother and boyfriend. When he looked at James, his boyfriend smiled victoriously at him.

"Good! I'll see you later." Doctor Williamson replied before he left them alone.

The young witch nodded and then turned to face his family. "You can't keep me confined at home and you know it?"

"We will see." Piper smiled.

"You'll regret your invitation." he replied.

"What?" she asked abruptly.

"You have invited me to the manor, haven't you?" he repeated while he wondered if it was a dream.

"Of course, we have!" Leo intervened.

"You... You agree?" Piper whispered.

"Yes, I do." he declared after he had looked intensely at James who smiled sympathetically at him.

"Oh, Peanut! I'm so glad you've accepted our invitation." Piper embraced her son who refused to glance at his father.

Instead of feeling deep emotion, he replied in short. "As I said, you may regret your invitation if you try to confine me at home." But when he said home, his heart contracted painfully and he felt again the old fear as if he was a child or a teenager again.

"We will spoil you, Peanut," she promised.

* * *

_Author's note: So, what do you think of that chapter? _

_Next chapter: 6th of January! See you in two weeks Readers! _

**_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_**


	12. Football Accident

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! Only my ideas and the news characters belong to me! _

_A huge thanks to _Vicky the Charmed fan_ for proofreading my story. I'm deeply grateful for her help with my English, which isn't my mother tongue, and for her suggestions._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Football accident**

_10:55am, Saturday, 4__th__ March 2023, St Thomas' hospital, London._

After Chris accepted his parent offer to go back to Bristol for the next two weeks, Leo and Piper felt a little bit lost. When they had asked him, they never imagined that he would accept their invitation so quickly. They had thought they would have to argue with him and find good arguments to persuade him to come home. But they didn't need to say anything. He made the decision on his own.

However, when Piper embraced her son and promised him everything was going to be all right and they were going to pamper him, Leo noticed the visual exchange between Chris and his best friend; the same best friend who immediately gave his approval of their invitation when he learnt about it. They looked at each other so intensively that the Elder got the impression that they were telepathic. If his son had powers, he would have imagined that he was a telepath. He refused to think about Chris's lack of magic and forced himself to think about his imminent arrival at the manor. Despite his joy at this opportunity to learn about his son, he knew that James had convinced Chris or at least, he had helped with the choice.

In Chris's veins, the feared going home. He started to wonder if it was such a good idea. He could see Piper's happiness but it made him feel more guilty. He missed having her arms around him. When she smiled at him, he realised she couldn't help him with his fears and his anxieties because he just needed James to hug him. He saw James and didn't hide his smile when James winked amorously at him.

"What do you want to eat? For your first meal, you can choose!"

"Mum, we don't even know when I'll be allowed out!"

"Soon! Didn't you hear what the doctor said? He has to wait for the green light from the police and then he'll allow you to leave. The police have a suspect, Peanut."

"It was strangely quick, wasn't it? I mean I was the fourth barman attacked and suddenly, they have a suspect?"

"They may have had some help." Piper said with a large smile.

"What kind of... what?" Chris exclaimed when he remembered his mother's motivation to find him.

"I don't know what kind of help. It may have been from someone who witnessed your accident and recognised the man." She explained and referred to Phoebe's premonition. "So, what would you like to eat?" she repeated after she glimpsed at James who she thought didn't know about magic and their powers.

Chris stopped himself from laughing when he noticed Piper's behaviour. She tried to protect their secret because she thought James didn't know about magic. She didn't know that he knew about the magical world because she didn't know that Chris had powers and that James's father was a whitelighter. "I don't know. The easiest for you."

"Peanut, just choose!"

"I take you out!"

"I think it's going to be like this all the time!" Leo sighed when Piper refused categorically Chris's invitations because it was out of the question for her son to pay.

"When Chris decides to do something, he doesn't change his mind!" James commented.

"Piper can be really stubborn when she has something in mind!" the Elder added with a smile while his wife and son were still arguing.

"Chris is more than stubborn. At least, now, I know who he's taken after."

"Stubbornness is totally a Halliwell trait."

"I understand better now," James whispered and stared at his boyfriend who was still trying to explain to his mother that she had to let him pay for his own stuff. James realised that Leo was observing him. After what he had heard about the Elder, he felt awkward. He forced himself to stop staring at Chris to prevent Leo from guessing his true feelings for his son. They were his boyfriend's parents, so the pressure was enormous. He had to make a good impression. The Elder used this time to observe James's behaviour towards his son. Again, Leo got the impression that he missed something, and that there maybe something more to their friendship then meets the eye. When Piper conceded and took Chris's invitation to dinner at the restaurant and when the young Halliwell asked for Spaghetti Carbonara, Leo and James sneered. They didn't notice Chris's astonished face at seeing his boyfriend and father laughing together.

"Perhaps, we should pop in to the manor and prepare your room. I mean call your brother and ask that he prepare everything," Piper rectified when she remembered James was still here and he would find it a little bit strange that she would be travelling all the way to Bristol right now to sort Chris's room out.

"My room," Chris repeated, his parents thought it was nostalgia, but James knew it was his fear.

"Nothing has changed," Piper promised since Chris hoped it would be different this time. She didn't notice her son snicker. To her, he would be happy to be in his room again. It was his room after all and nobody had used it since he left. Leo agreed with her idea of going back to the manor to prepare for Chris's arrival. Reluctantly, they left their son and went home to Bristol where they cleaned up his old room.

As soon as the door was closed, James stood and sat down next to Chris. "They've just orbed to Bristol." Chris whispered against James's lips.

James kissed him passionately. After their hug, they lay down on Chris's bed. James's fingers drawing circles on his boyfriend's unbroken hand. "You know, it's hard to behave like you're my best friend? A few hours are ok but any more is going to be a nightmare!"

"Is that why you were joking with my father?"

"Was I?"

"I suppose, you could tell me what you were talking about, when my mum was refusing my invitation to dinner obstinately?"

"Oh this! I've just learnt who you've got your stubbornness off."

"Pardon?"

"According to your father, stubbornness is a Halliwell trait. He got to know me and I tried to score points for when find out about us. If he likes me now, it would be easier to accept our relationship."

"You remember that I don't care what Leo thinks about us, don't you?"

"Of course but he could tell your mother that I'm a good person!"

"I think she has already noticed that you're a good man! When I was a teenager, she didn't like my friends! I wouldn't have liked my old friends if I was her!"

"Good for me! But I'm not only your friend; I sleep with you, with her dear son."

"And she's going to hate you just because of that." Chris smirked. "I'm her baby boy."

"Mama's boy! They called your brother to ask him to prepare your room? Why didn't they just orb to Bristol?"

"They have! But said she was going to call Wyatt because she doesn't know you know about magic! I'm powerless as far as they know!"

"You should tell them about your powers."

"I should tell them **everything **according to you!"

"You should."

"I won't."

"We'll see it after you have recovered!" James replied.

"That's going to be great. It's just going to remind me of what happened after my football accident."

"When you injured your knee?"

"Yeh. Spent a few days with a crutch! My mum followed my every movement and with my dad there, they like I was made of porcelain and disabled. They're going to do the same! Why did I accept their invitation?"

"Because you don't want them to find out where you live!"

"They're going to ask me anyway."

"Say the..."

"...Truth! I know but I won't! I can't! At least, this time I won't have to hide from them to smoke!"

"What?"

"When I tore the ligament in my right knee, I couldn't do anything because my mum was with me 24/7! I was only 16, still her baby boy. The night I did smoke, I smoked out of my bedroom window in order to forget the pain! The first night was terrible, it was so painful and I didn't want to wake them up or say anything. I preferred to smoke alone than tell my parents that my knee was hurting me! I was the kind of person who keeps everything to himself."

"You still are, babe."

"I know. My life is my life. It's my business. But I don't mind sharing my business with you." Chris whispered, bit his lower lip and winced at James.

"You can't hide anything from me, Chrissie."

"Soul mate!" the witch sighed. "What?" he asked as James frowned and stared at him.

"Is it the same knee?"

"Always the right knee. Twice now, just because I refused to have sex with a girl who had a boyfriend and because I didn't let a pervert touch me!"

"Did your parents know you were badly tackled because of the girl?"

"Of course not! They thought the other player reacted badly because he was a horrible loser. I couldn't tell my mother or my coach that he tackled me because he thought I had slept with his girlfriend. I just told my father. I don't know why I told him. Maybe because I was ashamed of talking about girls and sex with my mum and I might have had the impression that he would understand me as a man. I was only 15, so I didn't realise we were different. We were in the hospital and his only comment was that I was so drunk on Friday evening that I might have forgotten something! I may have forgotten that I'd slept with her!"

"But you remember every night despite alcohol!"

"Almost. But he didn't know. I know I didn't sleep with her because on Thursday evening _he_ came to my bedroom. So, on Friday I got drunk and smoked to forget but didn't have sex. The evening after _his_ visit, I didn't do anything sexual. It was only alcohol and drugs."

"Only." James whispered.

"Ironically yeh, just alcohol and drugs! I couldn't touch or be touched after _he_ had touched me the previous night."

_** Flash Back**_

_09:55am, Saturday 21__st__ April 2017, Football pitch, Bristol. _

"Ugh dude, I've such a hangover." Whispered a brunette next to Chris who smirked at him.

"I sympathise. I got totally hammered last night." The young Halliwell admitted it. They were sitting in the locker room before kick-off of their football game. They allowed themselves to talk about the party because their coach wasn't in the room. They didn't want him to know that they were drunk the night before a match. The last time, one of the players had a hangover on match day; they got a long speech about the harmful effects of alcohol and cigarettes, especially on sports people. Their coach didn't need to know that his best defender and one of his strikers were hung-over. Chris and his teammate Tom were ready to play and had to wait for the coach.

"I know. When I saw you, it wasn't late but you were already drunk like a fish."

"It's possible. You know me..."

"You're such an alkie!"

"You're one to talk! The last time, I talked to you, you were drinking shots!"

"Me? Wait! We talked twice last night?"

"You don't remember? Oh come on, Dude, you can't be serious!"

"As I said I've such a hangover today! I drank way too much last night. I'm not accustomed to the booze-up like you!"

"The next time you want to get drunk, avoid Friday evenings before match day! Experience done!"

"Any experiences you haven't you done yet, Halliwell?" Tom smirked at Chris.

"Many things! Coke, heroin..."

"The next step?" the older brunette asked with irony.

"Don't know. Why? Want to try some with me?"

"Not at all. Be careful, Chris. I really don't trust your friend, Max."

Chris didn't get the opportunity to answer because Coach Barrel came in. The defender was glad to avoid the conversation because Tom was his oldest friend even though he had difficulties understanding Chris. They met when they were six and seven years old in the football team and they became friends quickly due to their passion for football. Tom was a year older than Chris. He had seen his team-mate many times at parties – after they hadn't gone to the party together – and when he had come across Chris, he had met his little band; John his drinking friend, Samantha called Sam his slut friend and Max, the so-called leader. Except the last one, Tom had good contact with the others and really enjoyed their parties together. Even though Chris was starting to get in trouble because of his drinking and smoking problem, Tom was aware his teammate hadn't lost his mind and knew parties were just for fun. The proof at each match, Chris continued to play perfectly well as if he hadn't gotten drunk the previous night!

"Well, play exactly or even better than the first match! You three: score as many goals as you can but try to avoid their left defender. You two: don't let the ball come to your side!" Coach Barrel finally ordered Chris and the second defender. "Now, go onto the pitch!"

"Don't worry, Dude. I was joking!" Chris replied to Tom as they stood up.

Chris's team was largely better than the other one. He had loved playing since being a child. As a child, Chris enjoyed playing with his father and uncles. Every Saturday, Piper and Leo watched their son play on the pitch-side. The Charmed One came just for Chris, while the Elder really enjoyed watching him play. This time, Paige and Henry came to support Chris with Henry Jr, only four. Piper and Paige didn't even look at the game. Only Piper turned her face to watch her son proudly. The sisters were talking while their husbands were concentrated on the match. Henry Jr was watching with admiration for his older cousin and emulated his father and uncle when they yelled after some actions. Henry Jr's imitation of them made everyone smile. At half time, Chris's team had a large advantage and it seemed like they were going to win and were ahead 4-1.

"Hey that's a fault!" The sisters laughed at Leo's anger but when the Piper glanced at her husband, she stopped laughing. There was worry on his face and she didn't like it. She was used to this kind of screaming because of so-called faults but Leo's face looked like an electroshock had gone through his body. In a second, she was next to him and saw her son lying on the ground his hands over his right knee. She could see pain on his face. She had a hiccough and leant against her husband's chest as her worry increased. With satisfaction, the Halliwell family saw the guilty player red carded and sent off the pitch. One of Chris's teammates helped him up and they walked with difficulty to the substitute bench where Chris sat. As the injured player sat there, he tried to understand what had just happened.

His team were winning and he hadn't let the ball come near their goal. He high fived the other defender when their sixth point was scored. They laughed and Chris smiled cockily at the other teams player who had been looking at him during the most of the game. The brunette couldn't understand why he had been staring at him angrily. "It's just a game, dude!"

"Like sleeping with someone else's girlfriend?" the tall man replied in a threatening way and then, he turned his back on him.

"I think he's talking to you!" Chris added to his teammate who burst into laughter at the comment, which was obviously for the young Halliwell.

"Try to choose a single girl the next time you want to shag, Chris! That's so hilarious!"

"But I didn't sleep with his girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say!"

"Stop laughing, Brandon! I would remember if I had sex with his so-called girlfriend."

"Depends if you were too drunk to remember, man!"

"How do you know if I was too hammered to remember or not?"

They burst in laughter and then tried to focus on the rest of their game but they didn't notice the other player staring at them. Chris totally forgot the row just concentrated on his game. Therefore, when he was tackled, his first idea was to get the ball from his adversary. It was only when his body touched the ground that he felt a sharp pain in his knee. The pain was so strong that Chris thought he had been stabbed. He gritted his teeth and sat up. He didn't hear the whistle, which meant the game

was being stopped. The referee was running to him and while teammate knelt down next to him. "Are you ok, Chris?"

"It feels like my knee has been stabbed!" he grimaced. He raised his eyes to the person responsible fir his pain who was standing next to him.

His adversary smirked, but didn't seem sorry for the pain made. "The next time, don't touch my girlfriend, Halliwell."

"At least, she would have known what orgasms feel like," Chris replied.

His adversary made a sharp movement and Tom who had just arrived, stopped him not touching his teammate. "You'll regret this!"

"I've already told you: I didn't sleep with her! I don't even know who your girlfriend is."

"She's the girl you shagged last night!"

"I didn't sleep with anyone. No girl, no man had this privilege last night."

"I hope you've already apologised for your lack of fair-play!" the referee shouted as he arrived next to the teenagers.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

The referee gave a red card and the player left the pitch. The adult knelt down next to Chris who was still sitting on the grass with gritted teeth. "How are you, buddy?"

"What do you think?" Chris asked angrily.

"I don't think you should play. Go to the substitutes' bench. Put ice on your knee. Help him to walk there," He ordered Tom. Chris prevented himself from groaning from the pain as he stood up and then, they slowly walked to the bench where one of his teammates was ready to replace him.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

"Nothing but jealousy. He just thinks I slept with his girlfriend last night."

"Did you?"

"What? No! I didn't sleep with anyone. I'm sure about that."

"So, why does he think you did?"

"Good question." The young Halliwell admitted.

During the last 10 minutes of the game Chris watched and waited from the substitute bench. He didn't remember the last time he didn't play the whole match. He sighed because of the pain, but smiled and promised his coach that he was fine. He lied and said he didn't feel pain anymore but his coach wasn't duped. At the end of the game, Chris's team won 6-1. Chris was grateful when Tom helped him walk to the locker-room because he couldn't put right foot on the ground. He avoided sitting when he arrived in the room and took off his shirt.

"Chris!" his coach called to him.

The defender sighed as he already knew what he was going to hear. His teammates smiled sympathetically at him. "Yes, coach?" he asked innocently.

"How's your knee?"

"It's ok."

"How's your knee?" he repeated because he didn't believe his young player who had walked to the locker-room at a snail's pace.

"Fine." the stubborn Halliwell answered again and Tom, who wasn't in the shower yet, sneered.

"How's your knee?"

"It's really fine, coach!"

"I don't think so. I'll repeat my question for the last time: how's your knee?"

"Still painful."

"Can I check?" Chris nodded and sat. He let his coach look at his injured knee. "It's just a little bit swollen. Put ice on it when you arrive at home. Are your parents here?"

"Yes, they are."

"Good. Take it easy for the next few days and if it's still hurt or swollen tomorrow or Monday, make an appointment with your doctor. Alright?"

"Yes, coach."

"Even if you can't walk without a crutch, I want to see you on Tuesday for practise. Every player on this team has to be at practise even if they can't play because of injury. Now go get a shower."

Chris sighed and thought he would play next Tuesday because he couldn't imagine this being his last game. He had to move carefully and slowly. So, he was the last one to leave the room. He limped out while carrying his bag, which was difficult because he was losing his balance. Outside, he found Tom and Brandon who was smoking his cigarette. Before lighting up his own, Chris checked around him that their coach and his parents weren't there. He leant against the wall and smoked with pleasure. He even got the impression that the pain was wearing off as he breathed out. He enjoyed talking to his friends and smoking; especially because he knew Piper was not going let him going out if he was injured - even if she had to use a spell to keep him in the manor.

"How's your leg?" a teasing voice asked.

Chris turned his face and glanced at the one responsible for his pain.

"Pretty good. Thanks for asking!" he lied and stubbed out his cigarette.

"Hope you'll have the occasion to play again before the end of the season," he said hypocritically.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'm going to be allowed to play before you," Chris replied and referred to his ban of playing.

"Do not touch again what belongs to me!" the tall man threatened and his two friends looked at them angrily.

"Ask yourself why your girlfriend slept with someone else!"

"The next time, it won't be just your knee!"

"The next time, I'll really sleep with your girlfriend, then you'll have a reason to break my leg! But this time, while showing everybody you're an arsehole, you're dead wrong because I didn't sleep with your girlfriend." Chris repeated for the last time and said each word slowly to make sure he understood.

"So, you must have a twin brother who was kissing and touching her at Wynteer's club last night!"

Chris frowned and tried to remember if he kissed a girl the previous night and what she looked like. "Oh, your girlfriend was the blonde girl with the big tits? I didn't sleep with her even though _she _asked me! Your girlfriend is a slut! Not my fault!" he explained.

The injured player was on the point of being punched when the strict voice of his coach saved him.

"Hey you! Don't you think you've already been suspended for enough time? Or do you want to be banned from football until next season?" Chris's coach yelled! Nobody replied but the players separated. Chris and his friends waited until they left before walking to the car park. But before they got there, they thanked their coach for his intervention and he mumbled something about youth and

violence. They prevented themselves from laughing when they heard him. Chris leant on Tom and they slowly walked to the car park.

As soon as Piper saw her son, she walked quickly to him and ignored his ashamed face. Indeed, Chris as a teenager didn't like his mother's hug. When she embraced him, he noticed his father's absence. He thought Leo was coming to watch this game but only his Aunt Paige was with Piper. He hid his emotions because he imagined his father hadn't even come to see him. "Peanut! How're you doing?"

"Fine." he just replied and scowled at his friends as they sneered at the nickname.

"Oh poor little Chrissie, we were so worried and you took so long in the locker-room!" Paige exclaimed as she imitated her sister's voice.

"Hi Auntie Paige."

"What were you doing during all that time in the shower?" she teased at him.

"Paige!" Piper scolded.

"I don't want to destroy the angelic picture of myself you may have!" he replied smiling.

"We don't have the same meaning of angelic!"

"Thanks Auntie Paige!"

"All the pleasure is mine!" She said.

"Your Dad is already waiting for us in the car. Would you like to pop to the pharmacy?"

"It's ok. I just need to put ice on it," he explained.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore. Or maybe just a little," he lied as he couldn't put any weight on his right leg.

"Would you like us to take you home?" Piper suggested to her son's friends.

"No, thanks, Mrs Halliwell. We're taking the bus." Tom replied. Reluctantly, Chris said bye to his friends and his aunt. He smiled at his Uncle and his Cousin who were waiting for his aunt in their car. Piper didn't say anything but she noticed how difficult walking was for Chris. He was biting his lower lip in order to help against the pain. She opened the passenger door and he sat with difficulty next to his father.

"How are you, Chris?" Leo asked. "Would you like me to stop at the pharmacy?"

"Fine. Just ice." The teenager repeated again.

"You must be happy, you won the game!" his father said to begin a conversation.

"Of course," he replied. _"And I've broken my knee, so I won't play for a few days or weeks if I'm really lucky! Yeh, I'm really happy!"_ he prevented himself from adding.

When they arrived home, Chris walked directly to his room, despite the pain. He tried to hide the pain by walking as normally as possible. He gritted teeth. He fell onto his bed and looked desperately at the ceiling. He was staring at the little mark up there. All his attention was on that tiny smear and he forgot his pain because he was lost in contemplation. He felt his heart contracted painfully and his breathing become difficult. The physical pain in his body disappeared and he felt a weight on his chest. He forgot which day it was and where he was because he just focused on that mark. His mind was back in a nightmare and forgot the time. He could feel again _his _fingers touching his body, _his_ breath against his neck, _his_ hands going down, too far down. He shivered.

"Chris? I have ice for you!" Leo said. His voice scared the teenager who jumped and immediately sat up on his bed. He grimaced in pain but ignored his father's silent question. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he was back in reality. Quickly he glimpsed at the mark angrily and he realised he was alone and lost in his memory.

"Thanks."

"What were you thinking about?" The Elder asked as he pulled up his son's trouser bottom and put the ice on his knee.

"Nothing."

"You seemed lost in your thought. Is everything all right?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Perfect." Chris said with irony and he refused to think about the memory of _him_, of _his_ hand over his young body, of _his_ sarcastic laugh as tears were pouring down his own cheeks.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No."

"If you want anything, just call. Ok, buddy?"

"Ok. Thanks."

"Take it easy." Chris didn't reply.

He wasn't thinking about his knee anymore. The pain and the cold were keeping him in reality but this little mark on the ceiling wanted to take him into the dark. He shook his head and forced himself to stop thinking of _that moment_. He limped to the door and locked it. He turned on his music, but didn't put it up too loud in order to avoid his brother's scolding, because Wyatt couldn't study with music on. He opened his window and sat on the little ledge. He checked that nobody was under the window and lit up his cigarette. He just focused on the smoke in his mouth, in his throat and then in his lungs. He kept the window opened and started to study. At least, his parents couldn't scold him about his marks at school, which were most of the time excellent, except in Maths, physics and chemistry. At lunchtime – and later at dinner, he didn't eat much. He smiled and lied to his parents when they asked him how he was doing. After his homework, he went down to play the piano in order to keep his mind focused and to forget the pain.

In the evening, he let his father check his knee but he said that he felt better and it was just a bit painful. Leo didn't say anything, but Chris knew that his father didn't believe him. Leo used to be a doctor in his previous life. At least, he had reassured his mum and that was most important for Chris. He wasn't surprised when they controlled his presence in his room during the evening. He had left home so many times. So, his parents had already thought he planned to leave discreetly. Except that this time, Chris stayed home, because the pain was too strong and he was really tired, because after _the event _on Thursday evening, he didn't have a good sleep. On Friday night, he may have slept three hours and the previous night wasn't really relaxing. He had left home without the green light from his parents and come back early this morning. More or less five hours, a game and his leg, Chris lay on his bed but forced himself to not look at the mark on the ceiling and he stared at his alarm clock instead, which showed almost midnight in red. After a long time of struggling against the pain, he fell asleep.

The pain increased during the night and he turned many times in his bed to find a pleasant position in which he could sleep. After what felt like an eternity, he stood up and gritted his teeth, because of the pain. He sighed as he left his bed. It was like a knife was stabbing his knee continuously. He hesitated between calling his mum, trying to walk to her, or smoking at his window as he used to do when he couldn't sleep. His hands were shaking as he looked for the packet in his bag. He leant against the wall and stared out at the dark of the night. He breathed out the smoke but the pain was still there. He looked at the time: 2:43. He tried to focus on his cigarette. Unfortunately, the pain didn't wear off. He moved and tried to be strong, because he hated calling his mother for a small problem. He touched his knee, which was more swollen. He couldn't stretch or bend his leg anymore. He closed his eyes many times to push away the pain. He smoked a second cigarette, closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, staring at the stars, let one tear pour down his cheek and lit up his third cigarette.

When he read 6:07, he was astonished. He had spent more than three hours sitting on his window edge while trying to push away the pain with cigarettes and deep breaths. But nothing worked. He sighed and stood up. He coughed because of the pain and slowly walked to his parent's room although he didn't know how he got there. He leant against the doorway. "Mum? Mum, wake up, please! Mum!" Chris called desperately.

"Chris?" A drowsy Piper whispered as she sat up on her bed. "Are you ok?" she asked when she saw her son leaning heavily against the doorframe and a grimace on his face.

"Not really." He admitted.

She ran to get closer to him and help him to sit on her bed and then she woke Leo up. "What's happening?" he mumbled still sleepy.

"Chris." Piper urged her son to talk.

"My knee hurts too much." Chris sighed.

"I thought it was better." Leo replied as he sat next to his son while his wife was sitting on the opposite side.

"It was ok yesterday evening but now I... I can't move my leg at all. Neither stretch nor bend it."

"Leo, heal him!"

"No!" The teenager refused categorically when he father moved his hand to his knee. "I wasn't hurt by a demon, so magic won't heal me. It's normally injured, so it will be healed normally."

"Are you sure? I can heal you despite that."

"Yes, I am!" Chris replied aggressively.

His father didn't answer, but his mother mumbled to herself. Leo knelt down in front of his son whose face was showing all his pain. Leo pulled up his pyjama bottom thoughtfully and carefully touched his leg, which was slightly bent. Chris had recoiled as he felt his father's hand touching his body. His breathing got faster. He groaned in pain. "I think we should take you to the A&E. Your knee is really swollen Buddy. Does it hurt you when you stretch or bend your leg?" Leo asked.

"Both."

"What about if you don't move?"

"As if my knee was stabbed." Chris replied.

"Let's go now!" Piper nodded.

Quickly they were ready to go. Then, they had to learn patience. The receptionist of A&E asked them to wait, but they didn't imagine they would have to wait this long. Chris was breathing deeply to control the pain. They refused to give him painkillers without seeing a doctor. Unfortunately, since he was with his parents, he couldn't have a cigarette. Piper tightened firmly her hand on her son's. After more than two hours during which almost no words were exchanged, Piper stood up and walked angrily to the receptionist.

"It's almost over, Chris. Just a little bit longer." Leo promised and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok."

"It was really unfair-play. At your age, being such a bad loser. It was just a game."

"Among other things."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Chris! Did he hurt you for any other reasons than the game?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You must tell us if there's something else!" Leo ordered as he started to worry and he already imagined some of those problems.

"It's ok."

"Why did he do that?"

"I said: it's ok." Chris replied and grimaced.

"Chris!"

"He thinks I slept with his girlfriend."

"Pardon?" Leo was too astonished to say a word more. He had never imagined his son at 16 having sex with someone. Therefore, this accusation was incredible and he didn't want to believe it.

"He thinks I slept with his girlfriend," Chris repeated with annoyance.

"But you're 16! I mean, you're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"No," Chris whispered. "Anyway, I know I didn't sleep with her!"

"You... You aren't... you... you have already had... had sex! But why would he think you... you had sex with her?" Leo asked after a few seconds of silence during which he tried to accept the idea of his son having sex.

"Because he saw me kissing her!"

"You kissed his girlfriend?"

"If I had known she was with someone, I wouldn't have kissed her and she was very eager. I refused to sh... sleep with her!"

"You refused?"

"Yes."

"Friday?"

"Yes."

"When you came home totally drunk?"

"And?"

"With too much alcohol, it's possible to lose part of your memory..."

"You're implying I've forgotten that I had sex with her, don't you?" Chris interrupted him angrily.

"You may have forgotten, Chris. When you came home, you were really drunk. We've asked you to stop with this binge drinking and the other things which we don't know about."

"I don't exaggerate!"

"You underestimate your behaviour, Chris! You're headed for trouble!" his father said firmly.

"I did not sleep with her and I remember everything I did on Friday despite the alcohol!"

"I hope you have learnt from this experience!"

"I should learn from my broken leg because of something that I didn't do!"

"You may have forgotten!" Chris didn't reply, but turned to face his mother who was still arguing with the receptionist. He felt betrayed. Even his father didn't trust him. He even thought that he might have forgotten something because of alcohol. If only he could tell his parents why he needed alcohol, everything would be different. Leo glimpsed at Piper and thought she wouldn't want her baby boy being in trouble because of a sex story.

Piper came back with a doctor who asked the Halliwell's to follow him. Once Chris was sitting on the bed, he explained he was tackled during a football match the previous day, his knee was painful but the pain was tolerable. It changed during the night and became insupportable. His leg was X-rayed and they learnt that the ligament was torn. The doctor ordered the teenager to take it easy and avoid sport for a month and a half.

When they arrived home, after buying medicine and taking a crutch at the pharmacy, it was almost midday. Piper had called her sisters and the family meeting was postponed for later that day. Chris walked slowly to the stairs and ignored his brother in the kitchen. Piper stopped and explained to her oldest son what was happening. "Would you like me to orb you upstairs?" Leo asked Chris gently.

"I'm fine!"

Piper spoiled her little boy, but what Leo tried to do for his son, he was pushed him further away. Chris went for the last time to football practise that Tuesday but after, he didn't go back. When he was allowed to play again, he refused to be in the team. Nobody understood this change but Chris had made up his mind.

* * *

_Author's note: So, what do you think of that chapter? _

_Next chapter: 20th of January! Title: Phone call with Alex! _

_See you in two weeks Readers! _


End file.
